The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker, but except it's... Naruto Style! This is an early birthday present for Naruto since his birthday is coming up, so Happy Birhday, Naruto! Also, you'll find out why I made the main pairing is NaruHina.
1. Prologue

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Prologue.

**(Note: I know that Ganondorf never had assistants (who were humans), but pleaase pretend that Ganondorf (Orochimaru) does. Also, please pretend that The Third Hokage (Hiruzen) is Naruto's grandfather since Naruto doesn't have a grandma in this story. Also, Konohamaru plays Aryll in the story (see in the cast of characters) because as you already know, Konohamaru is The Third Hokage's grandfather. Also, Naruto is twelve in this story because the game actually occurs on Link's twelfth birthday. So are some of the Naruto Genin since I'm using Part I of Naruto. Anyways, please enjoy the story!)**

Cast: 

Naruto as Toon Link.

Sakura as Tetra.

Hinata as Zelda.

Orochimaru as Ganondorf.

Sasuke as Orochimaru's assistant.

Kabuto as Orochimaru's right-hand-man.

King Of Red Lions as himself.

Jiraiya as King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (The King Of Hyrule).

Third Hokage as Link's grandmother.

Neji as Prince Komali.

Itachi as Quill.

Tenten as Medli.

Kakashi as Gonzo.

Kiba as Niko.

Shino as Zuko.

Kankuro as Mako.

Sai as Senza.

Yamato as Nudge.

Lee as Makar.

Might Guy as Tingle.

Ino as Laruto.

Gaara as Fado.

Moegi as Milla.

Udon as Maggie.

Hizashi Hyuga (Neji's father) as Komali's grandmother.

Hiyashi Hyuga (Hinata's father) as The Rito Chieftain

And the rest of the Akatsuki as the Ritos.

_This is one of the legends in which the people speak..._

_Once upon a time, long ago, there was a sacred land where a golden power called the Triforce lay hidden._

_It was known to be a prosperous that had been blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace._

_But then one day, an evil man had found this "Triforce" and had decided to take it for himself._

_But, just as all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand..._

_...A young boy in an orange jumpsuit appeared as if from nowhere._

_Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he had finally defeated the evil man by once more giving the land light again._

_This boy who traveled through time to save the land called Hyrule, was also known as the Hero Of Time._

_The boy's tale had been passed down from generation to generation until his story became a legend..._

_But however... tragedy struck. One day, there was a fell wind that began to blow across the kingdom._

_The great evil that once had taken over the land and was swept away by the hero..._

_...Had once again come back to claim the land for himself, eager to resume his so-called "dark designs"._

_And everyone thought that the Hero Of Time would once again return to come and save them._

_But guess what? He never came back..._

_Saddened that their beloved "Hero Of Time" had not returned, all the people could do was to pray for the gods to make him come back._

_But in their final hours, as their time was almost up, the people leaving their future in the hands of fate._

_What ever happened to that kingdom? No one... will ever know._

_As soon as the memory of the kingdom vanished, its legend had survived on the wind's breath._

_But on a certain island, it became a coustomary tradition to garb young boys in orange jumpsuits when they would come to age._

_But however, outside on the green fields, they had an ambition to find such heroic blades as soon as they would cast down evil._

_But the elders only wished for the youths to know courage that had come from The Hero Of Time..._


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Naruto!

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Naruto!

Eight-year-old Konohamaru was looking for his older brother. Naruto.

"Naruto!" he cried as he went off to go and look for his older brother.

"Naruto, where are you?" asked Konohamaru as he found Naruto asleep on his lookout he called, "Konohamaru's Lookout".

"Ramen..." mumbled Naruto as he was dreaming about his favorite food, Ramen Noodles.

"Ah, there you are, Naruto!" cried Konohamaru with his telescope as he finally found Naruto.

"Hmm?" asked Naruto as he got up and stretched.

"_Huh. That's strange... I could've sworn I heard Konohamaru's voice." _said Naruto to himself as he thought he heard Konohamaru's voice.

"Hee hee, I had a feeling you'd be here, Big Brother!" cried Konohamaru as Naruto turned around to see his little brother behind.

"Konohamaru, what are you doing here? I was dreaming of Ramen until _you _interrupted my Ramen dream! I'm going back to sleep! Good night!" cried Naruto as he laid back down on the lookout.

"Naruto! Come on! You've got to wake up!" cried Konohamaru as he jumped on Naruto's back.

"All right, Konohamaru. What is it?" asked Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"Hee hee, well? What do you think of my lookout? I call it, "Konohamaru's Lookout". So anyway, do you what day is today?" asked Konohamaru.

"Uh, no... oh wait... let me guess... "Annoy My Big Brother, Naruto Day?"" asked a still half-asleep Naruto.

"No, silly! It's your birthday today!" cried Konohamaru.

"It is?' said a half-asleep Naruto widened his eyes in shock and said:

"Wait, it is? Oh crud! I almost forgot it was my birthday! Thanks, Konohamaru!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto! You idiot! That's what I was trying to tell you! And also, Grandpa's been waiting for you all morning. Oh, and if I were you, I would go see what he wants, don't you think?" asked Konohamaru.

"Fine. But after this, Konohamaru, you're going to regret this in waking me up." said Naruto as he went to his grandfather's house.

"Whatever you say, Naruto... whatever you say." said Konohamaru as Naruto left him alone to go to his grandfather's house.

When Naruto got inside his house, his grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi's house, Hiruzen had an orange jumpsuit for Naruto in his hands. Ever since Konohamaru and Naruto's parents died when they were little, Hiruzen had gained legal custody of them to which Naruto and Konohamaru ended up living with their grandfather ever since. Of course, Hiruzen was also the Third Hokage of Konoha.

Naruto then walked up to his grandfather.

"Hi, Grandpa." said Naruto.

"Oh! Hi, Naruto! I've been waiting all morning for you!" cried Hiruzen.

"Uh... yeah... Konohamaru told me." said Naruto.

"Anyways, Naruto... try these on. Ah, it seems time does fly, no? Heh heh, why I'll never forget the day that when you were seven and when Konohamaru was three, that they said that you'd be living with me from now on... ever since... your parents died." said Hiruzen with a smile.

"I know. But... Konohamaru and I were very young. I'm not a kid anymore, but Konohamaru is." said Naruto.

"Yes. But anyway... Naruto... I can't believe that you're already old enough to wear these clothes. Why, if I recall correctly, it was the hero who wore these clothes long ago, did he not?" asked Hiruzen as he gave Naruto his orange jumpsuit.

"Uh... Grandpa... aren't these clothes a little too hot for this kind of weather?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Oh, don't be silly, Naruto! As I said before: these are the same clothes that the hero wore long ago when he was your age. Go on. Try them on." said Hiruzen as Naruto put on his orange jumpsuit.

"Yes... today is a special day to celebrate, Naruto. Why, today is the day that you are the exact same age as the hero from long ago that's been spoken in all the legends. So come on, Naruto, you only have to wear them for one day. But don't look so glum, Naruto. You should be proud of yourself, child." said Hiruzen with a smile.

"_Great. Even my own grandfather embarrasses me on my birthday. Now I'm going to be the laughingstock of the entire island. Yeah, thanks, Grandpa. What a way to give me these clothes. I just hope Konoahamaru doesn't laugh at me. And if he does, oh, Grandpa is going to be so sorry for giving me these clothes. Oh come on, Naruto, it's your birthday, you only get to wear them for one day, right? So enjoy your birthday as much as you can!" _cried Naruto to himself with a smile.

"In the olden days, Naruto, on a day just like this one, young boys were finally considered to be men just as they would become of age... like you, Naruto." said Hiruzen.

"But, weren't they a little young to be a hero? I mean, come on, isn't holding a sword dangerous for a boy like me?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Why no, silly, only boys that were the same age as you would be able to hold a sword. But, they were also taught the ways of the sword to prepare themselves for battle with their enemies. But sadly, Naruto, we don't live in such a way anymore." said Hiruzen as Naruto groaned in complaint.

"But anyways, if I remember correctly, Iruka knows all about swordplay. But this family shield of ours that you're seeing right behind me, Naruto, is also another tradition of the olden days when young boys would not only carry swords, but they would also carry shields, too. Now, this all does make sense to you, right, Naruto?" asked Hiruzen.

"Uh... yeah... I guess." said an unsure Naruto as he nodded his head.

"Isn't that nice, Naruto? That jumpsuit fits you perfectly! It's just the right size for a boy like you, Naruto! Well, tonight, I'll be making your favorite soup tonight." said Hiruzen.

"Oh! Will I get Ramen too, Grandpa? Will I? Will I?" asked a hopeful Naruto.

"Heh, heh, heh, yes, Naruto, you will definitely get your Ramen. And it's all just for you... and maybe Konohamaru too. Mmmm! I know that you're looking forward to it, Naruto! Now, go get your brother, Konohamaru." said Hiruzen as Naruto left his grandfather's house to go and see Konohamaru.


	3. Chapter 2: Naruto Meet Sakura

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Chapter 2: Naruto... Meet Sakura.

After Naruto left his grandfather's house, he climbed up on the ladder to Konohamaru's lookout to find Konohamaru waiting for his older brother.

"Hey, Konohamaru." said Naruto as he went to go and greet Konohamaru.

"Hey, Naruto." said Konohamaru as he noticed the orange jumpsuit that their grandfather, Sarutobi have given to Naruto as a birthday present.

"Wow! Nice clothes, Naruto! But Naruto... aren't you a little too hot in those clothes?" asked Konohamaru as he looked at Naruto.

"That's exactly what I said to Grandpa!" cried Naruto.

"Well, what did he say?" asked Konohamaru.

"He said, _"Oh, don't be silly, Naruto! As I said before: these are the same clothes that the hero wore long ago when he was your age." _"But I kept wondering, _"Even if it was hot in this kind of weather, the Hero Of Time would still wear this?" _"You're probably laughing at me now, Knohamaru." said Naruto as he turned away from Konohamaru.

"Oh come on! I think they look cool on you, Naruto! Besides, you and I develop a really close "brotherly bond" with each each other. You do know that, right?" asked Konohamaru.

"I know, Konohamaru. I know." said Naruto as he smiled at Konohamaru.

"Anyways, since Grandpa gave you _your _present, it's time for me to give you mine! But Naruto, can you please hold out your hand and close your eyes?" asked Konohamaru.

"Okay. Sure. I'll do it... I guess." said Naruto as he closed his eyes.

"Okay, Naruto! You can open your eyes now!" cried Naruto as he saw Konohamaru's telescope... and Konohamaru was giving it to his brother as a birthday present... awww, isn't that so sweet?

"Wow! Sweet! Konohamaru, y-you're giving this to me?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Well, I'm only giving it to you for one day, so why not try it out, Naruto? Go on." said Konohamaru said Naruto as he took out Konahamaru's telescope.

He then zoomed in on Itachi Uchiha, one of the Akatsuki Postmen from Dragon Roost Island.

"Oh. Look, Konohamaru. It's Itachi Uchiha, our postman." said Naruto as he then noticed that Itachi was acting pretty odd.

"Okay, now he's acting really weird." said Naruto.

Just then, a frightened Konohamaru cried:

"Oh my goddesses! Naruto, look up at the sky!"

"What? What... is... it... Konohamaru...?" asked Naruto as he realized what was happening. There was a giant bird called the Helmaroc King that was carrying a girl as a boy was riding on it.

Just then, Naruto saw a pirate ship as the pirates were trying to throw bombs at the bird only to make the girl that was unconscious the whole time fall into the Outset Forest.

Konohamaru then turned his attention to Naruto and said:

"Oh my gosh, Naruto, this is terrible! That girl! She fell in the forest! I think she's dead! She needs some help! We've got to get her some hel-" cried a panicky Konohamaru as he was starting to panic about that girl that fell into the forest.

"Konohamaru! Calm down! I'm going to try and get some help! And after that... I'm going to find that girl." said a determined Naruto.

"No, Naruto! What are you, nuts? You could get killed! After all, th-there may be m-monsters in the

f-forest." said Konohamaru with a stutter.

"Konohamaru... that girl... you seem to really care about her... do you like her? Or do you know her?" asked Naruto as he looked at Konohamaru.

"No. I know I haven't met her before.. but I'm so worried, Naruto. No... I'm scared _and _worried. I mean, what if you don't come back, and then next thing you know, you're dead? Then you're going to die just like Mom and Dad did!" cried Konohamaru as he began to cry.

"Konohamaru..." said Naruto as he put his right hand on Konohamaru's left shoulder and said with a grin:

"Don't worry. I'll be all right. But if I don't come back, then you can call for help if I don't show up, okay?"

"Yeah." said Konohamaru as he nodded his head.

"All right! I'll be right back!" cried Naruto as he left Konohamaru's Lookout.

"_Naruto... be careful." _said Konohamaru as he prayed to the goddesses of Hyrule to make sure that Naruto would be safe.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto..._

Naruto was on his way to Iruka's house.

The words that Naruto's grandfather told him about Iruka echoed in his head:

"_If I remember correctly, Iruka knows all about swordplay."_

"_Iruka-sensei... he'll know what to do." _said Naruto as he went inside Iruka's house.

When Naruto got inside Iruka's house, Iruka stood there, very confused and concerned about what was going on.

"Naruto, what's the matter? What's with that look on your face?" asked Iruka as he saw a worried Naruto standing in front of him as Naruto told Iruka about what happened to the girl that the Helmaroc King carried in his talons.

"Hmm... I see. Well, Naruto, if you want to go and save that girl, then you're going to have to learn how to master the arts of swordplay first." said Iruka.

"But, Iruka-sensei, if I do pass this swordplay exercise and if I do get the sword, then can I still do all my jutsus?" asked Naruto.

"Well, you can. But only if you lose your sword by mistake. Then you do your jutsus, like Shadow Clone Jutsu for example." said Iruka.

"All right. But..." said Naruto.

"But what?" asked Iruka.

"But if I'm in contact with an enemy, then can I do my Shadow Clone Jutsu?" asked Iruka.

"Well, if you've got multiple enemies, or like more than one enemy, then yes, you can perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu. But you already know the Shadow Clone Jutsu Technique, Naruto, but for now... I need you... to stay focused and concentrated on these fine sword exercises that I am about to show you. Naruto... are you ready?" asked Iruka.

"Yes." said Naruto as he nodded his head.

"All right. Today, your first lesson will be the horizontal slice! But don't worry about my safety, Naruto... come at me, Naruto Uzumaki!" cried Iruka as Naruto performed the horizontal slice.

"Well done, Naruto! You did a fine job! Okay. Next, is the vertical slice! Come at me, Naruto!" cried Iruka as Naruto performed the vertical slice.

"Good job, Naruto! Next is the thrust! Just come an me and show me what you've got, Naruto, until I say _"very good"_, okay?" asked Iruka as Naruto nodded his head and performed the thrust attack.

"Excellent work, Naruto! Well done! Okay. Next, is the spin attack! But be warned, Naruto: This other sword technique is called a parry attack, so this may be a little harder. But show me what you've got, Naruto!" cried Iruka as Naruto performed the the spin and parry attacks.

"Very good! And at last but not least... the jump attack! Come on, Naruto! Show me what you've got!" cried Iruka as Naruto performed the jump attack.

After Naruto and Iruka were done with their swordplay, Iruka said:

"That was fine display, Naruto. Well done. But still... I sense a feeling of anxiety of that sword that you carry... well, regardless... there is an eagerness that goes far beyond to be desired when fighting on the fields of battle... although I'm still a little bit unsure of when, where, what, how, and why this incident happened... there's a part of me that has faith in you. But, I hope that you now know how to use that sword which I doubt you'll be unable to figure out how to use it. But anyways, that sword in your left hand... take it... Naruto... it's yours now." said Iruka with a smile.

"Really? Wow! Oh my gosh, Iruka-sensei! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" cried Naruto as he gave Iruka a big hug.

As Naruto was about to leave Iruka's house, Iruka said:

"Naruto."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto as he looked at Iruka as he was about to head out the door.

"Good luck... and be careful." said Iruka as he smiled at Naruto.

"I will." said Naruto as he smiled at Iruka and got to the forest where the girl was.

Just then, he saw the girl in the forest, unconscious and hanging on a tree branch. After Naruto defeated the enemies in the forest, the girl woke up, shocked, and noticed that she was stuck on a tree branch as she fell off of it!

Naruto then quickly ran to her.

"Are you okay, Miss?" asked Naruto with concern.

"I'm... fine..." said the girl as she looked at Naruto, then at his jumpsuit.

"Whoa! What's with the jumpsuit?" asked the girl.

"It's my birthday today, so my grandfather made me wear it." replied Naruto.

"_Wait a minute... why should I be telling her this? Hmph. She probably doesn't even care." _said Naruto to herself as he stared at the girl. She had green eyes with pink short hair, a big wide forehead, and a Konoha ninja headband, just like Naruto's!

"Um, why are you staring at me?" asked the girl as she looked Naruto.

"Oh. It's nothing." said Naruto as he snapped out of his trance.

Just then, a man called the girl and said:

"Ms. Sakura! Ms. Sakura!"

He then ran to her and said:

"Oh! Oh thank goodness you're all right! When I saw you get dropped off by the bird on this summit, I thought you were-"

"Wait, Kakashi, did you just say, _"summit"_? So that stupid bird had the heart to drop me off on a mountain? Well! That bird did a good job, trying to get me killed so I could die, wasn't that nice of it! Good grief! Just great! Well, don't just stand there, Kakashi! Let's go! It's time to get our revenge on that bird who tried to kill me!" cried the girl who was now called Sakura as she was talking to Kakashi, one of her pirates.

"_Revenge?"_ asked a baffled Naruto to himself.

Kakashi then looked at Naruto and asked:

"But wait! Ms. Sakura, what about this boy?" 

"Don't worry about him, Kakashi! Let's just go! Come on! Speed it up! Walk faster!" replied Sakura as Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura left Outset Forest.


	4. Chapter 3: Konohamaru Gets Kidnapped!

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Chapter 3: Konohamaru Gets Kidnapped!

After Naruto rescued Sakura from Outset Forest, they were about to walk across the bridge. But just then, they heard Konohamaru say:

"Hey! Naruto!"

"_Naruto?" _asked Sakura to herself as she looked at Naruto and finally knew that the name of her rescuer was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto then saw his little brother, Konohamaru waving to his big brother as he waved back at him.

"Konohamaru, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait for me!" cried a surprised Naruto.

"I knew that you'd come back alive, so I decided to check on you to see if you were okay!" cried Konohamaru as he walked across the bridge.

Just then, the Helmaroc King returned.

"Konohamaru, look out out!" cried Naruto to Konohamaru. But it was too late. The Helmaroc King had grabbed Konohamaru in its talons.

"NARUTO! SAVE ME!" screamed Konohamaru.

"I'm coming, Konohamaru!" cried Naruto as he was about to go after the Helmaroc King only to find himself almost falling into the ocean as Sakura grabbed his hand as Kakashi grabbed her back.

"Uhnn! Stupid kid! Get a hold of yourself! Your little brother's gone! Do you hear me? He's gone, so now there's nothing you can do! Face it! He's gone!" cried Sakura as Naruto sadly watched the Helmaroc King flying away with Konohamaru in its talons.

"_Konohamaru..." _said Naruto to himself as he started to have tears in his eyes.

_Later that day..._

Naruto was telling Sakura that he wanted to go on her pirate ship so she could help him rescue Konohamaru.

"What? You come with us on our ship?" asked Sakura as she widened her eyes in shock.

"You heard me, Sakura. I want to go with you on our ship so I can rescue my little brother, Konohamaru." said Naruto as he nodded his head at Sakura.

"Listen kid, do you even know who you're asking? We're pirates! PIRATES! You know, the terror of the seas! So what do we get on bringing a helpless little kid like you on our ship? A headache! That's what we get! But look, Naruto, I know how you feel about your brother being kidnapped and all, and I'm really sorry that he did. But still, that has nothing to do with us now, does it?" asked Sakura.

"And just how in the world can you figure that out, Miss Fearsome Pirate?" asked Itachi as he overheard on their conversation.

"Whoa, whoa, bud. Since when can _you _decide to butt in our conversation, huh? And just who the heck are you?" asked Kakashi.

"This is Itachi Uchiha. He's one of the Akatsuki Postmen from Dragon Roost Island." said Naruto.

"Just hold that thought for a minute, Naruto, and let me talk to these so-called pirates." said Itachi.

"Hey! We are pirates you know!" cried an insulted Sakura.

"Shut up. Anyway, now that my job as one of the Akatsuki Postmen is to deliver letters to islands, I have quite heard a fact saying that young boys and girls have been getting kidnapped from all regions of the islands recently. Surely, you've heard of that, haven't you? But anyways, I'm getting off the subject. But whether you have heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young boys and girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped... while at the same time... never to be seen or heard from again. And unless my eyes deceive me, that young boy who had been kidnapped just now from this island also had long ears, did he not? Just like _you _do, Miss Fearsome Pirate. Well my point exactly is that the bird that you just saw might have accidentally taken that boy mistaking that boy for you, which is why it grabbed him." said Itachi as he looked at Naruto.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that it was young Naruto Uzumaki here who saved your life, did he not?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah! Believe it!" cried Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto... is this true?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"Oh! And while I'm at it, I might as well tell you the location of where the bird took Naruto's little brother, Konohamaru. The bird that kidnapped you and Konohamaru has made its foul nest into the far north that's on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress." said Itachi.

"Wait... the Forsaken Fortress? But isn't that the place where-" said Sakura as she remembered her mother being taken there five years ago when Sakura was only seven.

"So, now what are you so-called fearsome pirates going to do now, huh? Well, under the circumstances, I doubt it'd be unreasonable for you to help Naruto find his little brother, Konohamaru, now would it?" asked Itachi.

"Hmph... I don't need you to tell me that!" cried Sakura.

"Naruto... before you go off to save your little brother, Konohamaru, I must talk to you in private. It's important." said Itachi.

"Okay. I'll be right back, Sakura. Don't leave without me, okay?" asked Naruto.

Sakura then sighed and said:

"I won't, Naruto. I won't."

"So... anyway... what's this all about Itachi? Is it regarding Konohamaru?" asked Naruto.

"Well, no. But, like you who's little brother has been kidnapped, my little brother, Sasuke, has also been kidnapped around Konohamaru's age. Wait, how is old is Konohamaru?" asked Itachi.

"He's eight." said Naruto.

"Well, when Sasuke was eight, _he _had also been kidnapped by that same bird that captured Konohamaru about four years ago. But however, I must warn you about something." said Itachi.

"And what would that be?" asked Naruto.

"There's this man called Orochimaru that resides on the top of Forsaken Fortress. Sasuke's been missing for four years straight." said Itachi.

"Have you tried to save him?" asked Naruto.

"I tried. But sadly, Orochimaru was too powerful, that I wasn't able to stop him." said Itachi.

"So wait. Let me get this straight: Not only do you want me to save Konohamaru, but I also have to save your little brother, this Sasuke guy as well?" asked Naruto.

"Precisely." said Itachi.

"Well, can I at least know what Orochimaru and Sasuke look like?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. Here's Sasuke's picture." said Itachi as he gave Naruto a picture of Sasuke.

"So... it's already been four years since the last time that you saw Sasuke... ever since he was kidnapped... by this Orochimaru guy?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. But that's not all, Naruto. Here's a picture of Orochimaru." said Itachi as he gave a picture of Orochimaru to Naruto.

Naruto then shuddered and said:

"This Orochimaru guy looks like bad news."

"I know. Oh, and one more thing: If you ever get a chance to find and save Sasuke, then tell him that... his older brother, Itachi has been looking for the past four years." said Itachi.

"Don't worry, Itachi! If it means for me to save your little brother, Sasuke, then I'll do whatever it takes to save him! Even if it means... if I end up dying after being killed by Orochimaru." said Naruto.

"But also... I've heard that when Sasuke was eight, Orochimaru implanted something called

"The Curse Mark" on his neck. Sasuke wrote me a letter the day after he was kidnapped and was given the Curse Mark by Orochimaru. But be careful, Naruto: Sasuke may be under Orochimaru's spell, so try to be careful when you're around him, okay?" asked Itachi referring to Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"It's because... Sasuke might attack you... if he doesn't know you that well. But I know... that somewhere inside of Sasuke's heart... there's a part of him that wants to come out. No... there's a part of him... that wants to go back to being the old Sasuke that he was once before. Naruto... you might help Sasuke return back to his old self. Just promise that you'll save him, okay? Please, Naruto. Please save my little brother, Sasuke." said Itachi.

Naruto then smiled at Itachi and said:

"I will. Don't worry, Itachi. I'll find a way to bring your little brother, Sasuke back. I will." as he took the pictures of Orochimaru and Sasuke from Itachi's left hand.

"Thank you... Naruto." said Itachi with a smile.

"You're welcome... Itachi." said Naruto with a smile as Itachi hugged him in a friendly way.

"Hey! What's with the holdup, Naruto?" asked an impatient Sakura waiting for Naruto.

"Coming, Sakura!" cried Naruto as he put the pictures of Orochimaru and Sasuke in his pocket.

"Hey, listen, Naruto, I've heard nothing but evil rumors about this Forsaken Fortress. But you can't possibly mean to go there and to try and rescue your little brother, Konohamaru with just that cheap little sword of yours! But I'll tell you what, Naruto, if you can find another weapon like a shield to protect yourself, then I'll let you come on our ship. But don't come crying to me saying your miss your family, okay? I can't stand crybabies... and neither can my pirates. But, Naruto... since you're going off on a new adventure, you might as well say goodbye to all your friends and family, because guess what? After this, you won't be able to see them for a while. But don't get all homesick on me, okay? You've got ten minutes." said Sakura as Naruto rushed to his grandfather's house to get the shield that was hanging on the wall in his house.


	5. Chapter 4: A Grandson's Farewell

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Chapter 4: A Grandson's Farewell.

As Naruto got inside his grandfather's house, he noticed that the shield that was hanging on the wall... was gone!

_"Hey... where's the shield?" _asked a confused as he climbed down the ladder only to find his grandfather, Hiruzen standing there, facing the other way while not looking at his grandson.

"Naruto..." said Hiruzen as Naruto walked up to him.

"Yes... Grandpa?" asked Naruto.

"Is this... is this what you're looking for?" asked Hiruzen as he turned around to face Naruto with the shield in his hands.

"Grandpa..." said Naruto.

Hiruzen then smiled and said:

"Here... take it with you... Naruto." as he gave Naruto the shield.

Just then, tears formed in Hiruzen's eyes... as he began to cry.

"So... I guess it's true then. Konohamaru has been kidnapped now... hasn't he? What kind of terrible monster would want to capture such a poor, sweet, and innocent child like Konohamaru? Oh, Konohamaru..." said Hiruzen as he continued crying

Naruto then hugged his grandfather and said:

"Hey... Grandpa... don't worry. I'll find a way to bring Konohamaru back. But no offense, Grandpa, but even though Konohamaru might be a pain in the neck sometimes... he's actually sweet, caring, kind, and nice to me." said Naruto.

"Naruto... just promise me that you'll bring him home. Please, Naruto. Please bring Konohamaru back to me." said Hiruzen as he continued crying.

"Grandpa... I promise. But... I don't know if I'll come back or not. But... just pray for me, okay? Just pray to the goddesses that Konohamaru and I will come home safely, all right?" asked Naruto as he smiled at Konohamaru.

"Okay. Well... goodbye, Naruto." said Hiruzen as the tears continued to fall from his eyes.

Naruto also had tears in his eyes and said:

"Goodbye... Grandpa." as he gave Hiruzen one last hug and headed out the door with the shield on his back.

He then quickly wiped away the tears as he got to Sakura and her pirates.

"Wow, that's a pretty old decrepit that you got there, Naruto... but... are you sure that you'll be able to use that thing properly? I mean, what if you get splinters and cry like a baby? What will you do then, huh? Well, whatever... if you're ready to go, Naruto, then let's leave right now. Are you ready?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. I am ready." said Naruto as he nodded his head to Sakura and got on her pirate ship.

The townspeople were saying goodbye to Naruto.

"Good luck, Naruto!" cried Mizuki.

"Good luck finding Konohamaru!" cried Iruka.

"Take care of yourself, Naruto!" cried Mizuki's granddaughter, Shizune.

"Goodbye..." said Naruto as he waved goodbye to the townspeople of Outset Island, his home island.

"Wait!" cried Naruto.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Sakura as Naruto looked at his grandfather standing on the porch with a tear-stained face... as he was waving goodbye to his grandson as Naruto sadly waved back at him.

"Ugh... how much longer do you think this is going to take? Do you have an estimate?" asked an impatient Sakura.

"What? What are you talking about, Sakura?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura then smirked at him and said:

"Are you sure you want to quit right now? I mean, seriously, Naruto. Think about it." she then put her hands behind her head. "Well, anyway, I have a horrible feeling that you're going to get all weepy-eyed and depressed over me saying that you miss your family and you want to go back to your island. Look, there's still time, kid, but are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to your little island by staying with your grandfather while _we _as in my pirates and I, rescue your little brother instead? I mean, seriously, Naruto. Think about it." said Sakura as Naruto looked back at Outset.


	6. Chapter 5: The Forsaken Fortress

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker. Chapter 5: The Forsaken Fortress...

After Naruto left his home, Outset Island with Sakura and her pirates, he decided to go and look around the ship. Just then, Naruto came across a room.

_"Huh? What's this room?" _he asked to himself as he walked inside the room.

Just then, he saw a young brown-haired boy with a dog.

"Oh! You must be Naruto Uzumaki, the new swabbie!' cried the boy who was called Kiba.

"Uh, excuse me?" asked a confused Naruto.

"You know, new sailor. Oh! By the way, I'm Kiba Inuzuka! And this is my dog, Akamaru." said Kiba as he picked up his dog, Akamaru to Naruto as Akamaru barked at him.

"Uh, Sakura doesn't allow pets on her ship, does she?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Well, usually she doesn't allow pets, but since Akamaru and I've been really close ever since he was a puppy, and I was a kid, she said it was okay for him to join our pirate crew. Right, Akamaru?" asked Kiba as Akamaru barked.

"But anyway, that's not what I wanted to show you. You see these platforms? Now, in order for you to become one of us, a pirate, you have to pass a test." said Kiba.

"What kind of test?" asked Naruto.

"It's a test that all new pirates have to take. But I'll tell you what to do, kid." said Kiba as he jumped on a switch.

"First, you have to step on this switch. Now, look kid, check ths out! When the platforms rise up, you jump on them, like this." said Kiba as he jumped on a platform.

Kiba then walked on the platform next to the rope.

"Okay, next: you have to jump at the rope, grab it, then swing. But here's the catch, kid: If you can pass this test, then we'll let you join our pirate crew and I'll give you something really nice. But if you don't, then you'll have to start all over. Are you ready, kid? Go!" cried Kiba as Naruto surprisingly completed the pirate test.

"What? Y-You did it already? I... I don't believe it! Well then, Naruto Uzumaki, as a thanks for passing this test... I'll give you this... but... just don't tell anyone that I gave this to you... including Miss Sakura. Okay?' asked Kiba.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Just don''t tell anyone, okay?" asked Kiba as he gave Naruto a Spoils Bag.

"Uh... gee... thanks, Kiba... I guess." said Naruto as he took the Spoils Bag from Kiba.

"HEY! NARUTO! WE'VE REACHED THE FORSAKEN FORTRESS! HURRY UP AND GET UP HERE!" shouted Sakura.

"Oh. I gotta go. Bye, Kiba!" cried Naruto as he left Kiba alone in the room with Akamaru.

_"I wonder if it was okay with Miss Sakura if I gave that Spoils bag to Naruto?" _asked Kiba to himself.

As soon as Naruto got outside, he heard Sakura cal him.

"NARUTO! I'M UP HERE!" called Sakura as Naruto climbed up the ladder and got on the deck of the pirate ship.

"So, Naruto, what were you doing with Kiba? Wait. Don't tell me: You were playing some stupid game for treasure, weren't you? Well, whatever! Anyway, there's something that you have to see! Take a look for yourself! You see that cursed isle over there? That's the Forsaken Fortress. I've heard some strange rumors about this scary place. But here's what I _do _know, Naruto: A long time ago, this placed used to be a hideout of some no-good looking group of pirates that used to be our rivals... but they were just small-time. Now, this place looks like a pretty dangerous one. Aha! I knew it! Look, Naruto! Look over by that window over there! Go on, take a look!" cried Sakura as Naruto took out his telescope.

"I've never seen so many seagulls flock in my life before. Have you? Look, Naruto. I'll bet that's the place where your brother's locked up." said Sakura.

_"Konohamaru..." _said Naruto to himself as he thought of Konohamaru.

"...But however... it looks like the place is surrounded with guards. I have a bad feeling that this isn't going to work, Naruto... otherwise, we'd be spotted by now and we'd be dead meat way before we got a chance to land there. Hmmm... what do we do now?" asked Sakura as she suddenly winked at Naruto.

_"I know..." _said Sakura to herself as she smirked at Naruto.

Just then, Naruto found himself placed inside a barrel.

"Huh? Hey! Sakura! What gives? What's the big idea here, huh? What is this? Is this some kind of a joke?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Now, now, Naruto, just calm down and try not to struggle, all right? But listen, Naruto, if you really want to get into a dangerous place like that... well... this is the only way to do it. But trust me, kid. We pirates do things like this all the time. But don't worry about it, Naruto! It isn't the end of the world, you know! Trust me, Naruto... this... is going to be a piece of cake! Is everyone ready? Don't be afraid, Naruto, all right? We're professionals, so we're going to launch you a good one. Ready? 3... 2... 1! Blast off!" cried Sakura as Naruto flew from the catapult and into the Forsaken Fortress as he ended up losing his sword in the process and fell into the water.

When Naruto got out of the water, he noticed that his sword was gone!

"Aw man! My sword is gone! Thanks a lot, Sakura!" cried Naruto out loud.

"You're welcome." said Sakura.

"Huh? Sakura? Where are you? I can't see you! Hello!" cried Naruto as he started freaking out while finding out where the voice was coming from.

"Look inside your pocket, you idiot." said Sakura as Naruto took out the pirate's gem.

"So your sword landed all the way up there? Shoot! I'm so sorry, Naruto! I apologize! Please forgive me! Heh, heh, heh... I guess I... got a little carried away, huh? Oh! And by the way, Naruto... the look on your face... PRICELESS! Oh, and about this stone... I kind of slipped this into your pocket before we fired you all the way over there to where you are. And I'm not kidding, Naruto, this stone... is not an ordinary one. So basically, I can watch your every move through this stone and you can hear me with it as I can also hear _you_ with it." said Sakura.

"Wait... you mean... wait a minute... are you spying on me with this stone, Sakura?" asked an angry Naruto.

"Sadly, yes." said Sakura.

_"Curse you, Sakura." _said Naruto to himself as he silently cursed in his head.

"So if you feel a slight rumble in your pocket, Naruto, then that means that I can talk to you through this. But also, there's also something that I have to tell you, Naruto." said Sakura.

"And what would that be, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Now that you lost your sword, you can perform jutsus, can't you?" asked Sakura.

"How did you know that?" cried Naruto.

"You told me, remember?" asked Sakura.

"Oh yeah. So I uh... heh, heh... I must've told you everything, huh?" asked Naruto.

"You sure have, Naruto. You sure have. But anyway, listen up. I want this stone back after you save your little brother, Konohamaru, understand? This stone is called... "The Royal Family's Gossip Stone". But also for now until you get your sword back, Naruto, then you can do your Shadow Clone Jutsu on the guards inside the Forsaken Fortress. But listen, Naruto, do not lose this stone, understand?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." said Naruto.

"Good." said Sakura as Naruto made his way inside the Forsaken Fortress.

_45 minutes later..._

After it took Naruto 45 minutes to get past the guards of the Forsaken Fortress, he finally found his sword.

"My sword! Yes!" said Naruto as he started jumping up and down. Just then, the entrance was blocked as Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto while he was standing in front of the door that led to the prison room that Konohamaru was in.

"So... you must be Sasuke Uchiha." said Naruto.

"And you must be Naruto Uzumaki." said Sasuke.

"Wait... how do you know my name?" asked Naruto.

"Your little brother, Konohamaru, has been talking an awful lot about you lately, Naruto. But never mind that! I will not let you get past this fortress alive! You're going down, punk!" cried Sasuke.

"Oh bring it on, sucker!" cried Naruto as he and Sasuke began fighting.

_After the battle..._

Afterwards, Sasuke collapsed.

"Naruto... I shall never forget this!" cried Sasuke as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good job, Naruto!" said Sakura as Naruto took out the "The Royal Family's Gossip Stone".

"Thank you, Sakura. And... Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yes... Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Listen... if I don't come out of that prison room alive... I just want to say... thank you... for everything... Sakura." said Naruto. Those words that came out of Naruto's mouth made Sakura feel like crying as she feared that she'd never see him again.

As soon as Naruto went inside the prison room, he saw Konohamaru in a prison cell trapped inside with a girl named Moegi and a boy named Udon.

"Naruto!" cried Konohamaru as he, along with Moegi and Udon looked at Naruto.

"Konohamaru!" cried Naruto as he was about to walk over to Konohamaru's prison cell to free him, Moegi, and Udon.

Just then, the Helmaroc King (with Sasuke riding on top of it while controlling the bird) came crashing down the ceiling and screeched.

"Naruto! Look out!" cried Konohamaru. But sadly, it was too late. The Helmaroc King had already grabbed Naruto by the beak.

"NO! NARUTO!" screamed Konohamaru as the Helmaroc King took Naruto to the top of Forsaken Fortress.

Just then, as they got to the top, Naruto saw the man called Orochimaru that Itachi was talking about who kidnapped Sasuke four years ago was standing right next to his right-hand-man Kabuto Yakushi right to Orochimaru's left side.

"Wait... you're-" said Naruto as Sasuke interrupted Naruto by saying:

"Lord Orochimaru... I got the boy... now what should I do?" asked Sasuke.

Orochimaru then snapped his fingers and said:

"Sasuke... throw him."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." said Sasuke as the Helmaroc King threw Naruto into the ocean as he screamed.

_Back at the pirate ship..._

Sakura was inside her cabin while waiting for Naruto to return with Konohamaru.

"Miss Sakura! Miss Sakura!" cried Kakashi as he came bursting in through Sakura's cabin door.

"What? What is it, Kakashi?" cried Sakura.

"It's Naruto! He's gone!" cried Kakashi.

"What?" cried a panicked Sakura as she climbed up the ladder on the deck of the pirate ship.

"Shino! Give me the telescope! Now!" cried Sakura as Shino gave her the telescope. She then carefully looked for Naruto through the telescope... but sadly... he was gone.

"Oh... Miss Sakura... I'm so sorry." said Shino.

Sakura then sadly climed down the ladder on the deck of the pirate ship and was about to go inside her cabin. Just then, she saw Kakashi by the cabin door.

"I'm really sorry about Naruto, Miss Sakura." said Kakashi.

Sakura then looked at Kakashi.

"You... you really seemed to care about him... didn't you?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course I did." said Sakura, sadly.

"Do you love him?" asked Kakashi.

"What?" asked Sakura as she looked at Kakashi as she widened her eyes in shock.

"Do you love him?" repeated Kakashi.

"I-" said Sakura as she went inside her cabin room and slammed the door on him.

_"Was it something I said?" _asked a confused Kakash to himself.

Sakura then sat down on her bed, and looked at the picture of her deceased mother, Tsunade. Just then, she remembered Naruto's last words that he said to her:

_"Listen... if I don't come out of that prison room alive... I just want to say... thank you... for everything... Sakura."_

As she was remembering the time that he saved her from the Helmaroc King, Sakura began to cry.

_"Naruto... why? Why?" _asked Sakura to herself as she continued crying believing Naruto to be dead as she eventually fell asleep... and dreamt of Naruto... his smiling face... his grin... the times that they've been through together... but most importantly... the time... that he saved her.


	7. Chapter 6: The King Of Red Lions

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Chapter 6: The King Of Red Lions.

**(Note: Hi guys, I know it's been a while since I haven't uploaded the next chapter to The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker. I hope you can forgive me for my tardiness in the chapter. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.)**

As Naruto was unconscious, he feared that he'd already broken his promises to both his grandfather Hiruzen, to rescue his little brother Konohamaru, while he also promised Itachi that he'd rescue _his _little brother, Sasuke.

_"Grandpa... Itachi... Sakura... I'm... sorry... forgive me..." _said Naruto to himself.

"Naruto... Naruto... wake up." said a voice.

_"Sakura? Itachi?" _asked a confused Naruto to himself as he thought that the voice was coming from either Sakura or Itachi.

"Hey! Pull yourself, Naruto!" cried the voice again.

_"Wait a minute... this isn't Sakura." _said a confused Naruto to himself.

"Naruto! Wake up!" cried the voice.

_"And it isn't Itachi either. No... this voice... who... whose is it? Who... who in the world... is calling me... and... how does he even know my name?" _asked Naruto to himself as he realized that the voice was neither Itachi or Sakura... in fact... it was an older man's voice... that woke him up.

_"Sakura? Itachi? Konohamaru? Hey... where is everybody? Jeez, where am I?" _asked a confused Naruto to himself.

"Have you come to your senses yet?" asked the voice.

"Who said that? Who's there?" asked a startled Naruto.

"You, my friend, are suprisingly dull-witted, and you're a stupid idiot." said the voice as it turned out to be a talking boat as the boat turned its head around.

"Ah! A talking boat!" cried Naruto as he fell back in shock and suprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I startle you? Well, I guess to me, that's natural whenever I meet someone new... like you... Naruto." said the boat.

"Okay then... three things. #1: Who are you? #2: How do even know my name? And #3: I'm not that much of a stupid person who's an idiot, you know!" cried an angry Naruto.

"Well, to answer your second question, Naruto, I've known your father, Minato Namikaze Uzumaki, who was also the Fourth Hokage from Konoha long ago before you were ever born, kid. Also, you're the son of the Fourth Hokage, am I not correct?" asked the boat as Naruto was shocked.

"Wait a second... I don't remember my father telling me that he met a boat like you!" cried Naruto who was shocked.

"Now, to answer your second question, Naruto, I am the only boat that speaks the words of men as much as wide as our world is. I am... The King Of Red Lions!" cried the boat who was now called the King Of Red Lions.

"Yes, Naruto... I have been watching you ever since you first came to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue your little brother, Konohamaru. But do not fear, my child, I am not your enemy. But I understand about how you're desperate to save your brother. Ah, but surely, you've seen... him... haven't you, Naruto? He's the shadow that commands that monstrous bird... the man who has a right-hand-man named Kabuto Yakushi... the man who has Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother of Itachi, one of the Rito Postmen of Dragon Roost Island, and the son of Fugaku Uchiha... and this man has Sasuke captive... his name is... Orochimaru." said the King Of Red Lions as Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he remembered what Itachi told him about Orochimaru.

_Flashback..._

_"There's this man called Orochimaru that resides on the top of Forsaken Fortress. Sasuke's been missing for four years straight." said Itachi._

_"So... it's already been four years since the last time that you saw Sasuke... ever since he was kidnapped... by this Orochimaru guy?" asked Naruto._

_"Yes. But that's not all, Naruto. Here's a picture of Orochimaru." said Itachi as he gave a picture of Orochimaru to Naruto._

_Naruto then shuddered and said:_

_"This Orochimaru guy looks like bad news."_

_"But also... I've heard that when Sasuke was eight, Orochimaru implanted something called "The Curse Mark" on his neck. Sasuke wrote me a letter the day after he was kidnapped and was given the Curse Mark by Orochimaru. But be careful, Naruto: Sasuke may be under Orochimaru's spell, so try to be careful when you're around him, okay?"_

_"I will. Don't worry, Itachi. I'll find a way to bring your little brother, Sasuke back. I will." as he took the pictures of Orochimaru and Sasuke from Itachi's left hand._

_"Thank you... Naruto." said Itachi with a smile._

_"You're welcome... Itachi." said Naruto with a smile as Itachi hugged him in a friendly way._

_End of flashback..._

Suddenly, the image of Orochimaru appeared in Naruto's mind as the King Of Red Lions said: 

"He... is the person who obtained thsi so-called "power" from the gods of Hyrule. Orochimaru also attempted to try and cover this beautiful land of Hyrule into darkness. But however, he had been ultimately sealed away. This man, Naruto, is also the same Orochimaru from long ago who tried to take over the world by trying to kill the Hero Of Time. The dark realm of the ancient legends speak of him... but sadly, I don't know why the seal of the gods themselves has been undone. But now that Orochimaru has returned, he's planning to get his revenge on the Heor Of Time's ancestor by trying to take over the world with his "evil magic". Naruto, you do wish to save Konohamaru from this man, no?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Yes, I do." said Naruto.

"And you'll do whatever it takes to save Konohamaru by killing Orochimaru once and for all?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Yes... if it means saving Konohamaru... then I'll do whatever it takes... to stop Orochimaru once and for all!" cried a determined Naruto.

"I see. Well, in that case, Naruto, then I'll become your new sidekick from now on... together can we kill Orochimaru and stop this evil magic of his!" cried the King Of Red Lions.

"Well, King Of Red Lions? Let's go then!" cried Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. We can't." said the King Of Red Lions.

"Huh? Why not? I thought we were going to kill Orochimaru. That's what we have to do, right?" asked a confused Naruto.

"We do, but..." said the King Of Red Lions.

"But?" asked Naruto.

The King Of Red Lions then turned his face away from Naruto, and said:

"Oh dear. It seems I'm getting ahead of myself. Although I am a boat that possesses the power of speech... I am without a sail. And without a sail, I cannot travel the seas. Since I've brought you this far to the east of the Forsaken Fortress, somewhere on this island called Winfall Island, Naruto, is a sail. But if you can come back in a few minutes with a sail, then I will be happy to assist you, my friend. Why, without a sail, then I wouldn't be of assistance to you, Naruto." said the King Of Red Lions.

"Well... okay... I'll do it... just give me ten minutes to find you a sail, and I'll meet you back here with one. Sound like a plan, King Of Red Lions?" asked Naruto.

"Deal!" cried the King Of Red Lions.

"I'll be back in ten minutes!" cried Naruto.

"Be careful, Naruto!" cried the King Of Red Lions.

"I will!" cried Naruto as he ran off to go find a sail on the island which was now called, "Windfall Island".

Finally, Naruto got to a shop that had a sail for a boat just like the King Of Red Lions.

"Um, excuse me, but do you sell a sail?" asked Naruto.

"Oh! A customer! Welcome to Ebisu's Gift Shop! For you see... I come from a far away place that's really cold and the winters are always harsh there. I wish to open up a shop here on this island, and you're my first customer! So, what can I get for you today?" asked Ebisu.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for a sail. Do you sell any?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I do. But you have to pay for it first. How does... 80 rupees sound, hmm?" asked Ebisu.

"I'll take it!" cried Naruto.

"Great! It's yours now!" cried Ebisu.

"Wow! Thanks!" cried Naruto as Ebisu gave him the sail.

"Well, come again soon!" cried Ebisu.

"Bye!" cried Naruto as he decided to take a tour around Windfall.

Just then, he saw a building which had a door.

_"Hello, what's this?' _asked Naruto to himself as he went inside the room only to find a prison cell.

_"Hmmm... I wonder what this switch does?" _asked Naruto as he stepped on a switch.

Just then, a man with a green jumpsuit and a Jonin jacket appeared.

"Oh! Were you the one that saved me?" asked the man.

"Uh, yeah, I was." said Naruto.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much! I grovel at feet!" cried the man as he was kissing Naruto's feet.

"Stop it! Who are you anyway?" asked an angry Naruto.

"I am the one call, "Might Guy! The Noble Blue Beast!" Together, you and I would make a great team! We could save the world together, and then you'd say, "Oh Guy! Thanks for your help! How could I ever thank you?" Oh, but first... may I know the name of my rescuer?" asked the man who was now called Guy.

"Uh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto, who was confused.

"Well then, Naruto, as thanks for rescuing me, here is a heartfelt gift for you, my nw companion! Ninja Art: Item Appear Jutsu!" cried Guy as he gave Naruto a Might Guy Turner.

"A Gameboy? What the heck is this all about?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Well Naruto, with this Might Guy Turner, I can help you if ever you get stuck on a dungeon, or maybe I can give you a quick hint! But, there is one more thing that I ask of you." said Guy.

"What is it?" asked Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"_You _have to let _me, _Might Guy, go on your quest with you as a sidekick!" cried Guy.

"Uh, I already have a sidekick. I don't need a guy in tights." said Naruto.

"You dare make fun of The Noble Blue Beast? Why, this is no ordinary Jonin vest in which you're seeing, Naruto. This is a flak jacket, in which we, the Jonin wear! So how dare you insult The Noble Blue Beast?" asked an angry Guy.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, dude! I was just joking! Gosh! You don't have to get all defensive about it! Besides, even if you claim that you're not wearing tights or not, then your eyebrows are bushy! In fact, I should call you, "Bushy Brow Sensei!" _You have bushy brows! You have bushy brows! Na na na na na na! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!_" cried Naruto as he began teasing Guy.

"Do not insult The Noble Blue Beast! Well, whatever, kid. Anyways, I forgot. There's one more thing that I have to give you, Naruto." said Guy.

"And what that be, Bushy Brow Sensei?" asked Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"Here! Take this map! It's a map to my island! It's called, "Might Guy Island!" Remember, if ever you need help with finding charts, you know who to call! See you later, Naruto! May we meet again!" cried Guy as he left the room.

_"Man... that guy was so annoying! I just hope Sasuke's not as annoying as him!" _said Naruto to himself as he went back to the King Of Red Lions.

_Five minutes later..._

Finally, Naruto had reached the King Of Red Lions.

"Ah, I see you have found a sail, Naruto! Very well! I shall teach you the art of sailing a boat! Let us begin! Remember, if you need to climb on me, just hop in! Now, if you want to hoist the sail, just open the sail itself and it will catch the wind, which will push the boat itself forward. But, if you want to move quicker, then you should let the wind blow directly in the sail. Just try it when you adjust it's speed. Now, did you understand everything I just told you, Naruto?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Yes." said Naruto as he nodded his head.

"Very well, then. Oh, and one more thing, Naruto. If ever you get lost at sea, just open up your Sea Chart and the chart itself will tell you which direction you're going. I have already marked the place where we'll be heading on your Sea Chart, as we speak. Now! It's off to the east we go! Let's go, Naruto!" cried The King Of Red Lions.

"Right!" cried Naruto as he climbed onto the King Of Red Lions.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura and her pirates..._

Sakura was sleeping in her cabin. Just then, as the sun was shining through her window, she woke up.

She then got out of bed, put her red dress on (because she was wearing pink pajamas), and went outside to greet her pirates on the deck.

"Good morning, Miss Sakura!" cried all the pirates in unison.

"Good morning." said Sakura.

"Hey, Miss Sakura, aren't we going to go and find some treasure?" asked Kankuro.

"No, Kankuro. Men, I've decided. We're going to find Naruto." said a determined Sakura.

"But, Miss Sakura. That Naruto kid's dead. Why not we forget about him and then we could go and find some treasure?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah. Kakashi's right. We should just forget about Naruto and-" said Kiba as Sakura interrupted him by saying:

"No, Kiba! We are going to find Naruto, and that's that!"

"Naruto... I have faith in him. Even though I was a little hard on him... I really cared about him... and I liked him too." said Sakura as she began to clutch her Triforce Of Wisdom Pendant that her mother, Tsunade gave her on her 5th birthday seven years ago. She then began to have tears in her eyes.

_"Miss Sakura..." _said Yamato to himself.

She then fell on the ground, put her hands on her eyes while covering her face, and began to cry about Naruto.

"Alright. We'll do it." said Kakashi.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at Kakashi.

"If Naruto's really that important, then we'll do whatever it takes... to help you find him... Miss Sakura." said Kakashi.

"Thank you... Kakashi... no... thank you... all of you." said Sakura.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go and find Naruto!" cried Kiba.

"Kiba, who died and made you boss?" asked Shino.

"Yeah! Everyone, get back to work!" cried a bossy Sakura.

"Yes, Miss Sakura!" cried the pirates.

_"Naruto... wherever you are... I'll find you." _said Sakura to herself as she remembered Naruto's smile.


	8. Chapter 7: Dragon Roost Island

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Chapter 7: Dragon Roost Island.

**(Note: Hinata will not be appearing until later on in the story. I don't want to spoil anything because it might be a spoiler for those of you who have either not read this story, or have not played the game. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! Oh, and the story about the death of Neji's father, Hizashi, I know that that didn't actually happen. I just made it up.)**

_Meanwhile, with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke..._

Back at the Forsaken Fortress, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke were in Orochimaru's lair that was at the tower of the Forsaken Fortress.

"Kabuto." said Orochimaru.

"Yes? What is it, Lord Orochimaru?" asked Kabuto as he sat right next to his master while Orochimaru was on his chair.

"Kabuto, I want you to bring the Sound Ninja 5 here." said Orochimaru.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. I'm on it." said Kabuto as he went inside the Sound Ninja 5's room.

"Sound Ninja 5: Jirobo! Kidomaru! Kimmimaro! Sakon! Tayuya!" cried Kabuto.

"Yes, Kabuto?" they all asked in unison.

"Lord Orochimaru wants to see you... all of you." said Kabuto.

"Okay." said Tayuya.

After the Sound Ninja Five got into Orochimaru's throne room, they saw Orochimaru... waiting for them. The Sound Ninja Five then all bowed down to Orochimaru.

"What is it you ask of us, Lord Orochimaru?" asked Kimmimaro.

"Everyone, I want you all to kill that Naruto brat. But however, you will all be separated and each of you will be in five separate dungeons." said Orochimaru.

"So who's going to be in which dungeon?" asked Tayuya.

"Here. I have the list." said Orochimaru as he gave Tayuya and everyone else the list on who would be fighting Naruto in which dungeon.

The list read:

_Kidomaru will be in Dragon Roost Cavern and will summon his pet, Gohma to kill Naruto._

_Sakon & Ukon will be in the Forbidden Woods and will summon their pet, Kalle Demos to kill Naruto._

_Kimmimaro will be in The Tower Of The Gods and will summon his pet, Godan to kill Naruto._

_Jirobo will be in the Earth Temple to where he summoned his pet, Jalhalla to kill the sage, Ino Yamanaka about a year ago, while using Jalhalla to also kill Naruto._

_And Tayuya will be in the Wind Temple to where she used her pet, Molgera to kill the sage, Gaara about a year ago, while using Molgera to also kill Naruto._

"But wait. Lord Orochimaru, I thought _we, _the Sound Ninja Five were also going to kill Naruto ourselves?" asked a shocked Kidomaru.

"Don't worry. If Naruto defeats everyone's summoned pets, then you'll be able to kill him later on in his journey. Now, does everyone understand what I just told them?" asked Orochimaru.

The Sound Ninja 5 all nodded.

"Do you now understand what you all have to do?" asked Orochimaru.

The Sound Ninja 5 all nodded their heads again.

"Okay... once you've all killed Naruto, bring his dead body back here. Now... go!" cried Orochimaru.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!" cried The Sound Ninja 5 as they all disappeared to their assigned dungeons to kill Naruto with their summoned pets.

"Lord Orochimaru. Where does that leave me? When do _I _get to kill Naruto, huh?" asked Sasuke.

Orochimaru then chuckled, looked at Sasuke, and said:

"Not just yet, Sasuke. Not just yet." as he did an evil smile.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto..._

Finally, after Naruto and the King Of Red Lions left Windfall Island, they had just arrived at Dragon Roost Island.

"Naruto! Look! That island with the horizon! Do you not see that?" asked the King Of Red Lions as he and Naruto arrived at Dragon Roost Island. Naruto then got off of the King Of Red Lions.

"Yes, Naruto. This... is Dragon Roost Island. Home of the Akatsuki Rito Postmen, the bird people, and the dragon, Valoo, who resides at the top of this island. Naruto, here you will meet Valoo, and you will ask for a pearl called, "Din's Pearl." Oh, and while you're at it, Naruto, you should ask the inhabitants of this island of how you can see the dragon, Valoo." said the King Of Red Lions.

"Well, I guess I better go find this "Din's Pearl" thing. See you later, King Of Red Lions." said Naruto as he was about to leave, but the King Of Red Lions said:

"Oh! I almost forgot! Hold on, Naruto! Just wait for a few more minutes!"

"What is it, King Of Red Lions?" asked Narut as he sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Here! Take this baton! It's called, "The Wind Waker!" cried the King Of Lions as he gave Naruto The Wind Waker.

"Wow! Sweet! You're giving this to me?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Yes. Take it. It's yours now. But first, in order for you to use The Wind Waker, I'm going to teach you on how to use it. In the olden days, people used this Wind Waker to play in prayer as they prayed to the gods in the heavens. But, however, I don't think it still works, though. Go on, Naruto. Try it." said the King Of Red Lions as Naruto started playing some music with The Wind Waker.

"That's it, Naruto! Well, I guess you know how to use it then! I just hope that it's of use to you on your journey. I think you would do very well as you're learing how to play The Wind Waker, Naruto." said The King Of Red Lions.

"Well, okay, then. Thanks for giving this to me, King Of Red Lions!" cried a happy Naruto.

"You're welcome, Naruto." said The King Of Red Lions.

"I'll be back in a little bit. Bye!" cried Naruto as he left The King Of Red Lions alone.

_"Good luck... Naruto..." _said The King Of Red Lions to himself.

While Naruto was trying to find an Akatsuki Rito Postman, he ended up bumping into Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, the one who asked Naruto if he could save his little brother, Sasuke, for him to which Naruto promised Itachi that he'd bring Sasuke back to him... until he got kicked out by Orochimaru out of The Forsaken Fortress where both Itachi's brother, Sasuke, and Naruto's little brother, Konohamaru were borg being held captive by Orochimaru.

**(Note: No they do not have beaks, just wings, people!) **

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Oh! Naruto? Naruto, is that you?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah! You better believe it!" cried Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto! It is you! Oh, I'm so glad to see you're okay! I must say, young Naruto, you have traveled afar for someone who doesn't have any wings. Well, what about Konohamaru? Have you saved him?" asked Itachi.

"Sadly, no. I tried. But, I got kicked out by Orochimaru." said Naruto as he looked away from Itachi.

"Speaking of Orochimaru, have you found Sasuke?" asked Itachi.

"Well... I found him... but I also found out that since Orochimaru controls the Helmaroc King, Sasuke rides on top of it, so I couldn't save him. Hey! But don't worry, Itachi! I still haven't broken my promise! No matter what, I'm gonna bring both Konohamaru and Sasuke back home where they belong! Believe it!" cried a determined Naruto.

"Hmm, so you say, eh? Very well then, I shall tell the king about your arrival. See you inside, Naruto!" cried Itachi as he flew inside the Dragon Roost Island Throne Room.

_Inside the Dragon Roost Island Throne Room..._

Naruto saw Itachi standing with a long, brown-haired man who was standing with Hidan, and Kakuzu while Konan was flying.

"I see. So you haven't figured out the cause of the great Valoo's anger, huh?" asked the man.

"Nope. I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but we've done all we can, so far." said Konan.

"Hmph. Very well, Konan. You are dismissed." said the man.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." said Konan as she flew away.

"Ah, you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Itachi, here, told me all about you, and about how you were going to save his little brother, Sasuke, and the great Valoo himself. But anyways, I'm getting off topic. You see, Naruto... the great dragon, Valoo hasn't been feeling so well lately." said the man.

"Uh, yeah. But, who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It seems I have gotten carried away with my story and didn't properly introduce myself! I am Hiyashi Hyuga, King Of Dragon Roost Island." said the man who was now called Hiyashi.

"Right. But, Hiyashi, when you said that Valoo wasn't feeling well, did you mean by not feeling well as in he's sick?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Well, technically, Naruto, no. What I mean as in by he's not feeling well, I mean as in he's been getting very angry and violent lately. Although, we can't figure out why he's been acting this way." said a confused Hiyashi.

"Psst. Your Majesty, what your nephew, Neji?" asked Itachi as he whispered in Hiyashi's left ear.

"Oh! Yes... about my nephew... Neji... you see, Naruto, Neji is at the age of where his wings will be able to grow if he receives this "scale" that we Ritos here have on Dragon Roost Island. But however, since Valoo's been becoming really violent and angry, Neji hasn't been able to come out of his room. But Naruto, I must ask of you: Will you please talk to my nephew, Neji, and try to share some of your courage? Will you, Naruto Uzumaki, be able to meet my nephew, Neji Hyuga?" asked Hiyashi.

"Yes." said Naruto as he nodded his head.

"Good! Thank you, Naruto! And believe me, Naruto, we will try our very best to help solve your problem and Itachi's as well. Here. Take this Delivery Bag, Naruto. It could be of use to you. Who knows? It sure might come in handy!" cried Hiyashi as he gave Naruto the Delivery Bag.

"Oh, Naruto, one more thing. Before you go and meet my nephew, Neji, there's a girl named Tenten. I wrote a letter addressed to Neji, but Tenten is holding it for him because she didn't want to give it to him until you showed up, Naruto. Well, Naruto, good luck in trying to save Valoo and our beautiful island of Dragon Roost. See you later!" cried Hiyashi as he flew away.

Naruto then went to go and meet Tenten to which he finally found her in a room.

"Um, excuse me Miss, are you Tenten?" asked Naruto as Tenten turned around to face him.

"Oh! You must be Naruto Uzumaki, the boy with the orange jumpsuit, blue eyes, and yellowish blonde hair, right?" asked Tenten.

"Uh, yeah, I am." said Naruto.

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto. I'm Tenten." said Tenten with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, I think I already knew that. King Hiyashi, also known as the King Of Dragon Roost Island told me who you were. He also said that he wrote a letter addressed to his nephew, Neji, but he said that you weren't going to give it to him until I showed up. Is that correct?" asked Naruto.

"Yes! Well, since he might have already told you about the great Valoo's anger, I have a sort of a connection with him as well. For you see, my dream is to become a great attendant to Valoo, but I'm actually studying to be one. Oh! What am I thinking? Here, Naruto! Take this letter. It's from the king. He also wants you to give it to Neji. Hey, but, um, listen Naruto, can you... after you're done with meeting Neji, can you please meet me at the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern later on? I have a small favor to ask of you." said Tenten.

"Oh! Sure Tenten! No problem!" cried Naruto with a grin.

"Great! Oh, and if you want to know where Neji's room is, it's way in the back on the first floor. All you have to do is to go down a couple of steps and you'll find his room there. But, Naruto, when you meet Neji, please don't be offended by his manner. I promise you, Naruto, Neji does not have any bad intentions. Well, after you meet me at the entrance of Dragon Roost Cavern later on, I'll explain everything there. Well, see you later, Naruto! Bye!" cried Tenten with a giggle as she left the room where she first met Naruto.

_Meanwhile, with Neji..._

Naruto finally found Neji's room and walked right in while he was laying down on his bed.

"Um, excuse me, are you... Neji Hyuga?" asked Naruto as Neji looked at him.

"Oh, who are you? What are you doing in my room? Why are you here?" asked Neji.

"Well, F.Y.I., I've come to bring a letter for you. It's from your uncle, Hiyashi." said Naruto.

"Uncle... Hiyashi?" asked Neji.

"Yes. Here. Take it." said Naruto as he gave Neji Hiyashi's letter.

"Tch. Oh sure! He actually believes that _you _can try to calm the great Valoo down? Uh-uh! I don't think so, kid! Listen, if you think that I'm going to go and see Valoo, then you must be out of your mind!" cried an angry Neji.

"I'm out of my mind? You're the one who's not believing in yourself! In fact, I think you're too scared that "the great Valoo" might hurt you because of his violent temper!" cried an angry Naruto as he grabbed Neji by his collar.

"Kid, if you don't put me down right now, and if you say one more word about me going to try and visit Valoo, then I'll be forced to do my Byakugan on you!" cried Neji who was now angry himself.

"Heh! I'd like to see you try!" cried Naruto in a teasing way.

"Well whatever! I don't believe that a runt like _you _can try to get past Dragon Roost Cavern by trying to calm Valoo down!" cried Neji.

"Alright! I'll give you a deal: If I can try to go inside Dragon Roost Cavern by seeing what is wrong with Valoo, then I'll prove to _you _that I was finally able to calm Valoo down!" cried Naruto.

"Is that a bet or what, kid?" asked Neji.

"You bet it is!" cried Naruto.

"Alright, then if you win the bet, I'll give you Din's Pearl. But if _I _win, then I'll prove that I was right all along and you were wrong!" cried Neji.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Did you say, "Din's Pearl"?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Why? What's wrong?" asked Neji.

"I was about to ask you if you could give me Din's Pearl." said Naruto.

"Hey, what about our bet?" asked Neji.

"Oh. Right. That. Well, alright. If I can try to go inside Dragon Roost Cavern while trying to figure out what's wrong with Valoo, then will you give me Din's Pearl?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Oh, and one more thing, kid." said Neji.

"What is it?" asked Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"Please put me down." said Neji as Naruto put him down on his bed.

"Remember our bet, kid." said Neji.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later... wimp." said Naruto.

"Hey!" cried an angry Neji as Naruto left his room.

**(Note: From now on, if Naruto is about to enter a dungeon, I'll have that as a separate chapter. Will Naruto win his bet against Neji? Will Naruto prove that Neji was wrong and he was right? These questions will be answered in Chapter 8 of The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker. Stay tuned!)**


	9. Chapter 8: Dragon Roost Cavern

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Chapter 8: Dragon Roost Cavern.

**(Note: Oh, and about the story regarding the death of Neji's father, Hizashi dying, I know that that never really happened to him. I just made it up. And I know that I spelled Hiashi's name wrong in the previous chapter. It's Hiashi, not Hiyashi, Hiashi. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!)**

_Meanwhile, with Tenten..._

After Naruto gave Neji Hiashi's letter, Naruto found Tenten outside the room where they first met waiting for him.

"Hey! Tenten!" cried Naruto as he called her.

"Oh! There you are Naruto!" cried Naruto as he jumped off the ledge, landed on the ground, and walked to where Tenten was standing.

"Oh Naruto! I'm so glad you came!" cried an overjoyed Tenten.

"So Tenten. Now can you tell me what's causing Valoo's anger?" asked Naruto.

"Well, once I get inside of Dragon Roost Cavern, I'll be able to tell you of what's causing Valoo's anger. But right now... before the two of us can get a chance to go inside Dragon Roost Cavern together... I must tell you a story. Would you care to listen Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"Yes." said Naruto as he nodded his head.

"Well... it all started about ten years ago. Neji was only three years old. His father, Hizashi... had been killed by pirates." said Tenten.

"Wait... when you said "pirates"... do you mean Sakura's pirates?" asked Naruto.

"Who's Sakura?" asked a confused Tenten.

"Oh. She's a... friend of mine." said Naruto.

"Anyway... as I was saying... it all started about ten years ago. Neji was only three years old. His father, Hizashi... had been killed by pirates. And no he was not killed by Sakura's pirates. It was another group of no good-looking bad pirates that had killed Hizashi." said Tenten as she explained the story to Naruto about how Neji's father, Hizashi died after being killed by another group of pirates that were not good-looking and bad, too.

_Flashback..._

_~ 10 Years Ago... ~_

**(Note: The reason why I said ten years ago is because Neji is thirteen years old in this one.)**

_"It was Neji's third birthday, and everyone at Dragon Roost Island were celebrating Neji's birthday... including myself who was also celebrating it." said Tenten._

_"Wait... where was Itachi, and the other Akastuki Members?" asked Naruto._

_"Well... Itachi was not here with us back then... and neither was Sasuke." said Tenten._

_"Wait... you knew Sasuke?" asked Naruto._

_"Yes. But anyway... getting back to the story... but suddenly... a mean group of no good-looking bad pirates came and attacked our island of Dragon Roost." said Tenten._

_"Get the boy! We're not going after the father of the boy! Just get the boy!" "cried the captain."_

_"Wait, Tenten... why did they want only Neji?" asked Naruto._

_"They only wanted Neji because they were trying to make him betray the Hyuga Clan and to join their pirate crew." said Tentne._

_"No! I won't let you go after my son! Tenten! Hiashi! Watch Neji!" "cried Hizashi."_

_"No Father! Don't! You're going to be killed!" "cried Neji as he watched in horror as Hizashi began fighting the pirates._

_"Come on Neji! Let's go!" "I cried as I grabbed his hand as we went inside the Throne Room Of Dragon Roost Island."_

_"After we stayed in the Throne Room Of Dragon Roost Island for one hour... Hiashi went to check on Hizashi. But.. however... tragedy struck. After Hiashi went to go and check on Hizashi, Hizashi... was dead. Neji was and still is heartbroken about that tragic day... that happened to his father." said Tenten._

_End of flashback..._

"Ever since Hizashi died that fateful day, I decided to be an attendant, as I already told you that I'm starting to try and become one. But... before Hizashi died, he made me become his apprentice attendant to the great Valoo." said Tenten.

"But Tenten, you still didn't answer my question. Did Sakura's pirates kill Neji's father, Hizashi, or not?" asked Naruto.

"No. As I said before Naruto, those pirates were not Sakura's. They were only a bad, no

good-looking bad group of pirates that killed Hizashi, Neji's father. But after Hizashi died, Hiashi had gained legal custody of Neji and decided to raise him... as if... as if he were his own son. But anyways, that's not what I wanted to tell you. Oh! Speaking of Neji, were you able to speak with him Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"I was. But he was acting like a brat. So we made a bet." said Naruto.

"Oh? What kind of bet?" asked Tenten.

"I told him that if I win the bet, then he gives me Din's Pearl, and I'll prove that I was able to finally calm Valoo down. But if he wins the bet, then he'll prove to me that he was right about me trying to calm Valoo down by going inside Dragon Roost Cavern and by me not being able to calm him down." said Naruto.

"Hey. Naruto... listen... as I told you before... don't be offended his manner. Neji has nothing against you. It's just that he's a little upset about Valoo being so angry. But anyway... Naruto... do you know... if I could ask you one more thing?" asked Tenten.

"Sure. What is it Tenten?" asked Naruto.

"Well, do you mind carrying me over there? The reason why I'm asking you Naruto is because the ledge over there is too high for me to land on. If only I could get some of the wind under my wings. But if I get the wind under my wings, then I'm sure that I'll be able to land safely on that ledge. Naruto... will you help me?" asked Tenten.

"Okay. Sure Tenten." said Naruto.

"Oh! Thank you Naruto! Thank you! Okay, all you have to do is pick me up. Then, after you pick me up, throw me over to that ledge and I'll be able to land there safely. Although the atmosphere itself is a little bit messed up around here because of Valoo's anger, I'm sure you'll be able to throw me over there in no time. Are you ready Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"Ready!" cried Naruto as he picked up Tenten.

"Okay! When I count to 3, you throw me on the ledge okay?" asked Tenten.

"Okay!" cried Naruto.

"Alright. On the count of 3... 1... 2... 3!" cried Tenten as Naruto threw her on the ledge to which she landed there safely.

"Oh, thank you Naruto! Now I'll finally be able to climb up Dragon Roost and to meet with the great Valoo and to figure out what's wrong with him. Oh and don't worry about me Naruto! I'll be fine! Look, I may be an apprentice attendant, but at least I can communicate with part of the great Valoo's language. Oh and Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"Yes? What is it Tenten? What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Look... if something happens to me, please look after Neji!" cried Tenten.

_"What? She wants me to look after that brat? Uh-uh! No way! I'd rather risk my life getting killed in a dungeon than to babysit a brat like Neji. Oh come on Naruto. It isn't that bad. After all... Tenten is you friend, right? So how could it be impossible for me to take no for an answer?" _asked Naruto to himself.

"Okay! I'll look after him!" cried Naruto.

"Great! Here Naruto! Take this empty bottle!" cried Tenten as she threw Naruto an empty bottle to fill up water as he caught it in his hands.

"Wow! Thanks Tenten!" cried Naruto.

"You're welcome Naruto! Oh... and Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"Yes? What is it Tenten? What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Can you... at least promise me one thing?" asked Tenten.

"Okay. Sure. What is it Tenten?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto... just promise me... that... that you won't tell anyone that I'm climbing up Dragon Roost. It'll be our little secret, okay Naruto? Please keep this a secret from everyone." said Tenten.

"I will! Believe it!" cried Naruto with a smile.

"Great! Well... I'll meet you inside then, Naruto. And... good luck... and be careful... Naruto. No... to the both of us." said Tenten as she left Naruto alone and went inside Dragon Roost Cavern.

After Naruto filled the empty bottle with water, the water rose up to the bridge until it was time for him to climb up the bridge since it was so high off the ground that even he couldn't reach it. After throwing the bombs in the pots, Naruto was finally able to get across the lava as he hopped across it and carefully made his way inside of Dragon Roost Cavern.

_Inside the dungeon a few minutes later..._

When Naruto got inside a room in the dungeon, he found Tenten's red staff.

_"Wait a minute... that's Tenten's staff." _said Naruto to himself as he ran to it.

_"Tenten... I wonder what happened to her? I thought she said she'd meet me inside, but I don't see her anywhere! Oh Tenten, where are you?" _asked Naruto as he held Tenten's staff and hugged it as he remembered her last words to him about Neji:

_"If something happens to me, please look after Neji!" _

_"Tenten... wherever you are... I'll find you." _said a determined Naruto to himself as he took Tenten's staff with him and went to go find her somewhere in the dungeon.

_Five minutes later..._

After Naruto had gotten the Dungeon Map and Compass, he came outside where Valoo was on top of the mountain.

Naruto could hear an angry Valoo roaring with rage pounding on the mountainous rocks of Dragon Roost Island.

_"Oh he sounds angry alright. That's not good. Not good at all." _said Naruto to himself as he quickly ran up the stairs to save Tenten.

Suddenly, as Naruto was just about to save Tenten (who was locked up in a cage), he saw two Green Bokoblins standing with a boy who stood right in front of Tenten's cage. He had raven hair, onyx eyes... and the same Sharingan as Itachi's. By then, Naruto recognized who the boy was... Sasuke Uchiha... Itachi's younger brother... the boy whom Itachi had been searching for for four years now.

"Well what do you know? If it isn't Naruto Uzumaki... the boy who Orochimaru and Konohamaru presumed dead." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Where's Konohamaru?" cried an angry Naruto.

Sasuke then did an evil chuckle, and said:

"Konohamaru's back in the Forsaken Fortress... waiting for his little brother to show up."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he remembered Sakura and The Hyrulean Royal Family's Gossip Stone that he was supposed to give back to her.

"Aw, what's the matter, Naruto? Worried about your little brother?" asked Sasuke as he started chuckling as he evilly smiled at Naruto.

Naruto then ran to Sasuke and picked him up by the collar and asked:

"Where's Sakura?"

"Sakura? Who's Sakura? I don't know a Sakura." replied Sasuke.

"Stop playing games with me, Sasuke! I know what you did to her! You killed her and her pirates to get to me, didn't you? Didn't you?" asked Naruto who was still angry at Sasuke believing Sakura to be dead.

"I did nothing to them. But right now, Naruto, you're just getting in my way." said Sasuke as he whistled to the Green Bokoblins **(Note: Sorry, I don't know what they're called. It's been a while since I've played the game.)**

"Kill Naruto. If he dies, bring me the girl. If not, I'll just have to try and kill him myself." said Sasuke referring to Tenten.

"That does it! I'm through standing around! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" cried Naruto as four other Naruto clones appeared and the real Naruto killed the two Green Bokoblins.

Sasuke then whistled again as a Moblin appeared with a Kargaroc.

"Two Naruto clones! Guard Tenten! The other two Naruto clones! Help me get rid of this guy!" cried Naruto.

"You got it, boss!" cried one of the Naruto Shadow Clones as the two Naruto Shadow Clones and the real Naruto killed the Moblin while a Kargaroc appeared as the two Naruto Shadow Clones killed it with their kunai. Finally, after all the enemies were dead, an angry Sasuke said:

"Oh! Now you've made me really mad! Naruto Uzumaki, you must die!" as he and Naruto began fighting.

_After the battle..._

Finally, after the battle between Naruto and Sasuke was over, Naruto threw Sasuke off the cliff and down into the sky.

"I'LL BE BACK TO GET YOU NARUTO!" screamed Sasuke as he was falling to his death.

**(Note: Except for the Earth and Wind Temple, Sasuke is the mini boss in Dragon Roost Cavern, Forbidden Woods, Tower Of The Gods, and first and second trip to the Forsaken Fortress.)**

After Sasuke had fallen off the cliff, the door to Tenten's cage had opened as Naruto ran up to her and asked:

"Are you alright Tenten?"

"Naruto! You came to rescue me! Thank you! Anyways, I've finally figured what's wrong with the great Valoo's tail!" cried Tenten.

"Oh! Really? Well, what's wrong with Valoo, Tenten?" asked Naruto.

"Well, surely you must've heard him roaring with anger, right? Well, I've found out that someone or something must be pulling or holding onto his tail." said Tenten.

"So that's why he was angry! There's someone or something inside the boss room that's hurting his tail, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. That is correct. But also, the great Valoo's tail is hanging down into the boss room right below here Naruto. I don't know who or what's in there... but whatever it is... we've got it... or this person that's causing the great Valoo to be filled with rage! Naruto! I must ask you once more! I'm going inside the boss room with you! Will you let me go with you?" asked Tenten.

"But Tenten! You could be killed! I thought I lost you once! I'm not going to lose you again! Believe it!" cried Naruto.

Naruto then remembered Tenten's staff.

"Oh. That reminds me. Tenten... I believe this weapon belongs to you." said Naruto as he gave Tenten his staff.

"Oh! My staff! Thank you Naruto! Thank you!" cried Tenten as she gave Naruto a big friendly hug.

"But, what about that Sasuke guy? Is he the one causing Valoo's anger?" asked Naruto.

"But, I thought you killed him!" cried Tenten.

"He might have used a Shadow Clone to kill me while the real Sasuke went inside to torture the great Valoo!" cried Naruto.

"No. There's no way that Sasuke could've survived that fall, would he?" asked Tenten.

"I don't know. But I'm about to go in there." said Naruto.

"Wait Naruto. Before you go, I would like to give something to you. It's also considered as a thanks for saving me We Ritos have used before we ever grew wings. It's called the Grappling Hook." said Tenten as she gave Naruto the Grappling Hook.

"Naruto, you're right. I don't want to risk my life in there by being killed by the monster or whoever is causing the great Valoo to become angry. I'll go tell everyone what's happening! Meanwhile, you try and figure out who or what's causing the great Valoo's anger. Good luck Naruto!" cried Tenten as she flew away.

_"Well... here goes nothing." _said Naruto as he gulped and went inside the boss room.

_Inside the boss room..._

When Naruto got inside the boss room, he saw Valoo's tail.

_"Hey! There's Valoo's tail! Huh?" _asked Naruto as he saw Kidomaru across the room where the lava was inside the boss chamber.

_"Who's that?" _asked Naruto.

"So... you must be Naruto Uzumaki... the one whom Lord Orochimaru's been talking about." said Kidomaru.

"Who are you and what have you done to Valoo's tail?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Kidomaru. It was all thanks to my summoned pet, Gohma. Now Valoo will be in pain and filled with anger forever! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! And now... prepare to die, Naruto Uzumaki! Summoning Jutsu!" cried Kidomaru as Gohma appeared.

_"Uh-oh. This is not good. What should I do? What should I do?" _asked a frightened Naruto to himself.

He then looked at Valoo's tail.

_"Wait a minute! That's it! I've got an idea!" _said Naruto to himself as he cried out: 

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" as four other Naruto Shadow Clones appeared.

The real Naruto then used the Grappling Hook that Tenten gave him as he threw it up to Valoo's tail and jumped as the other four Naruto Shadow Clones jumped up and grabbed his legs. After the rock fell on Gohma, her armor came off. The Naruto Shadow Clones then disappeared. After Gohma's armor came off, Naruto defeated the creature that had been causing Valoo to be angered.

"No! Gohma!" cried an angry Kidomaru as he glared at Naruto, and said:

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'll be back... to kill you... believe me... I wil... and once you're gone... Hyrule... will belong to Orochimaru." as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After Naruto got a Heart Container, he stepped into the portal.

_Meanwhile, with Orochimaru..._

Back at the Forsaken Fortress, Sasuke and Kidomaru have just told Orochimaru that Naruto defeated Sasuke, and Kidomaru's summoned pet, Gohma.

"So, that Naruto brat had defeated you, Sasuke, and Kidomaru's pet Gohma, eh?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes. We're sorry Lord Orochimaru. We did whatever we could to try and kill Naruto." said Kidomaru.

"Sasuke." said Orochimaru.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke.

"Since Naruto's heading to the Forest Haven, I want you to stop him in his tracks, and to bring him to me." said Orochimaru.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." said Sasuke as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_"Don't disappoint me, Sasuke." _said Orochimaru with an evil grin.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto..._

After Naruto had warped out of Dragon Roost Cavern and back on Dragon Roost Island, Tenten and Neji appeared.

"Naruto!" cried Tenten.

"Huh? Oh! Tenten!" cried Naruto as he looked at Neji.

"Hello Neji. Heh, I told you I'd win our bet." said Naruto with a smirk.

"I can't believe I lost our bet. Well, anyways, I have something to say to you." said Neji.

"And what would that be, Neji?" asked Naruto.

"I..." said Neji as he looked at Tenten who whispered:

"Go on."

Neji then looked back at Naruto, and said:

"Naruto... look... I just want to say that... I'm sorry I was mean to you... and mistrusted you... Tenten here told me everything. But I know... and I hope... that I can someday be like you... Naruto Uzumaki." as he smiled at Naruto.

"It's okay Neji. I forgive you." said Naruto with a smile.

"So... friends?" asked Neji as he held out his right hand.

"Friends." said Naruto as he held out his left hand as he and Neji shook hands.

"Don't worry, Neji. You will be like Naruto one day... I'm know it for sure! Right, Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"You better believe it Tenten! You better believe it!" cried Naruto with a grin as he did the thumbs up.

"Anyway... Naruto... here... I want you to have this... it's Din Pearl. This pearl... was my most prized possession that my father gave to me the day he died... on my third birthday... about ten years ago. You see, Naruto... you made me... believe in myself... and now... my whole life... and my whole personality has changed... because of you. As I'm giving you Din's Pearl, Naruto, this will give me the courage... that I need to stand up for myself... in case bad things happen." said Neji.

Tenten then giggled, and said:

"That's the spirit Neji!" 

Just then, Valoo roared with happiness as Neji, Tenten, and Naruto looked at him.

"Oh! And The Great Valoo thanks you too, Naruto!" cried Tenten.

_("O Hero! Thank you! O Hero! Use the wind god's wind!") _said Valoo.

"Use the wind god's... wind? I wonder what that's supposed to mean?" asked a confused Tenten.

"Wait a minute... isn't he talking about the Wind Shrine that's through the tunnel?" asked Neji.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Valoo also calls you, Naruto Uzumaki, a true hero! I totally agree with him Naruto. You really are... a true hero." said Tenten with a smile.

"Come on Tenten! Let's go visit Valoo! I'll race ya!" cried Neji as he ran off laughing.

"Hey! That's not fair, Neji! Thanks again for all your help, Naruto! I hope to see you see again soon! Bye!" cried Tenten as she ran after Neji.

"Goodbye Tenten!" cried Naruto as he ran off to the Wind Shrine that was somewhere on Dragon Roost Island.

When he finally got there, he saw two gravestones with two pictures on it that read:

_"In loving memory of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Beloved husband and wife, mother, and father."_

_Fugaku Uchiha_

_1964-2004._

_Mikoto Uchiha_

_1969-2004._

"Those were my parents." said a voice as a startled Naruto turned around to find Itachi standing behind him.

"Oh! Itachi! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"I.. I wanted to say... thank you... Naruto... for saving our island... and the great Valoo. If Valoo hadn't been saved... then he would've killed everyone on this island. I also heard that you saw Sasuke earlier, didn't you?" asked Itachi.

"Who told you? And how do you know I bumped into Sasuke?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Tenten told me... she told me... everything." said Itachi.

"Oh. I... was looking at these two gravestones of your parents." said Naruto as he looked back at Fugaku and Mikoto's gravestone.

"Yeah. They... died... about five years ago, and one year before Sasuke was kidnapped." said Itachi.

"How did they die?" asked Naruto as Itachi turned away from him.

"They died of a fever... while at sea. It all started... about five years ago." said Itachi.

**(Note: The part when Itachi said that his parents died at sea, I know that never really happened. So instead of Itachi killing the Uchiha Clan, his parents died at sea. I just made it up.)**

_Flashback..._

_~ 5 Years Ago... ~_

_"Before our parents died... Sasuke and I ended up living with them in Konoha. Our mother and father were going away on a trip to bring something back for Sasuke as a late birthday present. But however... tragedy struck." said Itachi._

_A 7-year-old Sasuke was sleeping. Then, out of nowhere, he heard crying. He then recognized the crying to be coming from Itachi._

_Sasuke then quickly got up and followed Itachi's crying, only to find him in their parent's room._

_"Big Brother?" asked Sasuke as Itachi saw him standing by the doorway._

_"Oh. Sasuke... it's you... come here." said Itachi who wiped away the tears from his eyes as Sasuke sat on their parent's bed with him._

_"I have some sad news to tell you." said Itachi._

_"What is it Itachi? Why are you crying?" asked a concerned Sasuke._

_"Well... Sasuke... do you remember the time... that Father and Mother said that they'd bring something back for you... as a late present on your birthday?" asked Itachi._

_"Yes. But what is it Itachi? What's wrong? What the sad news Big Brother?" asked Sasuke._

_"Well... I hate to tell you this Sasuke... but... they're not coming back." said Itachi as he solemnly looked at Sasuke who was shocked._

_"What? What do you mean they're not coming back? Did something happen to them? If so, tell me! I need to know now!" cried Sasuke._

_"Sasuke... the truth is... Father and Mother... they... they passed away." said Itachi. _

_At that moment, Sasuke had already known what those two words, "passed away" meant._

_"You mean... they're dead?" asked Sasuke as he started to have tears in his eyes._

_"Yes." said Itachi, who also had tears in his eyes._

_"How... how did they die Itachi?" asked Sasuke._

_"They died of a fever... that they caught while at sea. But... before they died... they did want to tell me to tell you... that they love you... no... the both of us..." said Itachi._

_"I want Father and Mother back!" cried Sasuke as he ran to his room, landed facedown on the bed, put his head on top of his hands... and began to cry._

_The next day was Fugaku and Mikoto's funeral._

_As soon as Itachi and Sasuke walked to put flowers on Fugaku and Mikoto's caskets, Sasuke began crying as Itachi hugged him while also crying._

_The day after the funeral, Sasuke and Itachi moved out of Konoha and onto Dragon Roost Island in the land of Hyrule._

_"The day after our parents' funeral, it was hard for the both of us to get over their deaths... especially Sasuke, who was grieving even more than me." said Itachi._

_End of flashback..._

After Itachi was done telling his story, a sympathetic Naruto felt sorry for him.

"Itachi... I'm so sorry. My parents died, too, you know." said Naruto.

"They did? How?" asked Itachi.

"They were killed at sea when I was seven, and when Konohamaru was four. So my grandfather ended up taking care of us." said Naruto.

"Anyways, I want to teach you this melody, Naruto. Look at the notes on my mother's gravestone." said Itachi as Naruto began playing "The Wind's Requiem" with the Wind Waker.

Just then, a turquoish toad named Zephos who was on a cloud appeared.

"Whoo-wee! That's a miiiiiighty nice breeze you got there, kid! So tell me, are you the new Wind Waker?" asked Zephos.

"Yes! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! The Wind Waker! Believe it!" cried Naruto.

"The name's Zephos. I'm the god of winds. Well, for a beginner like you kid, I like you already! You've got a fine and mighty nice sense of wind on you now, don't you? Oh, and about that tune that you just played, this song gives you control over the direction that the wind is facing. But while it'se being used, wind can also sometimes be used as a good or very bad thing. But, if you want to see a good example of the wind being a bad thing... then you should meet with my brother Cyclos. Sadly, my brother, Cyclos, is upset about his gravestone being destroyed by the great Valoo during his anger." said Zephos.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait. _His _gravestone? I thought this was Itachi's mother's gravetsone." said a confused Naruto.

"Well, sadly, after Itachi's and Sasuke's parents passed away about five years ago, recently, Mikoto, Itachi's and Sasuke's mother, her gravestone had been destroyed by the great Valoo during the time of his anger." said Zephos.

"Wait! Itachi... did you know about this?" asked a shocked Naruto as he looked at Itachi.

"Well... I forgot to tell you that during the great Valoo's anger, he somehow destroyed my mother's gravestone. Believe me, Naruto, if my mother were alive right now if she saw what happened to her gravestone, she would've been so upset." said Itachi.

Suddenly, Naruto remembered the time that Tenten told him about Neji's late dad, Hizashi.

_Flashback..._

_"Wait... where was Itachi, and the other Akastuki Members?" asked Naruto._

_"Well... Itachi was not here with us back then... and neither was Sasuke." said Tenten._

_End of flashback..._

"But wait. Itachi, Tenten told me that you and Sasuke weren't here yet by the time that Hizashi, Neji's father died, right?" asked Naruto as he looked at Itachi.

"That's right. You see Naruto, three years ago before our parents died, Hizashi, Neji's father had been tragically killed by a group of no good-looking band of pirates. And no they were not Sakura's pirates. They were a different group of pirates, except worse than Sakura's pirates. But after Hizashi died ten years ago, four years later, Sasuke and I moved to Dragon Roost Island. We decided to bury our parents here." said Itachi.

"But why would you and Sasuke want to move here, out of all the places in The Great Sea?" asked Naruto.

"Well... I got a job application here... that's when I met the Akatsuki Postmen of this island. A long time ago, they used to capture tailed beasts, also known as jinchuriki. But after Sasuke and I moved to Dragon Roost Island, they stopped capturing people that were known as tailed beasts and decided to become postmen to this island of Dragon Roost." said Itachi.

"Oh. I see. Is that so?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." said Itachi.

"Well, anyway, since Cyclos is kind of ticked off about his grave being destroyed by The Great Valoo during his anger, now, Cyclos creates cyclones to torture and torment people with. But Naruto, if you should ever encounter him while at sea, just... just scold my brother for me, will you?" asked Zephos.

"You bet I will!" cried Naruto.

"Great! I hope to see you again Naruto! _That_... is my request to you! Until next time... peace!" cried Zephos as he flew away, laughing.

Itachi then walked Naruto back to where the King Of Red Lions was waiting for him.

"Well, Naruto... I look forward to seeing you again... and... thanks again for all your help. And also... good luck in trying to find my little brother, Sasuke... and your little brother, Konohamaru as well." said Itachi.

"Goodbye Itachi. I hope we see each other again someday soon." said Naruto as he hugged Itachi in a friendly way.

"Well, gotta go! Bye Naruto!" cried Itachi as he flew away.

Suddenly, the King Of Red Lions had a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong King Of Red Lions?" asked Naruto as he looked at a concerned King Of Red Lions.

"Hmm... it seems that Orochimaru has already sent these monsters, Kidomaru and his summoned pet, Gohma, and Sasuke, Itachi's little brother to this place as well." said the King Of Red Lions.

"Wait... how do you know that Sasuke had been sent to Dragon Roost Island to try and kill me?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto... as I said before: I am a boat that speaks the wise words of wisdom of men." said the King Of Red Lions.

"You're really that smart, aren't you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I am Naruto. Yes I am. Anyways, there's no time to lose! Naruto! Get on me and let us sail to the south where the next pearl sleeps! Off we go!" cried the King Of Red Lions as Naruto got on him as the duo headed to their next destination on where the next pearl would be sleeping at... the Forest Haven.


	10. Chapter 9: The Forest Haven!

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Chapter 9: The Forest Haven!

**(Note: Since NaruHina is the main pairing of this story, there is a little bit of NaruSaku in there. I know that there's no kissing between NaruSaku, but I prefer their relationship in the story as a romantic one. Please enjoy the chapter!)**

Naruto and the King Of Red Lions finally arrived at the Forest Haven... as night began to fall.

"Naruto! We are here! Do you not see that island that rises up from the horizon? That... is our next destination, Naruto... the Forest Haven." said The King Od Red Lions as Naruto got off of him.

"It seems that this place is nothing but a great big tree that's rising far above the ocean's surface... but not only that... but it is also sacred as well, too, Naruto. Inside the Forest Haven, you will find the guardian spirit that resides here... The Great Deku Tree." said the King Of Red Lions.

"Oh. I get it. So that means that Farore's Pearl is here, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes! How did you know?" asked the King Of Red Lions in shock.

"Well duh! Each of these three pearls represent the colors of the goddesses hair. Orange is Din, the Goddess Of Power, Blue is Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Green is Farore, the Goddess Of Courage. My grandfather told me all about the three goddesses of Hyrule." said Naruto.

"Huh. And here I was thinking that you were dull-witted. But I guess I was wrong. Maybe you're not that much of an idiot after all." said the King Of Red Lions as Naruto grinned at him.

"But anyways... ahem. Yes. You will find Faores Pearl here on this island, the Forest Haven. You must talk to The Great Deku Tree and ask him to give you Farore's Pearl. But beware, Naruto: I fear that Orochimaru has already sent his minions, including Sasuke, to attack this once peaceful Forest Haven. Naruto... please be careful." said the King Of Red Lions.

"Don't worry King Of Red Lions. I will." said Naruto as he left the King Of Red Lions alone outside once again.

_"Naruto... good luck." _said the King Of Red Lions to himself.

_Inside the Forest Haven..._

When Naruto went inside Forest Haven, he was amazed at how beautiful the forest was.

_"Wow... it's so pretty. Oh yeah! I have to find The Great Deku Tree!" _cried Naruto to himself as he rushed to find The Great Deku Tree.

Suddenly, a group of ChuChus appeared on the Great Deku Tree's face. After Naruto killed the ChuChus on the Great Deku Tree's face, the Great Deku Tree started speaking the same Hylian tongue... just like the great sky spirit, Valoo of Dragon Roost Island!

_("That garb you wear... Could you be the legendary hero? Has the king at long last found the Hero of Time?") _asked The Great Deku Tree.

"Wait a minute... did you just talk?" asked a surprised Naruto.

_"Okay. First I meet a talking boat, also known as the King Of Red Lions who becomes my travelling companion, and now I see a talking tree? Am I going crazy, or is almost everything I see talk?" _asked Naruto as he passed out in shock and surprise.

_("What is the matter? Do you not understand the ancient Hylian tongue? So... you are not the Hero of Time.") _said The Great Deku Tree as one of the Koroks of the Forest Haven splashed some water into Naruto's face.

"What'd you do that for, huh?" asked an angry Naruto with anime bulging white eyes who woke up, startled.

"I must apologize. It seems I've made a slight error. When I saw the facial features on your face and the color of your hair, I thought for sure that you'd be the Hero Of Time, Minato Namikaze." said The Great Deku Tree.

"Wait... you knew my father?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. You are Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, are you not?" asked the Great Deku Tree.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." said Naruto.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I am the guardian spirit of the Forest Haven – The Great Deku Tree. I thank you for saving my life, Naruto Uzumaki." said The Great Deku Tree.

"Yeah. I think I already knew that the King Of Red Lions told me who you were." said Naruto.

"Hmph. So you say that the King Of Red Lions, the boat who speaks the wise words of men, told you who I was, huh? After all, he was the one that sent you here to my forest, right?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

"Yes! Believe it!" cried Naruto as he nodded his head.

"So, it is true... Orochimaru has returned, hasn't he? That's why those monsters are here, right?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

"Yes. He also sent his bird, the Helmaroc King to kidnap my little brother Konohamaru." said Naruto.

"But then... why are you here Naruto?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

"I've come to your forest in search of Farore's Pearl." said Naruto.

"What's that? You say that you're here because you're looking for Farore's Pearl, the goddess of Courage?" asked The Great Deku Tree as Naruto nodded his head.

"Very well then. Koroks! Little children of the woods! Come out! This person is not your enemy! He is the son of the Hero Of Time and the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze!" cried The Great Deku Tree as the Koroks appeared.

"Naruto, these are my children, the Koroks of the Forest Haven. A long time ago, they used to become humans, but were somehow turned into these tree-like creatures. Now they fear people... but to me... they will forever be my cherished little Koroks as the children they are. Oh! I almost forgot! Naruto! We are holding a ceremony here in the Forest Haven! You see, Naruto, we throw this special ceremony once a year." said The Great Deku Tree.

"You mean like New Year's Eve?" asked Naruto.

"Kind of. But Naruto, I will give you the pearl of Farore once the ceremony is complete. If the ceremony is not complete, however, an ill fate could befall us. Please excuse the delay. Now... is everyone ready?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree! We are not ready!" cried a voice as a man jumped out of him.

"Oh no. Not you again." said Naruto as he now recognized the man to be Might Guy, the man whom Naruto saved back at Windfall Island.

"Oh? What's the matter Guy? Why are you not here with your son, Rock Lee?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree! Something terrible has happened to Lee!" cried a hysterical Guy.

"Well what is it? Tell me Guy!" cried The Great Deku Tree.

"Very well! Lee has fallen into the Forbidden Woods!" cried Guy.

"WHAT? ROCK LEE HAS FALLEN INTO THE FORBIDDEN WOODS? I TOLD HIM TO BE MORE CAREFUL! But still, to hear that Lee has fallen into the Forbidden Woods... he was so close to it, too. Foolish little Lee. Naruto, have you not heard all this?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

"Yes, but Great Deku Tree, there's one question that I must ask though." said Naruto.

"And what's that Naruto?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

"Why is... _he _here?" asked Naruto pointing a finger at Guy.

"Guy? Explain to Naruto why you're here." said The Great Deku Tree.

"Well, to answer your question Naruto, remember how when we first met, I told you that I had an island called, "Might Guy Island"? Well, I kind of lied. I actually live here in the Forest Haven... because Rock Lee... is my son... and The Great Deku Tree himself is the guardian of the Forest Haven... and is also our father." said Guy.

"Naruto... before you go off to save Lee, I must tell you what kind of place the Forbidden Woods is." said The Great Deku Tree.

"Oh really? And what kind of place is it... Great Deku Tree?" asked Naruto who spoke sarcastically.

"The Forbidden Woods are right next to this beautiful hollow island of our very own Forest Haven. Those woods... that Lee has fallen into... the whole entire wood itself is home to a bunch of dangerous, evil, and threatening beasts in there. But it seems they have taken Might Guy's very own son, Rock Lee. It was not a mistake for you to come here Naruto. I hear that the King Of Red Lions is expecting great deeds from you. Naruto Uzumaki... as a request from the guardian spirit of the Forest Haven, The Great Deku Tree, father of the Koroks and Rock Lee and Might Guy... will you... Naruto Uzumaki... be able to rescue Rock Lee, Might Guy's son?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

"You bet I will! Since I'm on a mission to rescue my little brother, Konohamaru, and Itachi Uchiha's little brother, Sasuke, too, I can save this "Rock Lee" guy for ya! Believe it!" cried Naruto with a grin.

"But wait! Great Deku Tree! There's no way that a child like Naruto could be able to fly all the way to the Forbidden Woods, is there?" asked Guy.

"Ah, you're right Guy. It seems I have forgotten one more thing... Naruto... it's not possible for a child like _you _to get into the Forbidden Woods with the King Of Red Lions. But guessing on what your size is, I think but also see that you're heavier than my own little Korok children... but, I think we might be able to solve this problem. Naruto... since Lee is Guy's son... will you allow Guy to go with you to the Forbidden Woods to rescue Lee?" asked The Great Deku Tree as Naruto looked at Guy.

_"Well, despite the fact that he's pretty annoying and all, I guess he can be useful."_

Finally, Naruto looked back at The Great Deku Tree and replied:

"Okay. I'll take Guy with me."

"Very well. Oh! Naruto! Before you go, would you mind climbing up to my crown and getting the Deku Leaf?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

"Sure! Okay! No problem!" cried Naruto as he climbed up The Great Deku Tree and retrieved the Deku Leaf from him.

"Well, I guess we're off!" cried Naruto.

"Good luck Naruto! Good luck Guy! Be careful you two!" cried The Great Deku Tree.

"We will!" cried Naruto and Guy as they headed toward the Forbidden Woods.

**(Note: I was thinking of making the part when Naruto announces the name of the next chapter like my Naruto version of Strawberry Panic! Yes. From now on, I will the same in this story. Starting now.)**

**Naruto:  
Next Time: Rescuing Lee In The Forbidden Woods!**


	11. Rescuing Lee In The Forbidden Woods!

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Chapter 10: Rescuing Lee In The Forbidden Woods!

**(Note: Although there is a little bit of romance between NaruSaku and NaruHina, there is not only Adventure and Romance, but there's also a little bit of Humor, Drama, and maybe Tragedy too. Please enjoy the chapter!)**

After Naruto and Guy flew over to the Forbidden Woods using their Deku Leaves that The Great Deku Tree had given them, they finally landed safely and headed inside... the Forbidden Woods.

"So wait... let me get this straight: Rock Lee is your... son?" asked Naruto as he was shocked to learn from Guy that Lee was his son.

"Yep! That's right! Together, we're... The Handsome Devils Of The Forest Haven!" cried Guy as he did his "nice guy pose".

"Uh... yeah... anyways... let's get going." said Naruto.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." said Guy as he quickly followed Naruto close behind.

_10 minutes later..._

As they were looking for Lee inside the Forbidden Woods, they went inside the mini boss room.

Suddenly, as Naruto and Guy went inside the mini boss room, they saw Sasuke... waiting for them with his back turned.

"It's been a while... Naruto..." said Sasuke as he turned around to face Naruto.

"Heh. A while? You were only gone for half the day... Sasuke!" cried Naruto.

"You know this boy?" asked Guy.

"Yes. I've encountered him twice. Since this is my third time seeing him... I hope that this will be the last time that I see him alive." said Naruto.

"Is that so? Well... I brought a little friend with me. Summoning Jutsu!" cried Sasuke as he summoned Monkey King Ook from Twilight Princess.

"Wait a minute... Monkey King Ook from Twilight Princess? I thought I was supposed to be fighting a giant butterfly or something?" asked Naruto.

"Well... while I fight your little friend over there... you Naruto will fight Monkey King Ook." said Sasuke as he ran to go and fight Guy.

"Well... I have no choice... Monkey King Ook... prepare to die!" cried Naruto as he began fighting Monkey King Ook.

_After the battle..._

After Naruto's battle with Monkey King Ook, and Guy's battle with Sasuke, Monkey King Ook collapsed.

"Is he dead?" asked Guy.

"I don't know." said Naruto.

Just then, Monkey King Ook woke up.

He then looked carefully at his surroundings, looked at Naruto and Guy, and was ashamed that he had harmed Naruto.

"Hey! Wait!" cried Naruto as he was about to go and chase after him.

"Naruto. Wait. We can't go there just yet." said Guy as he stopped Naruto by putting his left hand on Naruto's right shoulder.

"We have to take care of... _him _first." said Guy as he was referring to Sasuke who was unconscious.

Naruto then walked to Sasuke, picked him up by the collar, sat on top of him, and asked him:

"Alright Sasuke. Enough games. Now... where's Guy's son, Lee?"

"Alright! I'll tell you! Guy... your son Lee is... in the boss room." said Sasuke who finally revealed Lee's location.

"The boss room? But what's he doing in there?" asked a shocked Naruto as his eyes along with Guy's widened in shock.

"Well... Lee... he... he accidentally fell into the Forbidden Woods. He was saying that he wanted to give something to The Great Deku Tree for the ceremony. But... Lord Orochimaru ordered us to lock Lee... into the Forbidden Woods." said Sasuke.

"Wait a minute. Us? Who's us?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Us as in... Sakon and me. He's one of The Four Sound Ninja. He also summoned his pet Kalle Demos. But... Sakon said that in order for you to save Lee... you would have to fight Kalle Demos first." said Sasuke.

"So what are we waiting for? Come on! Let's get going!" cried Naruto as he got off of Sasuke.

"Wait Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Naruto as Sasuke got up and said:

"Here's the Boss Key." as he gave Naruto the Boss Key to the Forbidden Woods.

"Thanks for the Boss Key Sasuke. Well Guy? Here we go!" cried Naruto as he and Guy went to the Boss Room.

_Inside the Boss Room..._

When they got inside the Boss Room, Sasuke locked them in and said:

"Sakon! Finish the job! Kill them! Kill them both! Especially Naruto!"

"Hey! Wait!" cried Naruto as he ran to the door.

But it was too late... Sasuke had already locked the Boss Room Door.

"Lee!" cried Guy as Lee appeared in the Boss Room.

"Father!" cried Lee.

"Heh. I don't think so pal. Summoning Jutsu!" cried Sakon as Kalle Demos appeared.

"Lee look out!" cried Naruto.

Suddenly, Lee got swallowed up by Kalle Demos.

"Lee! No!" cried Guy.

"Don't worry Guy! We'll take care of this monster! Believe it! Not if my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Let's go Guy!" cried Naruto as he and Guy fought Kalle Demos.

_After the boss battle..._

After Kalle Demos had been defeated, Sakon appeared and said:

"Kalle Demos! No! You haven't seen the last of me! 'Cause guess what? It's not over yet kid! It's not over yet!" as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly, an unconscious Lee appeared on the ground.

"Lee! Are you alright?" asked Guy as Lee woke up.

"Father!" cried Lee as he had tears in his eyes along with Guy who also had tears in his eyes... as they began to hug.

"Oh Lee... I thought I lost you. Just promise me that you won't ever go into the Forbidden Woods again, alright?" asked Guy.

"Okay. I understand. And... I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Dad. Oh! I also brought a present for The Great Deku Tree!" cried Lee as he gave Guy the red Hidden Leaf Village Headband.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Well... after my mother died... about six years ago... she gave me this headband... to give to The Great Deku Tree. You see... my mother used to become an attendant to The Great Deku Tree. But one day... she came to this Boss Room... here in the Forbidden Woods... but was tragically killed by Kalle Demos." said Lee.

"You know... Neji's father Hizashi had become an attendant to the great Valoo too. But except Hizashi was killed by some pirates that were bad." said Naruto.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I got a little carried away with my story and didn't properly introduce myself! Where are my manners? I'm Rock Lee! Handsome Devil Of The Forest Haven! But first... may I know the name of the person who helped my father rescue me?" asked Lee.

"I"m Naruto Uzumaki! The Wind Waker! Believe it!" cried Naruto as he gave Lee the thumbs up.

"Come on! What are we waiting for? The Great Deku Tree is waiting for us! The ceremony's about to start!" cried Guy.

"The ceremony! Come on guys! Let's go!" cried Lee.

"Right!" cried Naruto as he, Guy, and Lee stepped into the portal.

_Back at the Forest Haven..._

As soon as Guy, Lee, and Naruto arrived back at the Forest Haven, they saw The Great Deku Tree who was relieved to see that Lee had safely returned back to the Forest Haven.

"Lee! Thank goodness! You're just in time for the ceremony! I see you returned home safely, eh?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

Lee then bowed down in tears and said:

"Oh Great Deku Tree! I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you! I know you told me never to go inside the Forbidden Woods! But still... I did not listen! Please forgive me!"

"Now now Lee. Don't cry. I forgive you. Just promise that you'll never go there again, alright?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

"Okay. Anyways... I have come to play the song for the ceremony." said Lee as he calmed down, looked at Naruto, and asked:

"Naruto... would you care to listen to the song of the ceremony?"

"Okay. But it better be a good song." said Naruto.

"Oh it will alright. It will." said Lee as he took out his fiddle, and began playing a little bit of the theme song from "Lord Of The Dance."

After the song was over, Naruto said:

"Hmm... catchy song Lee. Nice."

"Thank you Naruto! Naruto, both The Great Deku Tree, my father Guy, and myself thank you for saving me. Without you, I would have never been saved. It was all thanks to you... Naruto Uzumaki." said Lee with a smile.

"You're welcome. Oh, and if you need to be rescued again, you know how to call! Me! Naruto Uzumaki! The Wind Waker! Believe it!" cried Naruto as he gave Lee the thumbs up and smiled at him.

"Naruto... before you go... here is Farore's Pearl... the pearl that you've been searching for. This pearl... will help aid you in your quest to defeat Orochimaru. Take it Naruto. It's yours now." said The Great Deku Tree as he gave Naruto Farore's Pearl.

"Great Deku Tree! You've done it again. This year, you have produced some fine splendid seeds!" cried a Korok.

"Now! We must go Koroks! To the sea!" cried another Korok.

"See you all next year Naruto!" cried another Korok.

"Goodbye!" cried another Korok.

"Take care of yourself Naruto!" cried another Korok.

"Farewell, O brave swordsman, Naruto Uzumaki! I hope the winds will reunite us again someday!" cried another Korok as they all flew away.

"Well Naruto, it's been a pleasure to work with you! I do hope that you come visit us again real soon!" cried Guy.

"Don't worry! I'll come back someday! I hope..." said Naruto.

"Naruto... thanks again for all your help. My father couldn't have rescued me without you. Goodbye... my new friend." said Lee as he gave Naruto a friendly hug.

"Goodbye Lee... and... try to stay out of trouble, okay?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry. I will." said Lee.

"Naruto... I hope we see each other again someday. Both Lee and I wish you good luck on your journey. And... good luck in trying to find your brother." said Guy.

"I will. Well... goodbye!" cried Naruto as he left the Forest Haven.

"Goodbye Naruto!" cried Lee.

"Good luck!" cried Guy.

"I will!" cried Naruto as he left the Forest Haven and went back to the King Of Red Lions.

"So... it seems this place has also been invaded by Orochimaru as well, too, huh? I wonder... is he already gaining more power everytime you come across a dungeon and defeat a boss? Naruto, we must the find the last remaining pearl!" cried the King Of Red Lions.

"Let me guess. Nayru's Pearl, right?" asked Naruto.

"How did you know?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"I know things." said Naruto.

"Ahem. Well... anyway... Nayru's Pearl lies in a place that's northwest of here. We must sail there immediately!" cried the King Of Red Lions.

"Right!" cried Naruto as he climbed onto the King Of Red Lions and headed off to the next destination of where Nayru's Pearl might be... Greatfish Isle.

**Naruto:  
Next Time: The Search For Nayru's Pearl!**


	12. The Search For Nayru's Pearl!

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Chapter 11: The Search For Nayru's Pearl! 

After Naruto and the King Of Red Lions left the Forbidden Woods, they were on their way to Greatfish Isle.

"Naruto! Do you not see that island that we are about to arrive at? That is where Nayru's Pearl is at... Greatfish I-" said the King Of Red Lions as he was shocked at the terrible sight of how awful and terrible Greatfish Isle looked.

"...Wh-What? Naruto! What... what's happened to this place? Something terrible has happened to the island! Ah... it seems... we are too late... if only we would have had more time to come here earlier... then... then the island wouldn't be in such a mess like this... you see Naruto... a great big whale named Jabun once resided here on this... once peaceful island... perhaps Orochimaru had something to do with this... I wonder where Jabun could've gone?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Hey! Naruto!" cried a voice that belonged to Itachi.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as Itachi flew over to where Naruto was.

"Oh Naruto! Thank goodness I found you! I've been looking all over for you! So Naruto... have you found Sasuke yet?" asked Itachi.

"I have... but... he got away... again." said a disappointed Naruto.

"Well, anyway, that doesn't matter now... and... that's not why I'm here." said Itachi.

"So wait... are you here to investigate the mystery of Jabun too?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. How did you know that?" asked Itachi.

"The King Of Red Lions told me." said Naruto.

"Oh. I see. But anyway... I have some terrible news. Sadly, Jabun no longer lives here. I mean, look at this place. Surely, Orochimaru must have had something to do with this. He's also known as the master of the Forsaken Fortress. But don't worry Naruto! Jabun finally got a chance to find this island before Orochimaru invaded it. But he's in a much more... humble... and safer abode now." said Itachi.

"Okay. So tell me Itachi... where exactly is this... Jabun?" asked Naruto.

"Well... the place where Jabun's home is now is none other than... your home island to where you were born... Outset." said Itachi.

"Say what? I've got a whale living on my island? But that's where my grandfather is! Why on Earth would Jabun want to hide there?" asked a surprised Naruto who was shocked at what he heard.

"Just calm down Naruto, and let me explain. Now, you're probably dying to go back to your home island, Outset. But guess what? You can't." said Itachi.

"Why not? It's been a while since I've been away from my home, so why can't I go there?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto... even if you were to go back to Outset Island right now... you wouldn't be able to see Jabun." said Itachi.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, will you shut up and listen? Now... as I said before: even if you were to try and go back to Outset, your home island, then you wouldn't be able to see Jabun. You see Naruto, there is a cave with a big and mighty stone slab that forbids anyone to pass it or get through it. I bet the pirates couldn't even try to break through that mighty stone slab." said Itachi.

"Wait a second. Pirates? Did you say "pirates"? Who's leading this group of pirates?" asked Naruto.

"Why... it's none other than... your friend... Sakura Haruno." said Itachi as Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Sakura? She's alive?" asked a shocked Naruto who couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes. Don't think that Sakura and her pirates have been looking for treasure. But they've also been looking for you as well, Naruto." said Itachi.

"Wait... when was the last time you saw Sakura, Itachi?" asked Naruto.

"Well now... let's see... the last time I saw Sakura and her pirates... was after you left my home island, Dragon Roost earlier today. I actually happened to bump into them here at Greatfish Isle. You see... Sakura and her pirates had believed you to be dead after Orochimaru kicked you out of the Forsaken Fortress. And to think they've been looking for you all this time." said Itachi as he remembered the last time that he saw Sakura and her group of pirates.

_Flashback..._

_Earlier that day..._

_Sakura and her pirates ended up going to Greatfish Isle to look for Naruto._

_"Miss Sakura! I see an island! Maybe it has treasure!" cried Kakashi._

_"Is treasure all you guys ever think about Kakashi? Sheesh!" cried an annoyed Sakura._

_The pirates then arrived at Greatfish Isle._

_"Sakura!" cried Itachi as he arrived._

_"Itachi? From Outset Island? What are you doing here? Why are you here anyways?" asked a shocked Sakura._

_"Well, I've come to tell you about the whale, Jabun, who used to live here on Greatfish Isle. You see... Orochimaru, who's the master of the Forsaken Fortress once destroyed this peaceful island. But luckily... Jabun found this island way before Orochimaru destroyed it. But... I'm afraid it's already found a new island as his home." said Itachi._

_"So... where does this... Jabun live anyway? And where's his new home?" asked Sakura._

_"Well Sakura... his new home is none other than Naruto's home island... Outset." said Itachi._

_"Wait... Naruto's island? But how? What about Orochimaru? My mother Tsunade disappeared five years ago! I've been looking for her ever since! I don't even know what happened to her!" cried Sakura._

_"Well... as far as I'm concerned... I'm afraid that I don't know the whereabouts of where your mother might be, Sakura. But I will tell you this: I saw Naruto earlier today." said Itachi._

_"Wait a second... Naruto? Did you say "Naruto"?" asked a shocked Sakura whose eyes widened._

_"Yes. Naruto was at my home island Dragon Roost earlier. Why? Is something wrong?" asked Itachi._

_"Well... ever since Naruto got kicked out of the Forsaken Fortress by Orochimaru... my pirates and I have been looking for Naruto ever since. Itachi... are you sure you saw Naruto? Is he alive?" asked Sakura._

_"Yes. He's alive. But however... regarding the location of where Jabun is now... there's a big stone slab that's blocking the cave of Outset Island that he's hidden. But however... there's no way that you can get through it." said Itachi._

_"Well... we could go find some bombs. But... do you know of an island that sells bombs?" asked Sakura._

_"Well... there's Windfall Island." said Itachi._

_"So what are we waiting for? Let's go pirates!" cried Sakura._

_"Yes Miss Sakura!" cried the pirates in unison._

_"Oh... and Itachi?" asked Sakura._

_"Yes Sakura? What is it?" asked Itachi._

_"If you see Naruto... tell him... to meet me at Windfall. Tell him... that Sakura is waiting for him. But don't tell him to steal my bombs, got it?" asked Sakura._

_"Okay. I will." said Itachi._

_"Well? So long Itachi. I hope we meet again." said Sakura as she winked at him and climbed on her pirate ship with the rest of the pirates._

_After the pirates left, Itachi looked at the sky._

_"Naruto... wherever you are... be careful. And please... please bring Sasuke back to me... I miss him... I miss him so much. I... I want my little brother back." said Itachi to himself as he had tears in his eyes while remembering Sasuke._

_End of flashback..._

"So... Sakura's waiting for me at Windfall Island, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. But also, Sakura said for you not to steal her bombs. Got it?" asked Itachi.

"Well, there is a bomb shop at Windfall, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. But what she means by "her bombs" she means don't steal the ones on her ship, ok?" asked Itachi.

"Alright. Well... I guess I'm off to Windfall. And don't worry. I haven't given up on finding Sasuke. I hope you understand, Itachi." said Naruto.

"Believe me Naruto... I do... I do understand. Well... I better get back to Dragon Roost. Naruto... until next time we meet... farewell." said Itachi as he flew away.

"Hey, King Of Red Lions? How did Itachi know about what happened to Jabun and this once peaceful island of Greatfish?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto, my guess is that Valoo must have told him. He could have probably sensed that something had happened to this once peaceful island. This was all Orochimaru's work. But never mind that now. Naruto! We must head to Windfall Island to get the bombs! Let's go!" cried the King Of Red Lions.

"Right!" cried Naruto as he climbed onto the King Of Red Lions.

Finally, when the King Of Red Lions and Naruto arrived at Windfall Island, they noticed that Sakura's pirate ship was there.

"Alright Naruto. Listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once... and I'm not going to say it again. Naruto... do you remember what Itachi told you? About the pirates trying to break the stone slab back at Outset Island by using bombs? Well... look... I want you to go inside the bomb shop and to figure out what the pirates are up to... okay? But here's the catch... you can't let them see you... got it?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Okay! Be back in a flash!" cried Naruto as he ran to the bomb shop.

When Naruto went to the entrance to the bomb shop, he knocked on the door.

"Hey! Go away! This a bomb invasion! Can't you see we're busy kid?" asked the bomb shop owner, Tazuna.

"Shut up old man! Yeah! But like he said: You're not welcome here! So scram!" cried Kakashi.

_"Wait a minute... was that Kakashi's voice?" _asked Naruto to himself.

"Kakashi, just shut up and tie up the bomb shop owner!" cried a bossy Sakura.

"Yes Miss Sakura!" cried Kakashi.

_"Sakura? Heh. I had a feeling that I'd hear her own voice along with the pirates' voices as well. Well, I better go find a way to sneak in." _said Naruto to himself as he climbed up the vine on the wall and crawled inside the hole and into the bomb shop.

_Inside the bomb shop..._

_"Now let me see what the pirates are up to. I have to avoid being seen though, or else I might get caught!" _cried Naruto to himself as was eavesdropping on the pirates' conversation through the bomb shop rafters. It turns out... the pirates had ended up tying the bomb shop owner, Tazuna when he refused to give the pirates any bombs!

**(Note: For those of you who don't remember Tazuna, he was in the Land Of Waves Arc at the beginning of "Naruto".)**

"Look old man, don't be mad at us! It's not our fault that we were supposed to steal your bombs because we needed to due to us being after something that we're looking for, yeah? But, just think of it as a payback for the nasty little monopoly that we did here, alright?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah. Hey old man, you might have been thinking that it was foolish enough to let us no-good looking pirates to pay such an outrageous price for your bombs, huh? Heh heh heh. Yes sir. I bet that's going through your mind right now... old man." said Kankuro as he looked at Kakashi.

"...You know Kakashi, I can't get that postman Itachi Uchiha out of my mind. I mean, sure you had to get him to start talking and all... but to think that he'd actually say that that Naruto kid was alive." said Kankuro.

"Huh? Oh yeah! That's right! I guess... you could call it a smooth move that I pulled on Itachi, right? But I'm telling you Kankuro, the minute that I first set my eyes on Naruto, I knew all along that he was hiding something, yeah? So I pretended to believe that Naruto was dead and guess what? Itachi tells us that Naruto's alive! Can you believe that?" cried Kakashi.

"That was some fine display Kakashi! I mean, really. Just to top it up the notch. But I'll bet that with your smart cunning and Miss Sakura's knowledge... if you two would one day get married and have a kid... then that kid would be the world's greatest pirate ever to sail the seas. Am I right?" asked Kankuro.

Kakashi then began blushing as he scratched his head.

"Shut up Kankuro, will ya? You're such an idiot! Next time, try to keep your mouth shut and not to be stupid!" cried Kakashi as he looked at Sakura.

"Hey, Miss Sakura, are you listening to what this idiotic fool is saying? I mean, can't you like, give him some money or something?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Kankuro! Will you guys both shut up and quit goofing off already? Sheesh! We didn't come to this bomb shop to gossip! Please keep your inside jokes to yourself for once! The sooner we get these bombs back to the pirate ship, the sooner we set sail for Outset Island!" cried a bossy Sakura who was getting impatient.

"What? We're leaving already, Miss? But why so soon? Can't you let the rest of us call it a day and we can head to Outset tomorrow morning? I mean, come on! Me and the pirates are hungry here! Right, pirates?" asked Kakashi.

It turns out... they didn't even say a word.

"Don't argue with me Kakashi. Look, I don't care what you say, but we are going to head to Outset Island, and that's that! What part of, "The sooner we get these bombs back to the pirate ship, the sooner we set sail for Outset Island!", did you not get? Huh?" asked Sakura.

"Oh come on Miss Sakura! Please? We _really _want to go out and have a good night full of fun! Eh? Who's with me? Huh? Huh?" asked Kakashi as he gave everyone else a nervous smile.

"But Miss Sakura, what about that Naruto kid?" asked Yamato.

"Yeah. What about him?" asked Shino.

"You guys are all a bunch of idiots, you know that? I mean, you remember the way that Greatfish Isle looked, right? I mean, if Greatfish Isle got destroyed like it already did, Outset Island better not be destroyed if we don't hurry up!" cried Sakura.

"But Miss! What about Naruto? Is he not that important to you? I mean, seriously. Do you even care about him? Do you love him?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura then remembered what Kakashi said to her on the day that Naruto got kicked out of the Forsaken Fortress.

_Flashback..._

_Sakura then sadly climbed down the ladder on the deck of the pirate ship and was about to go inside her cabin. Just then, she saw Kakashi by the cabin door._

_"I'm really sorry about Naruto, Miss Sakura." said Kakashi._

_Sakura then looked at Kakashi._

_"You... you really seemed to care about him... didn't you?" asked Kakashi._

_"Of course I did." said Sakura, sadly._

_"Do you love him?" asked Kakashi._

_"What?" asked Sakura as she looked at Kakashi as she widened her eyes in shock._

_"Do you love him?" repeated Kakashi._

_"I-" said Sakura as she went inside her cabin room and slammed the door on him._

_End of flashback..._

"Miss Sakura? Miss Sakura?" asked Sai.

"What is it, Sai?" asked Sakura.

"You were... spacing out a little. Are you alright?" asked Sai.

"I'm fine. But you're right, Kakashi. Naruto might be dead, after all. What does it matter? All that matters... is..." said Sakura as she didn't finish her sentence.

"Is?" asked Kakashi.

_"All the matters... is the treasure... and hopefully... I'll find Naruto... soon enough. Now... all I have to do is to make sure that no one's spying on us." _said Sakura to herself as she looked at the top of the bomb shop raft only to find Naruto spying on her and the pirates.

_"I knew you'd be alive, Naruto." _said Sakura as she winked at him.

"Uh... Miss Sakura? What were you looking at?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh. It's nothing. You know what, guys? If you want a party, I'll give you a party! I could party all night if I have to! But after we wake up tomorrow morning, we're setting sail for Outset Island! So no sleeping in! Understood?" asked Sakura as she walked away from the pirates and left the bomb shop.

"Yes Miss Sakura!" cried all the pirates in unison.

"Uh, say, Kakashi, do you remember what today's password is? I kind of forgot it." said Kankuro.

"Kankuro, how could you forget about it? Gosh, you're such an idiot! Very well. I will explain the password. But don't make me repeat myself, okay? Okay. The password for today is "treasure". Got it? "Treasure"." said Kakashi as he also walked away and left the bomb shop to join Sakura and the other pirates.

""Treasure", huh?" asked Kankuro as he also walked away and left the bomb shop to join Kakashi, Sakura, and the other pirates.

After Naruto left the bomb shop, he snuck into Sakura's pirate ship.

_"So, the password is "treasure", huh? Well, I'll just have to use that same password to get inside the pirate ship." _said Naruto as he reached the door.

"What do pirates love more than anything the sea?" asked Kiba.

_"Wait a minute... is that Kiba's voice?" _asked Naruto to himself.

"Uh... treasure?" asked Naruto hoping that he got the password right.

"That's correct! You may come in!" cried Kiba as Naruto went inside the pirate ship.

When Naruto got inside the pirate ship, he saw Kiba with Akamaru.

Akamaru then jumped on Naruto as Naruto fell to the ground while Akamaru was licking him.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is! If it isn't my old swabbie, Naruto Uzumaki! So you're alive?" asked a shocked Kiba who couldn't believe that Naruto was still alive after getting kicked out of the Forsaken Fortress by the Helmaroc King.

"Yes. I'm alive. I can't believe I made it this far. If I hadn't gotten this far on my journey, then I would have been dead by now." said Naruto.

"Yeah! The other pirates and Miss Sakura believed you to be dead after you got thrown out of the Forsaken Fortress! But Miss Sakura and I believed you to be alive... somehow! Welcome back, swabbie!" cried Kiba as he gave Naruto a big "friendly" hug.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you again, too, Kiba. You too, Akamaru." said Naruto as he looked at Akamaru who barked at him.

"Well anyway, now that you're back, Naruto, I've got a new game!" cried Kiba.

"Let me guess: Is it that same game like last time when I first came here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, no. Believe me, Naruto, this test... is harder than the last one! You see these lanterns hanging throughout the room? Well, you might remember that there used to be platforms here, right? Well this time, there aren't any! Which means that you'll have to jump from rope to rope! It might be pretty tough though, but that's not all! This time, I've also put out a gate on this door, too! Once the switch opens the gate, it'll be in the same place as it was before, so you better step on it before time runs out!" cried Kiba as he jumped on the lanterns and landed on the other side of the room where the treasure was.

"Listen, kid, if you can get all the way over to this side before time runs out, then the one and only Kiba Inuzuka will give you all the bombs you need for your journey! Yep! These bombs are the best! So you better pass this test, kid!" cried Kiba.

"And what if I don't?" asked Naruto.

"Well, if you don't, then I'll tell Miss Sakura that you broke into our pirate ship to try and steal our bombs! And when I tell her, oh, she's going to beat you up, and wish that you wouldn't do such a thing like that! Heh, she'll probably kick you out of our pirate ship, and you won't be a pirate anymore!" cried Kiba as Naruto imagined Sakura trying to kick him out of the pirate ship by trying to steal her bombs.

_In Naruto's imagination..._

_"YOU IDIOT! YOU ENDED UP STEALING MY BOMBS?" shouted an angry Sakura with angry anime bulging white eyes._

_"I'm sorry Sakura! I just needed them for my journey, that's all!" cried a nervous Naruto who was freaked out by Sakura's feisty attitude._

_"CHA! Y0U'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, NARUTO! YOU'RE FIRED!" shouted Sakura as she punched Naruto out of the pirate ship._

_"I'm sorry, Sakura!" cried Naruto as he fell into the water. Sakura then opened her cabin window, and shouted:_

_"AND DON'T EVER TRY TO COME BACK ON MY PIRATE SHIP TO TRY AND STEAL MY BOMBS AGAIN! HMPH!" as she slammed her cabin window._

_Out of Naruto's imagination..._

Naruto then gulped at the thought of Sakura kicking him out of her pirate ship by trying to steal their bombs.

"Yeah. You wouldn't want to see Miss Sakura when she's angry." said Kiba.

_"Man, if she found out that I stole her bombs, she'd probably be more vicious than ever!" _cried Naruto to himself.

"Ha! I bet I could pass this test in the blink of an eye! Believe it!" cried Naruto.

"Oh really? Well like I said, Naruto: If you can pass this test, I'll give you all the bombs you need on your journey! Are you ready, kid? Ready... Set... Go!" cried Kiba as Naruto surprisingly passed his test.

"What? You... you passed it already? I... I don't believe it! You're... you're incredible! How did you...?" asked a shocked Kiba.

_"This isn't good! When Miss Sakura finds out that I gave him the bombs, I'll be dead meat! Well, I might as well give them to him." _said Kiba to himself.

"Wow! Incredible, Naruto! You're the best swabbie of all time! Alright Naruto! Here! Take these bombs!" cried Kiba as he gave Naruto the bombs.

Just then, Naruto and Kiba heard a voice.

"Well, well, well... look who's here... if it isn't the boy I expected to see... Naruto Uzumaki!" cried the voice.

Naruto then realized... that it was Sakura's voice as he took out the Pirate's Gem.

"That's mighty courageous of you, Naruto... trying to steal my bombs. Seriously! Who do you think you are? Well whatever. Anyways, I can see by the look on your face that you _still _haven't found your brother yet! You've never given much thought to that, did you? You just come in here so suddenly, and then next thing you know, you take all our bombs! That's stupid of you, Naruto! Stupid! Just as me and the pirates leave the pirate ship, a traitorous rat like Kiba lets you take all our bombs! Kiba, if you're listening, I'll kill you! You hear me? I'll kill you!" cried an angry Sakura.

Naruto could tell that Sakura was really mad.

"You're not gonna punch me... are you, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Well... we'll see about that. But listen up, Naruto. There's a cave somewhere on Outset Island where this big whale named Jabun is. Looks like _I'm _not the only one that's after that treasure, huh? Well anyway, me and the rest of the pirates are going to party all night! So when we wake up tomorrow morning, I just hope that we won't see you on your way to Outset!" cried Sakura.

"Oh, you want a bet? Huh?" asked Naruto.

"You bet I do! Alright. Here's the bet: If I win the bet, then you get to let us go with you on your journey while we're on the pirate ship following you to wherever you're going." said Sakura.

"Oh really? And if _I _win the bet, then I'll let you rescue Konohamaru for me while I go do some "important things" to take care of." said Naruto.

"Oh you're on, Naruto! You're on! Well, we better not see you sailing away to find Jabun by tomorrow morning. But, if you do find Jabun tonight, then I guess you win the bet, kid. But remember, Naruto: You didn't steal _all _of our bombs. Only half of it. Well, see you in the morning, Naruto... I guess." said Sakura as Naruto put away the Pirate's Gem.

"Well, I better go. It was nice knowing you, Kiba. You too, Akamaru." said Naruto as Akamaru barked at him.

"Well, you better get going, kid! And... good luck." said Kiba.

"I will." said Naruto with a smile as he left Sakura's pirate ship and went back to the King of Red Lions.

When Naruto finally reached the King Of Red Lions, the King Of Red Lions said:

"Well done, Naruto. Our preparations are complete! Well... if what the girl says is true, the pirates won't be leaving until tomorrow morning. Come, Naruto! You must meet with Jabun at Outset Island so you can get that last remaining pearl!"

"Yes King Of Red Lions!" cried Naruto as he bowed his head and got on him.

_Later that night..._

When the King Of Red Lions and Naruto finally reached Outset Island, they noticed something very strange about Naruto's home island.

"Naruto. Have you noticed that morning has not broken already just yet since we left Greatfish Isle - the land that was invaded by monsters? It's as if time has stood still for us, meaning that we still have time to get Nayru's Pearl before the pirates do. Is this the curse Valoo was talking about? What could this mean? Could this have something have something to do with Orochimaru? Well, regardless, now that you're back home on your island, you might as well go see your hometown and friends and family since it's been quite a long time since you've been away from home and had not seen or spoken to them. Well, you best be going! I'll be waiting right here for you... as usual." said Naruto as he left the King Of Red Lions alone once again.

_"I better go see my grandfather. It's been almost a long time since I last saw him." _said Naruto to himself as he decided to see his grandfather, Hiruzen first before getting Nayru's pearl from the great big whale, Jabun.

When Naruto went inside his house, he saw his grandfather, Hiruzen lying on Naruto's bed with a pillow with Mizuki, and his granddaughter, Shizune, along with his wife, Tsubaki.

**(Note: For those of you who don't remember Tsubaki, she was Mizuki's girlfriend and was in the Mizuki Strikes Back Arc. Also, please pretend that Tsubaki is Mizuki's wife in this one. Look. I know that Mizuki is the bad guy in the real Naruto, but please pretend that in The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker, he is the good guy.)**

"Grandpa!" cried Naruto as he ran to see his grandfather.

"Mizuki... Tsubaki... Shizune... what are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well... sadly Naruto... we have some bad news." said Mizuki.

"What kind of bad news?" asked Naruto as he was almost about to have tears in his eyes.

"Well... on the day that you left Outset Island and went off to the Forsaken Fortress, when your grandfather thought you were dead, he hadn't slept, nor ate, nor drank since you've been gone. And since he's been worried sick about you and your little brother, Konohamaru, he's been getting sicker and sicker. That's why, if we don't act fast, then your grandfather will die. Naruto... I ask of you: Please find a fairy in the Forest Of Outset, and come back here with it so it can heal your grandfather. Do you understand?" asked Mizuki as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes. I understand. I won't be long." said Naruto.

"Hurry Naruto! There's not much time!" cried Mizuki as Naruto headed out the door and into the Forest Of Outset.

_5 minutes later..._

After Naruto got a fairy in a bottle, he went inside his house, and took out the fairy in his bottle as it healed Hiruzen. Suddenly, Hiruzuen opened his eyes, sat up... and saw Naruto... his own grandson.

"Naruto? Is... is that really... is that really you?" asked Hirzuen.

"Yes. It's me, Grandpa. It's your eldest grandson, Naruto, who's trying so hard to save his little brother, Konohamaru, your youngest grandson." said Naruto.

"Oh Naruto! I knew you'd be alive! Wait... did you say that you're still trying to hard to save your little brother, Konohamaru?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes. I'm... so sorry Grandpa... I tried... but the Helmaroc King was too strong... I'm so sorry." said Naruto as he had tears in his eyes, and began to cry.

"Oh Naruto... come here..." said Hiruzen as he hugged his sobbing grandson.

"It's alright. I know that you're trying so hard to keep your promise. But... if you want... you can forget about that promise... that you made me... to bring Konohamaru back home." said Hiruzen.

"No way! I never go back on my word! That's my Nindo: My ninja way! No... my heroic ninja way: The way of the hero and ninja! Believe it!" cried Naruto.

"Hmph. So if you say that that's your way of the hero and ninja, then are you determined to save your brother, Konohamaru?" asked Hiruzen as Naruto nodded his head.

"And you'll do whatever it takes to save him from this evil person... or thing... or animal?" asked Hiruzen as Naruto nodded his head again.

"Very well. Oh! I almost forgot! Here's some homemade Elixir Soup that I made for just you and your brother." said Hiruzen as he gave Naruto the Elixir Soup that he made.

"And also, I have some ramen for you for the trip. Here you go Naruto." said Hiruzen as he gave Naruto the cups of Ramen.

"And remember... if ever you run out of ramen or Elixir Soup, then you know where to go. Well, you'd best be going, no?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes. Thank you Grandpa. I love you." said Naruto as he hugged his grandfather.

"Be careful Naruto! And don't do anything reckless!" cried Hiruzen as Naruto was heading out the door.

"I will!" cried Naruto as he went back to the King Of Red Lions.

"Hey King Of Red Lions. I'm back." said Naruto.

"Good! Naruto... are you ready to meet the great big whale, Jabun?" asked the King Of Red Lions as Naruto nodded his head, and said:

"Yes. I am ready."

"Good! Now get on me, and let's go see Jabun!" cried the King Of Red Lions as Naruto got him as the duo headed off to see Jabun on the cave of Outset Island.

After Naruto destroyed the stone slab with the bombs that he got from the pirates, he finally went inside the cave of Outset Island to meet Jabun, with the King Of Red Lions by his side.

_Inside the cave..._

When Naruto and the King Of Red Lions went inside the cave of Outset Island to meet the great big whale, Jabun, he appeared.

_("Well met, Hyrule King!") _said Jabun.

"Well met, indeed, Jabun. I am so happy to see that you are alive, and finally safe..." said the King Of Red Lions.

_("The events which we have long feared seem to have been set into motion.") _said Jabun.

"Yes. That's right. Orochimaru has returned. Danger comes upon us once again. There's no doubt about it. There's also no other explanation either of why he came back." said the King Of Red Lions.

_("If you have sought me out... it must mean you have found the Hero of Time, does it not?") _said Jabun.

"Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly what I had in mind. But I thought he would do." said the King Of Red Lions.

_("Then for what purpose have you come to see me?") _asked Jabun.

"I have brought the son of Minato Namikaze Uzumaki, the previous hero. Naruto here has no connection to him... except for the fact that he's his son, of course. But yet, I sense great courage within Naruto Uzumaki, who possesses the power of the ancient hero from so long ago." said the King Of Red Lions.

_("Promise? You suggest that I leave the fate of Hyrule up to mere chance?") _asked Jabun.

"I do. I'm sorry, Jabun, but it is the only way." said the King Of Red Lions as he nodded his head.

_("Then I suppose it is up to the gods to deem whether his courage is true. I give to you the guideposts to the gods.") _said Jabun as he gave Naruto Nayru's Pearl.

"Alright! I got Nayru's Pearl!" cried Naruto.

_("This jewel should dispel the curse that Orochimaru has cast upon this land.") _said Jabun.

"So... it would seem that the foul rain and endless night was caused by none other than Orochimaru, no? So that means that he must have some link into casting this land in pure darkness for all time..." said the King Of Red Lions as he and Naruto were about to leave to which Jabun asked:

_("Tell me, Hyrule King... Have you learned the whereabouts of the one who carries on the bloodline of the princess, Hinata Hyuga?")_

"I believe I have." said the King Of Red Lions.

_("That is well. You must protect Hinata. She cannot be permitted to fall into the hands of Orochimaru. I am counting on you! Oh, and one more thing I must tell you be fore you go. It's regarding Sasuke Uchiha.") _said Jabun.

_"Wait a second... what does Sasuke have to do with this?" _asked a confused Naruto to himself.

_("Since Sasuke is still under Orochimaru's spell, due to the Curse Mark on his neck, not only must you protect Hinata, but you must also protect Sasuke as well. But I must warn you: Do not kill Sasuke Uchiha. He might be of help to the Hero later on in his journey. Good luck, Hero, like I said: I'm counting on you!") _cried Jabun as he dived back into the water as the King Of Red Lions and Naruto left the cave of Outset Island.

**Naruto:  
Next Time: Uniting The Pearls & Tower Of The Gods!**


	13. Uniting The Pearls & Tower Of The Gods!

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Chapter 12: Uniting The Pearls & Tower Of The Gods!

**(Note: I almost forgot that it's Rock Lee's birthday today. Happy Birthday, Lee! Oh, and in case some of you guys don't remember, he plays Makar, (this is a spoiler) who is a Korok and later on becomes the sage of the Wind Temple. I actually released this chapter the day after his birthday. Sorry if your birthday present is late, Lee. Happy Belated Birthday, though!)**

After Naruto and the King Of Red Lions, Naruto popped the question.

"Hey, King Of Red Lions? What gives? Why did Jabun say that Sasuke would be aiding me in my quest? What is this? What does Sasuke have to do with my journey, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Well, unfortunately, Naruto, after we're done with getting the pearls together and saving your brother, Konohamaru, I'm afraid we won't be able to bring Sasuke back home to Itachi on Dragon Roost Island just yet, my friend." said the King Of Red Lions.

"What? Why?" asked Naruto.

"We have to kill Orochimaru first, and then we can bring Sasuke back to Itachi." said the King Of Red Lions.

"Oh. But... when will Sasuke be useful to me?" asked Naruto.

"Well... after we save Konohamaru of course. There's still some things you need to do. Anyways, Naruto... do you notice that Orochimaru's curse has been broken by the pearl Jabun gave us?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"No way... how did it happen?" asked Naruto as he looked at the sky and realized that the storm was gone.

"Well, if we hadn't gotten Nayru's Pearl from Jabun in time, then the storm that Orochimaru caused would have been endless and painful to bear. But never mind that now. Naruto, I want you to listen carefully. Now... I marked the places on your map of where the pearls on what islands they're supposed to be placed on. Naruto... are you ready?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Yes. I am ready." said Naruto as he nodded his head.

"Very well. But if there are still some things that you need to take care of here at your home island, Outset, then I will wait at the plankboard." said the King Of Red Lions.

"No. I'm good." said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"King Of Red Lions, have I ever been wrong?" asked Naruto.

"No." said the King Of Red Lions.

"Good. Then let's go and set the pearls already!" cried Naruto.

"Okay." said the King Of Red Lions as he and Naruto went to the Triangle Islands to set each of the pearls on the statues.

When Naruto was done setting the last pearl, Farore's Pearl, on the statue of Farore, the statue suddenly began to glow as Naruto walked away from the statue for just a second... until the statue suddenly began to glow again.

_"Huh? Did I just see... what I thought I saw?" _asked Naruto to himself as he walked to the statue of Farore.

"Um... hello? Hellooo!" said Naruto as he waved his right hand in front of it... as it began to explode.

"THAT WAS A BAD IDEA!" screamed Naruto as he flew through the air as the three statues created a picture of the Triforce as the Tower Of The Gods suddenly appeared, rising out of the Great Sea!

Naruto then fell in the water while he was right in front of the Tower Of The Gods.

Just then, the King Of Red Lions appeared in front of Naruto, picked him up, and put him on top of him.

"This tower, to which the pearls of the goddesses suddenly made it appear, is a place where both gods and goddesses created the world – the ancient world where they prepared themselves to test the courage of men. This... is the Tower Of The Gods. But however, only one is able to pass these tests that lie inside this tower. But if you can pass the tests that the goddesses give you, Naruto, then you would be acknowledged as a true hero. But only then will you be allowed to wield the power to destroy the great evil that the Hero Of Time defeated so long ago. Now... you're following your father's footsteps... Naruto. Naruto, that item that you must obtain now lies before you! You must not only believe in your courage, but you must also believe in yourself, to which your courage has led you through the triumphs over the many hardships that you have faced... and yet, you must triumph and use your courage again! You must pass this test as you get to the top of the Tower Of The Gods!" cried the King Of Red Lions as he and Naruto sailed inside the Tower Of The Gods.

_10 minutes into the dungeon..._

Finally, after Naruto was done with some of the dungeon rooms, he was ready to go into the mini boss room.

**(Note: Let's just say that Naruto already learned the Command Melody when he got inside the dungeon.)**

_Inside the mini boss room..._

After Naruto left the King Of Red Lions alone outside the mini boss room door, he saw a soldier standing in the middle of the room.

When Naruto looked at the helmet and clothing, he immediately recognized who it was... Zant... from Twilight Princess.

"Wait a minute... Zant? From Twilight Princess? Shouldn't you be in your own game?" asked a confused Naruto.

Zant chuckled, and then said:

"I was supposed to be in Twilight Princess... but my master, Orochimaru ordered me to kill you... Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wait... how do you know my name? How do you even know who I am?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"I've heard many things about you, kid. I'm sorry. But I will not let you get past this dungeon alive. Naruto... do you wish to fight me... Zant... the King Of The Twilight... from Twilight Princess?" asked Zant.

"You bet I do! Get ready for a clean knockout, Zant!" cried Naruto as he and Zant began fighting.

_After the battle..._

After Zant was defeated, he fell to the ground.

"Now... let's see who you really are!" cried Naruto as he took off Zant's helmet... it turns out... that it was Sasuke disguised as Zant the whole time.

"Sasuke?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"That's right Naruto. I, Sasuke Uchiha, wouldn't let you get past this dungeon alive. But, since you passed my test, I'll give you this." said Sasuke as he gave Naruto the Hero's Bow.

"Wow! Thanks! Wait... that battle that we did... that was a test?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Let's just say that I wanted to see how strong you were. Well, here's the boss key. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to Orochimaru now. See ya loser!" cried Sasuke as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_"Hey... he called me a loser. Oh well. Better go inside the boss room to see who the boss is this time." _said Naruto to himself as he opened the boss room door and went inside the boss room.

_Inside the boss room..._

When he got inside the boss room, he saw a spotlight hovering over him, along with a man named Kimmimaro who was on the other side of the room in a brown cloak.

"You have done well to find this place... Naruto Uzumaki. O Chosen One... accept this final challenge..." said Kimmimaro as he took off his cloak, and summoned his pet, Gohdan.

"Summoning Jutsu!" cried Kimmimaro as Gohdan appeared as Kimmimaro decided to watch Gohdan fight Naruto.

_"Huh. A robotic face with robotic hands. Does this mean I have to fight a robot?" _asked Naruto to himself as he began fighting Gohdan.

_After the boss battle..._

After Gohdan was defeated, Kimmimaro walked up to Naruto, and said:

"The path can now be opened. O, Naruto Uzumaki... The Chosen One... what will now come to pass... is tied to your fate... the path that you have chosen. Go forward with caution. Naruto Uzumaki... may we meet again." said Kimmimarp as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and went back to Orochimaru.

When Naruto got to the top of the Tower Of The Gods, he saw a bell.

_"Hmm... I wonder what this does? Oh well. I might as well ring it." _said Naruto as he climbed up the string, and rung the bell that was on top of the Tower Of The Gods.

Suddenly, a ring of light appeared.

As Naruto and the King Of Red Lions were making their way to the ring of light, the King Of Red Lions said:

"You have done well, Naruto. It seems that the gods have acknowledged you as a true hero. Why, if your father was alive right now... he would have been so proud to find out that his own son is the hero. But that doesn't mean that your trials are over... yet... but once you take that first step into the world beyond the ring of light that's shining in the waves right before your eyes... your real test... will soon begin. Naruto... are you ready?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Yes. I am ready." said Naruto as he nodded his head as he and the King Of Red Lions went into the ring of light... and disappeared without a trace.

**Naruto:  
Next Time: Hyrule Castle & Return To Forsaken Fortress!**


	14. Chapter 13

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Hyrule Castle & Return To Forsaken Fortress!

_Inside of the ocean..._

As Naruto and the King Of Red Lions were going deeper and deeper into the ocean, Naruto could hardly breathe, that he almost lost his breath and was afraid he'd pass out.

_"Is King Of Red Lions trying to kill me? He bettter not kill me. I already made a promise to Itachi that I'd bring Sasuke back home to him. Same with Grandpa... I also promised him that I'd bring Konohamaru back home safe and sound. No... I can't die here... I can't!" _cried Naruto to himself as he was surprised that he didn't die.

_"Oh. Nothing happened. I'm not dead." _said Naruto to himself as he and the King Of Red Lions arrived at Hyrule Castle, which had been turned into nothing but a world full of b/w (black and white).

"Hey, King Of Red Lions, why is this place all black and white? I mean, seriously, where are we? What is this place?" asked Naruto as he got off of the King Of Red Lions.

"Well, unfortunately, I can't explain everything right now, Naruto. This is not a good time for me to explain everything to you that's happened just now. But if you are able to strike down Orochimaru with this sacred item once and for all... well... hopefully everything will make sense to you, so don't worry, Naruto. Just believe what I say and go and find the sacred item in this castle! Now go!" cried the King Of Red Lions as Naruto went inside Hyrule Castle.

After Naruto was finally able to open up the basement inside of Hyrule Castle by completing the puzzle and deciphering it, he saw the Master Sword.

_"Whoa... the Master Sword." _said Naruto as he stood in front of the Master Sword. Just then, he felt a rumble in his pocket. When he took out the Pirate's Gem, it was the King Of Red Lions that was speaking to him.

"Good job, Naruto! To receive such a puzzle and to decipher it is not a real easy task, you know. Now, take the Master Sword that lies before you... the blade of evil's bane. It is the only sword that can destroy Orochimaru, and banish him from the world above, once and for all!" cried the King Of Red Lions as Naruto put the Pirate's Gem away and took out the Master Sword.

Suddenly, as Naruto was blinded by a light, the castle magically came back to life.

_"What happened?" _asked Naruto to himself as he saw the room in color.

_"Hmm... I wonder if I can try out some moves with the Master Sword?" _asked Naruto as he tried out some moves with the Master Sword. Surprisingly, the Master Sword accepted Naruto as its master.

_"So... my own father used to use this Master Sword, huh? Dad... I wish you were here. The King Of Red Lions is right. If you were alive right now... you would have been so proud to have learned that your own eldest son, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki... is the new hero... the Hero Of Winds." _said Naruto to himself as he looked at the ceiling and thought of his father, Minato and went back to the King Of Red Lions.

After Naruto got back to the King Of Red Lions, he got on him as they were off to the Forsaken Fortress to save Naruto's little brother, Konohamaru.

_At the Forsaken Fortress..._

When Naruto and the King Of Red Lions finally arrived at the Forsaken Fortress to rescue Naruto's little brother, Konohamaru, the King Of Red Lions said:

"Okay Naruto. Remember, Orochimaru has already been aware of our little "invasion" attempt to try and rescue your little brother, Konohamaru... but now that you have the Master Sword, Naruto, the sword itself will shine in the darkness, casting back evil that was onnce created by Orochimaru since he first came to the land of Hyrule... but with the Master Sword now in your possession, nothing can stop you from rescuing your brother! Remember Naruto, do not be afraid! Be strong!" cried the King Of Red Lions as Naruto went off to rescue Konohamaru.

All of a sudden, a darker version of him appeared along with Phantom Orochimaru, and Second State Sasuke.

**"Well... look who's here. If it isn't Naruto Uzumaki... the Hero Of Winds... trying to rescue his little brother, Konohamaru." **said Phantom Orochimaru.

**(Note: I'm using Orochimaru's disguise as the grass ninja, Shiore from episode 27 when he first appeared in Naruto. Just pretend that Orochimaru's disguise as Shiore the grass ninja is Phantom Orochimaru, alright?)**

**"It's been a long time... hasn't it? And here Lord Orochimaru was thinking that you'd be dead. It turns out... that he was mistaken." **said Dark Naruto.

"No matter. We will not let you try to get past this Forsaken Fortress alive! Your search for Konohamaru ends here!" cried Second State Sasuke.

**"Prepare to die... Naruto Uzumaki!" **cried Dark Naruto, Phantom Orochimaru, and Second State Sasuke in unison as Naruto fought them, and defeated them to a bloody pulp.

"Heh. My search for Konohamaru ends here, huh? Yeah right! Nothing's gonna stop me! Nothing! That's what the King Of Red Lions told me! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a brother to rescue!" cried Naruto as he got the Skull Hammer and continued his journey to the Forsaken Fortress.

Finally, as he reached the door that led to the prison room where Konohamaru was held captive, Naruto bumped into someone who he had seen the first time he came into the Forsaken Fortress... Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well, well, well... look who's here... if it isn't you... Naruto Uzumaki. I'll never forget the day that you first came here to the Forsaken Fortress. I was so happy to find out that you'd be dead. And you want to know what happened? Orochimaru sent me to find you to make sure that you weren't alive, and that you would not get this far in your journey to rescue your little brother, Konohamaru. And what happened? I bumped into you at Dragon Roost Cavern to find out that you had survived that fall when you got kicked out of the Forsaken Fortress the first time you came here. Heh. It's a good thing that the Helmaroc King kicked you out... because guess what? Your quest to find Konohamaru ends here." said Sasuke.

"Oh really? Then if I win our battle, I'm taking you back to Dragon Roost Island to take you back to your older brother, Itachi who's been looking for you for four years!" cried Naruto.

"What? How do you know that I was kidnapped by Orochimaru?" asked a shocked Sasuke.

"Itachi told me. He told me... everything." said Naruto.

Sasuke then gulped and asked:

"Everything?" as Naruto nodded his head.

"Hmph. It's too late, Naruto. No matter how hard you try to convince me to go back to Dragon Roost Island, I'm never going back! You wanna know why? Because Orochimaru's my master, and I'm loyal to him! That's why! So if you think I'm going to go with you back to Dragon Roost Island to see Itachi again, then you must be out of your mind. Tell you what: If I win our little battle, then I will remain here at Forsaken Fortress with Orochimaru. And if you win our battle... then... I'll go with you back to Dragon Roost Island. Deal?" asked Sasuke.

"Deal! Now... let's fight!" cried Naruto as he and Sasuke began fighting.

_After the battle..._

Surprisingly, Naruto had won the battle against Sasuke... again.

Naruto and Sasuke began panting after their battle, due to them being exhausted from their battle by wasting most of their chakra.

"It seems I underestimated you." said Sasuke as he was panting while wiping a drop of sweat from his battle as he wiped his mouth with his left hand.

"Alright. You win. After you save your brother... we're going back to Dragon Roost Island. I'll see you later, Naruto." said Sasuke as he disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto opened the door to the prison room and went inside it.

When Naruto got inside the prison room, he carefully snuck in there just to make sure that the Helmaroc King wouldn't grab him like it did last time as it kicked him out of the Forsaken Fortress.

_"Phew. I made it. I'm safe... for now." _said Naruto as he was relieved that the Helmaroc King hadn't shown up to grab him... yet.

Naruto then ran to the prison cell that Konohamaru was trapped inside of.

_"I miss Naruto. He'll never find me. Face it, Konohamaru. Naruto's dead. He'll never come to bring you home... never... never." _said a crying Konohamaru as he believed Naruto to be dead after Sasuke told him that his older brother wouldn't come back for him, because he was presumed dead... or so Konohamaru thought.

"Konohamaru!" cried a voice.

_"Wait... is that... no... it can't be. Wait a minute... was that Naruto's voice? No. Stop it, Konohamaru. You're just hearing things." _said Konohamaru to himself as he thought he heard Naruto's voice.

"Konohamaru! It's me! Naruto!" cried Naruto as he ran to Konohamaru's prison cell.

"Naruto!" cried a relieved Konohamaru as his other two prison cell mates, Udon, the boy, and Moegi, the girl looked at Naruto coming to rescue him.

"See guys? I told you he'd come back for me!" cried Konohamaru as he looked at Moegi and Udon and smiled at them.

"Naruto! You're alive! I was... worried..." said Konohamaru.

"Don't worry, Konohamaru. I'll get you out of this cell. Just let me open this door here." said Naruto as he walked to the prison cell door, and tried to open it.

"The cell won't open that easily, you idiot." said a familiar voice as Naruto turned around, and heard the voice coming from his old friend, Sakura who was standing with her pirates, Kakashi and Sai.

"Sakura! Long time no see, eh?" asked Naruto as he scratched the back of his head as he was surprised to bump into Sakura and her pirates here at the Forsaken Fortress.

_"No way! Sakura's here? But how did she get here? She must have followed my trail all the way from Outset Island to here, the Forsaken Fortress!" _cried Naruto to himself who was shocked that he reunited with Sakura.

"There you go... acting before you think... as usual... how typical of you... Naruto." said Sakura as she looked at Sai and Kakashi and said:

"Boys? Open the cell."

"I swear! Did you even have a clue that we were here and had to draw that monster bird off for you, Naruto? Seriously! Did you know that? Heh! If that bird came and was about to fly in here after you like it did last time, then it would be deja vu all over again! Can you believe that?" asked Sakura as she suddenly looked at Naruto and realized that he had the Master Sword that was hidden in his sheild.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura as Naruto turned around to face her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, Sakura?" asked Naruto as he gave Sakura a weird look.

"That sword! Where in the goddesses of Hyrule did you get that? Are you... is it even possible? Where? Why? How?" asked a shocked Sakura as she looked at the Master Sword.

_"How could it be? Isn't that... the Master Sword? Where in the world did he get that? Naruto... what have you been doing all this time after we parted?" _asked a shocked Sakura to herself who couldn't believe that he got the Master Sword.

"Hmph. Never mind that, Naruto. For now, we'll just take these kids. I'm sure that their families back at home will pay a handsome reward for their return." said Sakura as Sai and Kakashi opened the door while Sai picked up Udon and Kakashi picked up Moegi and took them back to the pirate ship.

As Konohamaru looked at Naruto, there were happy yet sad tears in his eyes as he was happy to finally be reunited with his older brother, Naruto.

"Naruto!" cried Konohamaru as he ran to Naruto as the two brothers happily embraced as they were finally back together again.

"Oh Naruto... I thought you wouldn't come back for me... I thought you were dead..." said Konohamaru as he began crying as he sobbed into Naruto's arms getting his orange jumpsuit all wet with his tears. But Naruto didn't care if his own little brother's tears made his jumpsuit all wet. All he wanted... was to be with his little brother.

Sakura then smiled at their reunion and thought of her mother, Tsunade, and wondered if she'd ever see her again.

_"Mother... will I ever see you again? Will I?" _asked Sakura to herself.

"Shh. It's alright, Konohamaru. I'm here now. It's okay. You're safe." said Naruto as he also had tears in his eyes as he was happy to have his little brother back.

"Oh, I hate to interrupt such a heartwarming brotherly reunion..." said Sakura as she pointed to the sky as Konohamaru and Naruto stopped hugging.

"But isn't there still something that you need to take care of?" asked Sakura referring to that monstrous bird, the Helmaroc King that had kidnapped Konohamaru and Sasuke a long time ago.

"Oh. Right. Can't forget about the Helmaroc King now, can I?" asked Naruto as he nodded his head.

"Naruto... listen... if you're worried about your little brother... don't be. I promise that I'll bring him back safely to your island. Usually, I would expect a huge reward from you as thanks for rescuing your little brother and all... but this time... it's my treat!" cried Sakura as she looked at Konohamaru.

"Listen, Konohamaru, your brother still has some things to take care of. Big, important grown-up things. But don't worry, he'll be back soon, so you just wait nice and quiet on my pirate ship, ok?" asked Sakura.

"But... Naruto..." said Konohamaru as he looked at Naruto.

"Hey... Konohamaru... don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can." said Naruto as he looked at Konohamaru, kneeled down on his left leg and put his hands on his little brother's shoulders.

"Nuh-uh! I'm not letting you go! I already lost you once, Naruto! I'm not going to lose you again!" cried Konohamaru as he shook his head.

"Konohamaru! This is important! Look... just go with Sakura and her pirates and I promise I'll meet you back at the pirate ship after I defeat the Helmaroc King as soon as I can, alright?" asked Naruto.

"You're not going to die like Mom and Dad did, are you?" asked Konohamaru as he had tears in his eyes.

"No. Just believe in me. Believe in yourself. I'll be okay. Now just go." said Naruto.

Just then, Kakashi came into the room and said:

"Miss Sakura! We have to hurry! The bird will be here any second!"

"Excellent, Kakashi! You're just in time! Do me a favor and take this little boy for me, will you?" asked Sakura.

"What? But Miss Sakura! He's-" said Kakashi as Sakura interrupted him by saying:

"He's fine, Kakashi! Just do as you're told! I don't have time for arguing right now!"

"Yes Miss Sakura! I'll get right to it!" cried Kakashi as he picked up Konohamaru and carried him out of the prison room.

"Naruto!" cried Konoahmaru as Naruto was waving to his little brother with a smile.

Suddenly, as Sakura was about to leave the prison room, she winked at Naruto, and asked:

"Naruto! We'll be back! I swear it! So don't die, okay?"

"Okay." said Naruto as Sakura left the room as the Helmaroc King appeared.

_"Well... it's time for me to kill this bird once and for all! Konohamaru... this is for you!" _cried Naruto as he fought the Helmaroc King while the water in the prison room was flooding.

After he smashed the Helmaroc King with the Skull Hammer, it fell into the water in defeat.

_"Ha! Piece of cake! Now to go and find Sakura!" _cried Naruto as he realized that the water was flooding.

_"Shoot! I can't get out! What am I gonna do now?" _asked a panicked Naruto to himself.

_"Well... I might as well have to go to Orochimaru then." _said Naruto as he got to the top of the Forsaken Fortress and was about to go and kill Orochimaru until...

SQUAWK!

...until he heard a loud squawk coming from the Helmaroc King as it appeared and came out of the water as the tower's top door closed trapping Naruto on top of the tower.

_"Oh no. Not again." _said Naruto as he fought the Helmaroc King a second time.

After the Helmaroc King was killed by Naruto, it tried to retreat but ended up it died.

_"Ha! Now that the Helmaroc King is dead, it's time for me to give Orochimaru a piece of my mind! Believe it!" _cried Naruto as he went up to Orochimaru's room on top of the Forsaken Fortress to confront him once and for all! 

**(Note: Sorry if there's a cliffhanger guys. But anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 14 because there's going to be a bit of a surprise for you guys.)**

**Naruto:  
Next Time: The Truth Is Revealed!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Truth Is Revealed!

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Chapter 14: The Truth Is Revealed!

**(Note: In this chapter, there's going to be a big surprise in here for you guys. Warning! The following chapter that you are about to read may contain spoilers for those of you who have not played the game. I do not claim ownership to Naruto and The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker. They go to their respective owners. I am just a fan. No, I am not copying every word from the script. I'm just trying to avoid plagiarism and trying to add my own lines into it.)**

As Naruto finally reached Orochimaru and got inside his room, there was Orochimaru... standing in the middle of the room with his right-hand man, Kabuto... and Sasuke standing by the entrance to the door.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, boy? You have done well to try and sneak into my fortress and to make your way all the way over here and up to my room. Well... I suppose the least I can do for you, boy, is to congratulate you for your reckless courage." said Orochimaru as he turned around to face Naruto, and said:

"My name... is Orochimaru... and I am the master of Forsaken Fortress... you may remember Sasuke... but you haven't met my right-hand-man... Kabuto Yakushi."

"Believe me. We've heard all about you, kid." said Kabuto as Naruto cried out in surprise.

"You! You're Orochimaru, aren't you? The one that Itachi was talking about! The one that kidnapped his brother, Sasuke, and my own little brother, Konohamaru as well! I'll never forgive you for what you did to them, Orochimaur! Never!" cried Naruto who was really mad as his eyes began to turn red as he turned into his jinchuriki form.

"Anyways... by the way... Naruto, was it? When you removed that Master Sword of yours out of that pedestal... did you by any chance notice that all the monsters back at Hyrule Castle suddenly began to stir again?" asked Orochimaru.

"What?" asked a shocked Naruto as he looked at the Master Sword.

"Do you now understand what that means? Heh heh heh... I highly doubt you do, my child. Foolish little boy. While the Master Sword that you have in your hands right now is the blade of evil's bane... it has also played another role... you see, Naruto... the Master Sword is no ordinary sword... but it is also a sort of "key"... nothing but a most wretched little key that has kept that cursed seal on me and my precious magic intact! Why... by withdrawing that blade... I'm afraid that you have already broken the seal... my dear friend... Naruto Uzumaki!" cried Orochimaru.

Naruto's eyes then widened in shock, but then soon turned into anger as he said:

"Shut up! I'm going to kill you! Prepare to die, Orochimaru! DIE!" as he tried to hit Orochimaru... but it was no use... Orochimaru was too powerful.

_"Did I do it?" _asked Naruto as he opened his eyes and looked at Orochimaru who suddenly hit him as Naruto's eyes turned back into their original color, blue, and was no longer red as he was sent flying across the room and a few feet away from Orochimaru.

Orochimaru then took out his snake sword, and said:

"Foolish little boy. You cannot try and stop me with a blade that is the blade of evil's bane. For you see, it is a kind of sword that's not able to sparkle with the power to repel evil! I'm sorry to say this, Naruto... but... that sword that you hold in your hand right now... is useless... powerless... and weak against me. Why don't you go back to the world below, and tell all those pathetic and foolish idiot who designed this blade. As its power is gone, it's edges are dull!"

"Say goodbye, kid!" said Orochimaru as he was about to raise his sword to try and kill Naruto.

_"Sakura... I'm sorry... forgive me... it seems... I have died... once again... for you... farewell... my friend... may we meet again... in the heavens... someday." _said Naruto as he sadly shut his eyes as he feared that these final hours of his... would be his last moments on Earth.

But suddenly, hope was not lost... as Sakura appeared and intervened with Naruto's confrontation with Orochimaru.

"Hold it right there, Orochimaru! Don't you dare kill Naruto, or lay a single finger on him!" cried Sakura entered his room and was about to attack him and landed on the ground.

"Hey! Naruto! What are you doing, you idiot? Get up!" cried Sakura as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms as Orochimaru grabbed Sakura by the neck with his left hand.

"Sakura! No!" cried Naruto as he saw Orochimaru choking his friend.

"Stop! Let... let me go... let me go, I say!" cried Sakura through gasped breaths.

"Shut up you pathetic little sea wench!" cried Orochimaru as was about to kill her until... until the Triforce of Power glowed on his right hand as Sakura's triforce pendant began to wiggle as she was trying to struggle from Orochimaru's grasp.

"Huh? It seems that my Triforce Of Power is resonating! Ha! At last! I have found you! Princess Hinata Hyuga!" cried Orochimaru as he laughed maniacally.

"Wh-What? What are you talking about? I don't know any... Hinata... Hyuga..." said Sakura.

"Hmph! Don't act like you don't know who Princess Hinata Hyuga is! But tell me, if you are not Hinata Hyuga, then why do you hold this piece of the Triforce Of Wisdom? Huh?" asked an angry Orochimaru.

"I... don't... know..." said Sakura slowly as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_"Naruto... I'm... sorry..." _said Sakura to herself as she heard Naruto screaming her name.

Then, just in time, Itachi, Kisame, and Neji flew into Orochimaru's room and took Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke away. However, as Itachi was holding Naruto on his back, Kisame holding Sakura on his back, by the time that Neji had come into the room, and took Sasuke away, his talons however accidentally knocked Sasuke unconscious as Neji's talons hit Sasuke on the head.

Finally, Valoo appeared and attacked the Forsaken Fortress and burned Orochimaru's room, hoping that Kabuto and Orochimaru had died during that fire.

_Back at the entrance to the Tower Of The Gods..._

As Itachi, Kisame, and Neji took Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura back to the King Of Red Lions (who were at the entrance to the Tower Of The Gods), Kisame and Neji put the unconscious Sasuke and Sakura on the King Of Red Lions.

_"Sakura... Sasuke..." _said a sad Naruto to himself as he looked at the unconscious Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto! It's alright! Don't worry! Both Sasuke and Sakura have merely lost consciousness!" cried Itachi.

"As fory your brother, Konohamaru, he has already escaped the Forsaken Fortress with the pirates. But don't worry. You can relax. He's safe now." said Neji.

**(Note: Due to Komali getting older and being able to bear wings in the game, Neji is the only Naruto character in the story who has changed to his Shippuden outfit as he grows older and is able to use wings.)**

"Lord Valoo! We are so glad that you have arrived just in time and not a moment too soon. We are deeply grateful and honored that you came." said the King Of Red Lions.

_("__Still... it is too soon for us to relax. Orochimaru cannot be destroyed by such simple means as wrath and fire.") _said Valoo.

"Yes. I know about that. But yet, I thought our only option was to separate these three from Orochimaru's terrible wrath." said the King Of Red Lions as he was referring to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

_("I see... And I agree. Very well, then! We are counting on you!") _cried Valoo as he, Itachi, Kisame, and Neji flew back to Dragon Roost Island.

"Naruto! I will explain everything later! Come! We must return to the world beneath the sea!" cried the King Of Red Luons as he looked at Naruto.

"Right!" cried Naruto as he and the King Of Red Lions went back into the ring of light and went back underwater into the world of Hyrule Castle once again.

_A few minutes later..._

After Naruto and the King Of Red Lions went back to Hyrule Castle with the unconscious Sasuke and Sakura in tow, Sakura was the first one to wake up.

"Sakura!" cried Naruto.

"Ow... my head... Naruto! Are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Same with me. I'm okay. It's just that my head hurts after Orochimaru choked me. I thought I was going to die." said Sakura.

"Well... anyways... you're not the only one who was unconscious." said Naruto.

"Huh? What do you mean, "I'm not the only one who was unconscious"?" asked a confused Sakura.

"See for yourself." said Naruto as Sasuke also woke up.

"What happened? Was it all a dream?" asked Sasuke.

"Nope! It wasn't a dream! It's good to see you again... Sasuke... my rival!" cried Naruto with a smirk.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? And who's she?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"Oh! This is my friend, Sakura. Sakura... this is Sasuke... Itachi's little brother." said Naruto.

"So... it seems both you and Itachi have little brothers, huh?" asked Sakura as she smiled at Sasuke.

_"He's pretty cute... but not as cute as Naruto!" _cried Sakura to herself with a smile. Although Sakura hadn't known Sasuke that long and had just met him, she admitted to herself that he wasn't as cute as Naruto, who she had already known for a long time.

"It's... nice to meet you... Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you too... Sasuke." said Sakura as she and Sasuke shook hands.

"Anyways? Where are we?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. What is this place, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Suddenly, Sasuke thought about Orochimaru as he asked:

"Wait! Where's Orochimaru? And Kabuto! What happened to them? Naruto... you didn't kill them... did you?"

"No. All I remember is that Itachi, your older brother, Kisame, and Neji along with Valoo saved our lives. Valoo burned down the Forsaken Fortress, but... I don't know if Orochimaru and Kabuto are alive or dead or not." said Naruto.

"Well... can't we like... go back and check?" asked Sasuke.

"Sadly, no. We can't." said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Unfortunately... the Forsaken Fortress... has already been destroyed by Valoo's fire." said Naruto.

"YOU! YOU KILLED THEM, DIDN'T YOU? I'VE BEEN STUCK WITH OROCHIMARU FOR FOUR YEARS STRAIGHT! I EVEN THOUGHT OF HIM AS A FATHER, AND NOW YOU KILL HIM? I HATE YOU, NARUTO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" shouted an angry Sasuke as he grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"Whoa! Calm down, man! Jeez! I don't even know if they're alive or not." said Naruto.

"Naruto." said a voice.

"What?" asked Naruto as he thought Sakura said his name.

"That wasn't me." said a confused Sakura.

"Naruto." said the voice again as Naruto looked at Sasuke who let go of his collar.

"That wasn't me either." said Sasuke who was also confused.

"Naruto!" said the voice again in angry tone as Naruto took out the Pirate's Gem.

"Naruto! What are you doing? This is no time for playing games! You must come back to the room where you got the Master Sword immediately!" cried the voice that had now belonged to the King Of Red Lions.

_"Wait a second... isn't that... the stone that I gave to Naruto? Just who in the world is using that stone anyway?" _asked a confused Sakura to herself.

"Naruto! That stone! I gave it to you! You didn't give it back to me like I asked you to! How could you, Naruto? How could you?" asked a shocked Sakura who was now mad at Naruto.

Naruto could tell that Sakura was very angry with him... just like the time that she got mad at him for stealing her bombs from the pirate ship that time that Naruto was going to see Jabun at the cave of Outset Island to get Nayru's Pearl from him.

"I'm sorry, Sakura! But I got a little sidetracked, and-" said Naruto as Sakura angrily said to the King Of Red Lions:

"Naruto and I are the only ones that can speak through this stone! How dare you use what's not yours? I ought to come in that room and punch you in the face for that! Trying to steal my stone..." as she grumbled in anger hoping that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't hear her.

"Your name is Sakura Haruno, correct?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Wait... how do you know my name?" asked Sakura.

"Magic. Now go with Naruto to the room where he first got the Master Sword and see me at once!" cried the King Of Red Lions as Naruto put away the Pirate's Gem.

"Hmph! Well don't you sound important! Fine! We're on our way! Just wait for us, mysterious voice... whoever you are!" cried Sakura as she got out of the boat, looked at Naruto and said:

"Come on, Naruto! Hurry up! You heard the stone! You're supposed to lead me to the room where you got the Master Sword... and to help me figure out where that... voice is coming from!"

"Sasuke... we'll be right back. Wait here." said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke and left with Sakura to go meet the King Of Red Lions in the room where Naruto first got the Master Sword.

"Hey! Are you just gonna leave me here? Hey! I'm talking to you! Hey! Hey!" cried an angry Sasuke as Naruto and Sakura left him alone with the King Of Red Lions.

_"I miss Itachi. Naruto... I should've listened to you." _said Sasuke as he remembered that Naruto promised Itachi that he'd take him back to Dragon Roost Island.

_Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sakura..._

As Naruto and Sakura got inside the room where the Master Sword once was, there was a man with white hair, and a red vest with a green short shirt kimono with armor underneath his outfit.

"So... are you the guy that was speaking to Naruto through my stone without my permisson? Answer me, you fool! Who are you, anyway?" asked an angry Sakura.

"That stone is none other than an enhanced version of the Gossip Stones that has been long spoken of in the legends of the Hyrulian Royal Family. And I... am the one who made it." said the man.

Sakura then scoffed, and said:

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait. You made it? The Hyrulian Royal Family's Gossip Stone? I'm sorry, but I don't think I understood a single word that you just said, or what you're talking about!"

"Have neither of you heard the tales?" asked the man.

"Tales? What tales? I don't remember any tales." said Naruto.

"Naruto, if only you knew who I actually was. I'm talking about the tales that have been long spoken of in the legends of the great hero... your father... Minato Namikaze Uzumaki... this place where and that the two of you now stand is that kingdom... the place where the power of the gods lay hidden. This... is the legendary Hyrule." said the man as he turned around, and said:

"And I... am its king: Jiraiya Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule."

**(Note: That's right Jiraiya, and NARUTO fans. Jiraiya, the Perverted Toad Sage and one of the legendary Sannin... is the King Of Hyrule... Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule.)**

"Naruto, do you not recognize my voice?" asked the man who was now called Jiraiya.

"Wait... King Of Red Lions? Is that really you?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Yes. Indeed, I am the one who has led you here. I... am the King Of Red Lions." said Jiraiya.

"But... Jiraiya... if you were the King Of Red Lions... then why didn't you tell me who you actually were?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Naruto... there was no need for me to reveal my true identity to you in the beginning when we first met... that is... as long as that blade, the Master Sword could destroy Orochimaru once and for all. But now... Naruto... Sakura... hear what I have to say: Once upon a time, long ago, this land of Hyrule was once turned into a world of shadows that Orochimaru had caused. Since my power alone couldn't stop him, our only option was to leave the fate of the kingdom in the hands of the gods. But however... when the gods heard our cries for help... they chose to seal away not only Orochimaru, but Hyrule itself... and so, with a torrential downpour of rains that had come from the heavens... our beautiful kingdom of Hyrule was soon buried beneath the waves, and had long been forgotten at the bottom of the ocean. But yet, all hope was not lost... because the gods already knew that the only way to seal away the kingdom, was for the people to take refuge, and hide in the mountaintops, building a country of their own. You see... those people... were your ancestors." said Jiraiya as Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Centuries have passed since that fateful day. But as long as Orochimaru was not revived, Hyrule would remain below at the waves, not only to be forgotten at the bottom of the ocean, but it would never... awaken from its slumber. Sakura... come over here, please." said Jiraiya.

"Me? But why?" asked Sakura.

"Just come over here." said Jiraiya.

"Okay." said Sakura as she walked forward to him.

Suddenly, her pendant that had a piece of the Triforce of Wisdom disappeared and reappeared in Jiraiya's right hand as it began to glow.

"This necklace that you wear is a fragment of the Triforce Of Wisdom, a sacred treasure that has been passed down from many ages of Hyrule. It was your mother, Tsunade, that passed this ancient piece of the Triforce Of Wisdom, and told you not only to treasure it... but to also guard it with your life. Am I not correct?" asked Jiraiya.

"How do you know about that?" asked a shocked Sakura.

"The Triforce Of Wisdom itself is a sacred power of the gods that we have kept from Orochimaru's hands for so many long years. The gods have placed this upon your ancestors, which was the task of protecting it from evil's grasp. Sakura Haruno... you, too, must abide to the laws of the past... and now... the time has come for me to teach you into the fate of which you were born... the very reason... that you live." said Jiraiya as his glowing hands made a triangle that shot out light. After Naruto shielded his eyes from the light at how bright it was, he looked at a girl... that wasn't Sakura.

The girl that was once called Sakura Haruno no longer had short pink hair, green eyes, her red qipao dress, and tight dark green shorts... but instead... she had short dark blue with a hime-cut hairstyle with chin length strans on her face... with white eyes as a hint of lavender was added to it. She wore a cream hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves with blue pants. She also wore a Konoha forehead protector around her neck.

The girl then gasped at her new form, looked at a shocked Naruto, and spoke her first words:

"My... fate..."

"You are the true heroine of the royal family of Hyrule... the last link in the bloodline. You are... Princess Hinata Hyuga... my daughter." said Jiraiya as the girl who was Sakura Haruno was now Hinata Hyuga... princess of Hyrule... and the daughter of King Jiraiya and Queen Tsunade.

"Hinata Hyuga? I'm... a princess? And you're... my father?" asked Hinata as she looked back at her long lost biological father, Jiraiya.

"Hmph. It seems you are confused. I suppose that such a time like this is to be expected of us." said Jiraiya as Hinata looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto! I am terribly sorry for all of these events to happen at a time like this. But now that the truth is revealed about Sakura actually indeed being Princess Hinata Hyuga, a cruel man like Orochimaru will be searching frantically for this child in an attempt to get the power of the Triforce Of Wisdom, a piece of the Triforce that was created by the gods, that a young girl like Hinata possesses. And believe me, Naruto, Orochimaru will not rest and will not die until he has found her. But however, if he succeeds in trying to kidnap Hinata, my precious daughter, our ancient kingdom will be turned into a land of shadow and despair... and so will the land that you know above the waves. Naruto... I need you to lend me your strength in these next few days and dark and final hours. As a request, I need you to come back with me to the lands above the waves to restore the Master Sword to its original power. You see, I have a feeling that at the time that you tried to kill Orochimaru with the Master Sword back at the Forsaken Fortress, he somehow made it lose its power so he could try to find and kidnap Hinata and to conquer this beautiful land of Hyrule. I think I know what has caused the Master Sword to lose its power. However... like I said before... we will not be able to bring Sasuke back to Dragon Roost Island where his older brother, Itachi, is until Orochimaru is killed. Do you understand?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes. I understand." said Naruto as he nodded his head and gave Jiraiya a serious look.

_"Naruto..." _said Hinata to herself as she looked at Naruto.

"Hinata..." said Jiraiya.

"Yes, Father?" asked Hinata as she looked at the man, Jiraiya who was now called her father.

"Hinata... my dear daughter... I am afraid that it's far too dangerous for you to join us in this mission that we are about to complete. But for now, this sacred chamber is unknown to Orochimaru... yet. It is my wish that you wait here in hiding until we return." said Jiraiya.

"It's my wish, too... Hinata." said Naruto as Hinata looked back at him.

"What? But Naruto-" said Hinata as Jiraiya interrupted her by saying to Naruto:

"Naruto! Meet me outside with Sasuke so we can go back to the surface and find out what's wrong with the Master Sword. Naruto! We must go! Sasuke is waiting for us outside! Come on!" cried Jiraiya as he teleported out of the basement, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

As Naruto was about to leave Hinata, she grabbed his right hand with her left hand, and said:

"Naruto! Wait!"

"Huh? What is it, Saku- I mean, Hinata?" asked Naruto, almost forgetting that Sakura was Hinata.

"Listen... I don't know how to say this. But... everything that's happened to you and your poor little brother, Konohamaru, it's all been my fault." said Hinata.

"Hinata, what are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong. Why are you apologizing to me?" asked a confused Naruto.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Naruto. If you hadn't gotten thrown off of the Forsaken Fortress the first time you came there to try and save your brother and wouldn't have met my father, Jiraiya, then none of this would have ever happened. I... I can't apologize enough to you, Naruto. I feel terrible at the way I've treated you in the past. The truth is... that... I love you." said Hinata as tears started coming out of her eyes, as she began to sob.

_"So... all this time... I've saved a princess? I think I'm in love." _said Naruto to himself.

"I'm... scared. I'm so scared, Naruto. I... I don't know what to do. You're just going to leave me here all alone, and then... and then... and then Orochimaru will come after me." said Hinata as she continued to cry.

Naruto then put his right hand on Hinata's left cheek, looked at her, and said:

"Hinata."

She then looked at him, as he put his left hand on her right cheek, smiled, and kissed her on the lips.

She then widened her eyes in shock as she remembered the times that she's been through with Naruto when she used to be Sakura. Then, she slowly and calmly closed her eyes... as the tears began to fall from her eyes and down to her cheeks.

_"Naruto..." _said Hinata to herself.

He then stopped kissing her, and said:

"Hinata. Look. I love you too. But... I'll only be gone for a few days. But trust me. Orochimaru will not find you. But... if something happens to me... I want you... to move on... without... me. Always remember, Hinata... I'll always be with you. Goodbye... my love." said Naruto as he kissed Hinata one last time, and left the chamber that she was in.

Hinata then waved to him, and said to herself:

_"Naruto... be careful." _as she put her hands on her heart, and realized... that she was in love with... him... Naruto Uzumaki... the Hero Of Winds.

As Naruto left the basement, the door that led to it sealed shut, hoping to keep Hinata safe from Orochimaru's wrath.

_"Hinata... I'll protect you... no matter what. Believe it!" _cried a determined Naruto to himself as he slowly walked back to the King Of Red Lions and Sasuke in a lovesick mood as he was in love with Princess Hinata Hyuga, the daughter of Jiraiya, the King Of Hyrule.

**(Note: I know that Jiraiya and Tsunade aren't related to Hinata/Sakura, but just pretend that Jiraiya's and Tsunade's last name is Hyuga, alright?)**

"Um, Naruto? Are you okay? What's up with you?" asked Sasuke who was confused as he looked at lovesick Naruto.

"I just kissed a girl!" cried Naruto.

Just then, Sasuke sang in a part of "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry and teased Naruto as he sang:

_Naruto kissed a girl _

_and he liked it!_

"Shut up, Sasuke! I'll bet you've never kissed a girl in your whole entire life!" cried an embarrassed Naruto as he punched Sasuke.

"Ow! Naruto! I was just joking! Gosh! Can't you take a joke?" asked Sasuke.

"Now now, boys, this is no time to get into an argument. Right now, we have serious business to attend to. Naruto... Sasuke... listen to me. Although the Master Sword has lost its power due to Orochimaru's wicked evil magic, I believe that something bad has happened to the sages who infused the blade with the power of the gods. The sages that are in Hyrule... Gaara, the sage of Wind inside the Wind Temple... and Ino Yamanaka, the sage of Earth, inside the Earth Temple... are probably praying to the gods, I assume. Naruto, as the Hero Of Winds, you must travel to these two temples by using their power to revive the Master Sword that was cursed by Orochimaru's evil magic and power once and for all! But first, we must head to the temples of Earth and Wind to find out what has happened to them." said Jiraiya.

"But, King Of Red Lions, how will we know what happened to them if we don't more about Ino and Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"Well... we might have to ask anyone that's related to these two people first, Naruto... before we do anything else. However, Orochimaru has created some kind of barrier that's somehow blocking our way to those two temples that the sages are in right now. But... the Earth and Wind Temples... have another high entrance that are on Hyrule's mountaintops, which are now known as islands above the Great Sea. And as usual, I'll mark these places on your Sea Chart, so you'll know where they are. Now... if we stay here too long, then we'll catch Orochimaru's attention to where Princess Hinata is hiding." said Jiraiya.

"Uh, Naruto? Who's Princess Hinata? And what about me? I thought you said you'd bring me back home to Itachi on Dragon Roost Island?" asked a confused Sasuke

"Well, sadly, Sasuke. A whale named Jabun told both me and Naruto that you would be aiding him in his quest as another sidekick to him. But... we can't bring you back to Itachi just yet. So that means you're going to have to be with Naruto until Orochimaru is killed." said the King Of Red Lions.

"Wait... you mean... I'm going to be stuck with... him?" asked Sasuke as he pointed a finger at Naruto.

"And I'm going to be stuck with... him?" asked Naruto as he pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"Sadly, yes. Oh. And Sasuke?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"What?" asked Sasuke as he was disappointed that he was going to be with Naruto for a while and wouldn't be able to come back home until Orochimaru was killed.

"You might want to get out of that garb." said the King Of Red Lions. Sasuke was wearing his shirt that he would usually wear whenever he was with Orochimaru.

**(Note: Whenever Sasuke was not with Orochimaru, he would wear his casual clothes (blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of it with blue wristbands and white shorts along with bandages on his legs), in battle in case he would have to fight an enemy... like Naruto for example. But... when he is with Orochimaru, he wears his hospital outfit (anotherwords, the outfit that he wore in Episode 107 of NARUTO when he fought Naruto).**

"But... this is what I usually wear when I'm with Orochimaru." said Sasuke as he looked at his clothes.

"Well... since you're no longer with Orochimaru as his captive, you will not wear those clothes." said the King Of Red Lions.

"Yeah. I have to agree with the King Of Red Lions. Sasuke... I think you need a new look." said Naruto.

"But... where are we going to find a costume?" asked Sasuke.

"You'll find out later. Now come on! Let's go back to the surface and figure out what happened to the sages!" cried the King Of Red Lions as he, Sasuke, and Naruto went above the surface.

_Meanwhile, back at Orochimaru's Tower in Hyrule..._

"So... that Nine-Tailed brat Naruto has kidnapped Sasuke, huh?" asked Orochimaru as he heard from Kabuto and the Sound Ninja 5 of the news that Sasuke had been "kidnapped" by Naruto.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. What do you want us to do?" asked Tayuya.

"Well... Jirobo... Kidomaru... Kimmimaro... Sakon... Tayuya... bring Sasuke back here, and kill that Naruto brat! I want him dead!" cried Orochimaru.

"But, Lord Orochimaru... what about Princess Hinata?" asked Kabuto.

"You'll know what happens once we get to Hyrule Castle. Sound Ninja 5! You know what to do! Bring Sasuke back to me and kill Naruto!" cried Orochimaru.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!" cried the Sound Ninja 5 as they disappeared in a puff of smoke and went off to find Sasuke and kill Naruto.

"Kabuto... it's time... for us to capture Princess Hinata Hyuga. Let's go!" cried Orochimaru.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!" cried Kabuto as he and Orochimaru went off to Hyrule Castle to capture Hinata.

**(Note: Okay guys, before I end this chapter, I have a few things to say about Sasuke's character. Sorry if I made him a little OOC (out of character). But anyways, instead of Sasuke trying to kill Itachi for killing the Uchiha Clan, their parents, Fugaku, their father, and Mikoto, their mother had died of a fever while at sea trying to find a late birthday present for Sasuke when he was seven. Ever since that day, Sasuke has become a little bit cold-hearted, but yet caring and kind towards his friends (the Akatsuki Postmen) at Dragon Roost Island where his former home is. He might be a little of an annoying character to the story, but later on opens up to Naruto. Not in a Yaoi way, no. I mean as in he later on becomes friends with Naruto instead of him being rivals with him. I guess you could say that Naruto and Sasuke have a little bit of a "friendenemy" relationship towards each other. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time!)  
**

**Sasuke: Aerisuke, you owe me some screentime! I thought I was your favorite character. Now all you care about is that idiot, Naruto.**

**Naruto:Hey!**

**(Sasuke then gets all emo about him wanting the story to be about himself instead of Naruto.)**

**Me: Oh Sasuke, come on. I still care about and like you too. Naruto, would you do the honors?**

Naruto: You got it, Aerisuke! 

**Naruto:  
Next Time: The Mystery Of The Earth Sage, Ino!**


	16. The Mystery Of The Earth Sage, Ino!

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Chapter 15: The Mystery Of The Earth Sage, Ino!

**(Note: I know that the Akatsuki are mean in "Naruto" and "Naruto Shippuden", but please pretend that they're nice, okay?)**

After Naruto, Sasuke, and the King Of Red Lions left Princess Hinata behind back at Hyrule Castle hidden in that same chamber where Orochimaru would not get her, the trio (Naruto, Sasuke, and the King Of Red Lions) went back above the surface to go and find the sages, Ino Yamanaka of the Earth Temple, and Gaara, of the Wind Temple. The trio was then back above the surface and in front of Tower Of The Gods. The King Of Red Lions then looked at Naruto, and asked:

"Naruto, do you know the legend of The Hero Of Time?"

"Wait. Are you talking about my father, Minato?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Yes. Surely, you must know the legend about your own father, right?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"A little. But I do know that he and my mother were killed at sea." said Naruto.

"Wait... you're an orphan, too, Naruto?" asked a shocked Sasuke as Naruto turned around to face him, and replied:

"Yeah... I guess I am.. and so is my little brother... Konohamaru."

"Then that means we're equal." said Sasuke.

"Well actually... Neji doesn't have any parents either. Wait. King Of Red Lions, if you're Hinata's father, then where's her mother?" asked Naruto as he looked at the King Of Red Lions.

"Naruto. We're getting off the subject. Anyways, as I was saying, a long time ago, your father, Minato had defeated Orochimaru an brought peace to the kingdom of Hyrule... as for a piece of the Triforce Of Wisdom, it was a piece that your father, Minato had kept just like Hinata had kept hers. That sacred piece of the Triforce itself is called the Triforce Of Courage. But Naruto... when your father was called to embark on another journey and had abandoned the land of Hyrule, he had been separated from the elements that had made him as a hero. But it is said that at that time, the Triforce Of Courage itself had been split into eight pieces and had been hidden throughout the whole land of Hyrule. Sadly, I don't know where they are resting right now, but this is what I do know so far: they lie hidden somewhere in this beautiful Great Sea. That means that the Triforce Of Courage is the only key that can open the doorway to Hyrule. Naruto. You must search for the Triforce Of Courage. Do you understand?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Yes. I understand." said Naruto as he nodded his head.

"But, King Of Red Lions, I don't get it. What does all this "heroic stuff" have to do with Naruto and not me?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke, I was once a companion to Minato, Naruto's father. So let's just say that you're going to be a sidekick to Naruto on his quest." said the King Of Red Lions.

"What? Am I just gonna sit here with you while Naruto tries to complete a dungeon?" asked Sasuke.

"No. Although you're going to be helpful to Naruto on his quest, I will explain what your job is then. Okay?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

Sasuke then sighed, and said:

"Okay."

_"Why do I have to be stuck with Naruto? I'd rather be back at home on Dragon Roost Island with Itachi. Well, Sasuke, since Naruto is your new so-called "friend", you might as well help him." _said Sasuke to himself.

"But King Of Red Lions, where are we going to find that costume for me?" asked Sasuke.

"I think I might know where that costume for you is... Sasuke. Sadly, I cannot explain everything now, but you'll find out later, okay?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Okay." said Sasuke with a sigh again.

"Now then. Let's go and find out information about the sages!" cried The King Of Red Lions.

"Okay, but who are we going to learn about first?" asked Naruto.

"Well, first, we must learn about Ino Yamanaka, the Earth Sage of the Earth Temple. But first, we have to go to Mother and Child Isle." said the King Of Red Lions.

"And why do we have to go there?" asked Sasuke.

"You'll find out later. Now let's go!" cried the King Of Red Lions.

"Right!" cried Naruto and Sasuke in unison as they along with the King Of Red Lions went off to Mother and Child Isle.

Suddenly, as the King Of Red Lions, Naruto, and Sasuke were on their way to Mother and Child Isle, Cyclos appeared with a cyclone. He was the brother of Zephos, the green frog that Naruto met back at Dragon Roost Island. Cyclos was a red frog, and he was kind of a troublemaker too. He would torture people with his cyclones... or at least... that's what Zephos said.

Just then, they heard evil laughter as Naruto, the King Of Red Lions, and Sasuke got startled.

"Who's there?" asked Sasuke.

Cyclos appeared in a cyclone right in front of Naruto, Sasuke, and the King Of Red Lions.

"Foolish Hero Of Winds who isn't afraid of the gods! This is the end of you! May the sea and Cyclos' evil wrath blow you away!" cried Cyclos.

"Naruto! Do something, you idiot!" cried Sasuke.

"Hey! I'm trying to come up with a plan here, Sasuke, so shut up!" cried Naruto.

"Well, hurry! Before we get caught in his cyclone!" cried Sasuke.

Then, Naruto had an idea.

"Aha! I've got it!" cried Naruto.

Naruto then hit Cyclos with the Hero's Bow three times.

Surprisingly, the cyclone stopped. 

Cyclos then appeared in front of Naruto, Sasuke, and the King Of Red Lions.

"Whoowee! That's one heck of an arm you got there, kid! Boy! What an eye! Yep! I mean, seriously! A little kid like _you _has never been able to spot me in my cyclone until now!" cried Cyclos.

"Let me guess... you're Cyclos, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Wait... how do you know who I am?" asked Cyclos.

"I met your brother, Zephos, at Dragon Roost Island. He said something about you being upset of the fact that Sasuke's mother's grave was destroyed by the great Valoo's anger." said Naruto as Sasuke widened his eyes in shock.

"Wait... Naruto... did you just say... that my mother's gravestone... had been destroyed... by the great Valoo's anger?" asked a shocked Sasuke.

"Yeah! But that gravestone belongs to me now! If it had belonged to your mother, then that's too bad, kid!" cried Cyclos as he looked at Sasuke.

_"Mother..." _said Sasuke to himself as he clutched his right fist in anger.

"Listen... if my mother were alive right now... then she would not have wanted this... to have her gravestone being owned by someone else... and to have it destroyed by the great Valoo's anger! I... I don't know who to blame... you... or Valoo." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Calm down. Naruto will explain everything to you later." said the King Of Red Lions.

"Look, Sasuke! Don't blame me for having your mother's gravestone destroyed! Blame Valoo! Anyways... Naruto, was it? Now that you obviously have control of the air... and now that you're quite the Wind Waker, heh heh heh... let's see if you can handle this!" cried Cyclos as he taught Naruto "The Ballad Of Gales", to which Naruto followed along with it... and learned it!

"Yaaaaa-hoooooooooooooo! Well, Naruto, now that you learned my song, "The Ballad Of Gales", my adorable little cyclones will be as happy as they can be! Remember... if ever you need to move like the wind over the ocean deeps... just call upon my cyclones... and they'll be there. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Naruto! You too, Sasuke! Sorry about your mother's gravestone!" said Cyclos as he noticed that Sasuke was still grumbling about his mother's gravestone being destroyed by Valoo during the time of his anger.

_"Is he going to mope all day? Oh come on, Naruto. At least show Sasuke that you care about what happened to his mother's gravestone." _said Naruto to himself.

"Well, I'll be heading home now! See you later on down the road! Bye!" cried Cyclos as he flew away.

Naruto then played "The Ballad Of Gales", and warped him, Sasuke and the King Of Red Lions to Mother and Child Isle.

When the trio arrived at Mother and Child Isle, there were sparkles.

"Naruto, wait. This must be an enemy." said Sasuke.

Then, a little girl known as the Fairy Queen appeared with the small fairy held in her right hand.

"Tell me, young hero. Do you control the wind?" asked the Fairy Queen.

"Why... yes. Yes I do." said Naruto.

"Hee, hee, hee, so young, to have such incredible power like that... how in the world did you find me here?" asked the Fairy Queen.

"I don't know. Magic?" asked Naruto with a smirk as he smirked at the Fairy Queen.

"Well... now that you've come to my domain... I will tell you who I am... I am the queen of the fairy world! What's the matter, my child? Does that not surprise you? Young one... I like you." said the Fairy Queen.

"Oh. Me? Why thank you very much!" said Sasuke.

"I was talking to the Hero Of Winds... Naruto Uzumaki." said the Fairy Queen.

_"Oh. Why does Naruto get all the attention, and not me? There has to be something I can do as a sidekick to help him." _said Sasuke to himself.

"So, I, the Fairy Queen of Mother and Child Isle, will give you, Naruto Uzumaki, a new power to the bow you now hold in your hands." said the Fairy Queen as she sent two of the fairies over to Naruto.

As they both went on Naruto, he thought:

_"Ow. Wait. Why am I saying "ow" if it doesn't even hurt?"_

_"Man, Naruto. You're such an idiot." _said Sasuke to himself as he gave Naruto a weird look.

"And as for you, young companion to the Hero Of Winds... I... shall give you this! Since you no longer need that costume anymore, you might as well wear this one!" cried the Fairy Queen as she gave Sasuke his new costume to wear.

**(Note: Sasuke is wearing his Chunin Exams outfit when he fought Gaara in the second half of the final preliminary matches.)**

"Wow. Thanks! This will be a great costume for me to wear!" cried Sasuke as he changed into his new costume that the Fairy Queen gave him.

"Ice Arrows can freeze the hottest flames, while Fire Arrows can melt the coldest ice. The fairies in this fountain will ease your weariness... so if you ever are weary during battle, Naruto, you know where to go... so just use these fairies as long as you need to. Okay?" asked the Fairy Queen.

"Okay." said Naruto.

"Naruto... you know what? I must say, child, you are so cute! You want to know why? Because you're just my type! Hee hee hee!" cried the Fairy Queen as Naruto began to blush and smiled an awkward smile.

Sasuke then snickered at Naruto in a teasing way and said:

"You should see the look on your face, Naruto. You look like a total idiot." as his snicker turned into a laugh.

**(Note: I got part of that line from episode 16 when Sasuke "almost died". Except I switched the word, "loser", to "idiot".)**

"Shut up, Sasuke." said Naruto as his face began to turn red as the Fairy Queen disappeared in sparkles.

"Hey, King Of Red Lions, is this the costume that you wanted me to wear?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke. It is." replied the King Of Red Lions.

"But why would you want me to wear these clothes out of all the others I've worn?" asked a confused Sasuke.

"Well, as I said before, Sasuke, you are no longer Orochimaru's slave. So you will no longer wear those other clothes that he has given you." said the King Of Red Lions.

**(Note: What the King Of Red Lions means by "other clothes", he's talking about the clothes that Sasuke wore when he was in the hospital.)**

"So from now on, this costume that you're wearing now, Sasuke, will be a more suitable for you as a sidekick to Naruto... just like he ended up wearing that orange jumpsuit that he wore on his birthday. And guess what? He's still wearing it." said the King Of Red Lions as Sasuke looked at Naruto wearing his orange jumpsuit that his grandfather, Hiruzen, gave to him on his birthday.

"King Of Red Lions, you said you wouldn't tell anyone else about that. It's embarrassing!" cried an embarrassed Naruto as his face turned red again.

"Well... anyways... before we go off to find Ino, we must find out more information about her. Naruto... do you know of anyone who might know about the Earth Sage, Ino Yamanaka?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Hmm... well I do know of some people who might be able to tell us about her." said Naruto.

"Really? Who are they, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Two friends of mine, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. They both live on my home island, Outset. Shikamaru has a mother, but Choji does not. Anyways, shall we get going?" asked Naruto.

"Yes! Let's go!" cried Sasuke as he, the King Of Red Lions, and Naruto left Mother and Child Isle and warped their way to Outset Island to figure out the mystery of Ino, the sage of the Earth Temple.

_At Outset Island..._

**(Note: If you want to know which boy plays which, Shikamaru plays Joel, the one with the stick, and Choji plays Zell, the snotty kid... except Choji's not snotty.)**

When Naruto and Sasuke along with the King Of Red Lions got to Outset Island, Naruto and Sasuke got off of the boat and hopped on the plank next to him.

"Wow. So this is Outset Island, huh?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. Oh. Sometimes Itachi comes here to deliver letters. So do you want to stay hidden, or come with me?" asked Naruto.

"But Naruto. If I come with you, is it alright if I use a disguise? I don't want Itachi to see me... yet." said Sasuke.

Then, Naruto had an idea.

_"I know." _said Naruto to himself as he gave Sasuke detective clothes.

"Uh... Naruto... why do I have to wear these ridiculous clothes?" asked a confused Sasuke as he looked at his clothes.

"Oh come on! They're not ridiculous! Let's just say that you have to wear that in case Itachi comes. Your name will be Detective Daisuke Uchiha. Here's a little notebook, and pencil." said Naruto as he gave Sasuke a little notebook and pencil.

"And why do I need this notebook and pencil, Naruto?" asked Sasuke who was still confused.

"You'll be writing down the information that Shikamaru and Choji will give us about Ino. Got it?" asked Naruto.

"O...K... and what will you do?" asked Sasuke who was still confused.

"Look. It's that simple. I'll be asking the questions, and you'll be writing down the answers that they give us. Okay?" asked Naruto.

"Alright... I guess." said Sasuke.

"Great! Now let's go!" cried Naruto.

"Right!" cried Sasuke as the duo left the King Of Red Lions alone and went to Choji and Shikamaru's house.

When Naruto and Sasuke got to Choji and Shikamaru's house, they saw them standing by the pig that was also named Naruto.

"Choji! Shikamaru!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto? Is that you?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yep! You better believe it!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto! We thought you were dead! How are you doing, buddy?" asked Shikamaru.

"Pretty good. Um... guys... this is Detective Daisuke Uchiha. We'd like to ask you a few questions. It's regarding the sage of the Earth Temple, Ino Yamanaka." said Naruto.

"Oh... you mean... her?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Can you tell us more about her?" asked Naruto.

"Well... I remember that... a boy named Deidara who's a member of the Akatsuki who liked her. I remember... that there was another boy named Sai... and he belongs to a group of pirates.. and he also liked Ino. The leader was a girl. But I forgot her name." said Shikamaru.

"You mean... Sakura Haruno?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Do you know her?" asked Choji as he looked at Naruto.

"No. But I will tell you this: Ino used to live here on Outset Island. But she moved away after she and Deidara got married." said Shikamaru.

"I see. So where did she move to?" asked Naruto.

"Surprisingly... Dragon Roost Island. They moved there about a year ago because Deidara got a job application as one of the postmen of Dragon Roost Island. But... after Ino left.. we haven't spoken ever since. I don't even know if she's alive or not. I don't know if I can give you more information about her. This is all I know about Ino. The person that you should ask more about Ino should be her husband, Deidara." said Shikamaru.

"Oh. Well... in that case... it was a pleasure to talk with you, Shikamaru, you too, Choji. In fact, Daisuke will head over to Dragon Roost Island right now. Come on, Daisuke." said Naruto.

"Right." said Sasuke as he and Naruto went back to the King Of Red Lions.

"Well? How did it go?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Shikamaru said that he hasn't heard from her ever since she became the Earth Temple sage. He also said that we should go to Dragon Roost Island to see Ino's husband, Deidara, who's one of the Akatsuki postmen there." said Naruto referring to Ino.

"Well in that case, we must head to Dragon Roost Island at once!" said the King Of Red Lions.

"Right!" cried Naruto and Sasuke in unison as they got on the King Of Red Lions and warped to Dragon Roost Island.

_At Dragon Roost Island..._

When they got to Dragon Roost Island, the King Of Red Lions said to Naruto:

"Naruto. Remember: You're not bringing Sasuke back home to Dragon Roost just yet. You're just asking Deidara about Ino, alright?"

"Got it. Come on Sa- I mean, Daisuke." said Naruto as he almost forgot that Sasuke was wearing a disguise.

Naruto and Sasuke got off of the King Of Red Lions and went off to go and find Deidara. Surprisingly, they found Kisame. Kisame was Itachi's best friend. They had been best friends ever since Itachi and Sasuke first came to Dragon Roost Island to which Itachi had started to work there as a postman. Sometimes whenever Itachi was at work delivering letters to other islands, he would ask Kisame to watch Sasuke while he was gone.

"Naruto? Naruto, is that you?" asked Kisame.

"Yes. It's me alright. It's me." said Naruto.

"Oh Naruto! I'm so glad to see that you're alright. Oh... but where's Sakura and Sasuke?" asked Kisame.

"Well... let's just say that I took Sakura back to her pirates... and that she's taking Konohamaru home to Outset Island." lied Naruto. He didn't want to tell Kisame about the incident that happened between him, Sakura, and Orochimaru when Naruto and Sakura went up against him, and that Sakura was actually Princess Hinata Hyuga.

"O... K... and where's Sasuke? What about him?" asked Kisame.

"Well... alright. If I tell you where Sasuke is, will you promise not to tell the rest of the Akatsuki postmen and Itachi?" asked Naruto.

"Alright." said Kisame.

"Sasuke's right here with me." whispered Naruto to Kisame's right ear.

"Sasuke, show yourself. Take off your hat." said Naruto in a whisper as he looked at Sasuke.

"Ok." said Sasuke as he took off his detective hat.

"Sasuke? Is that really you?" asked a shocked Kisame in a whisper.

"Yes. It's me. But I can't come home just yet. I'm sorry. Oh, and if you see Itachi, tell him that I love him and I'll be home soon. I just have some important things to do with Naruto." said Sasuke as he winked at Naruto who winked back at him. Sasuke then put his detective hat back on his head.

"Kisame. You cannot tell anyone... that you saw Sasuke... especially Itachi. Promise that you won't tell. Promise." said Naruto.

"Alright. I promise." said Kisame.

"Anyways, that's not why we're here. We're looking for Deidara. Have you seen him?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. He's inside the Throne Room." said Kisame.

"Okay. Thanks. Daisuke, let's go." said Naruto as he winked at Sasuke.

"Right." said Sasuke as he and Naruto went inside the Dragon Roost Island Throne Room.

_Inside the Throne Room Of Dragon Roost Island..._

When Naruto and Sasuke got inside the Throne Room, they saw Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Excuse me. Hidan? Kakuzu?" asked Naruto.

"Oh. Hello Naruto. What brings you here to Dragon Roost Island?" asked Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, Hidan... this is Detective Daisuke Uchiha. We want to know where Deidara is. Have you seen him?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. He's sorting letters. I'll bring you to him." said Hidan.

"Wow. Thanks, Hidan." said Naruto as he and Sasuke went with Hidan to see Deidara.

Deidara was sorting letters.

"Hello Deidara." said Naruto.

"Huh? Oh! Hey Naruto! What's up? It's been a long time, buddy! How've you been?" asked Deidara.

"Pretty good. We'd like to ask you a few questions. This is Detective Daisuke Uchiha." said Naruto as he winked at Sasuke.

"Okay. Let's go to my room. Naruto, Detective Daisuke, follow me." said Deidara as Naruto and Sasuke followed him to his room.

_In Deidara's room..._

When Naruto and Sasuke got to Deidara's room, he sat down on his bed while Naruto and Sasuke sat down in chairs.

"Okay. So... what do you guys want from me, hmm?" asked Deidara.

"Well... these questions are regarding your wife, Ino Yamanaka, the sage of the Earth Temple. Do you mind telling us about her?" asked Naruto.

Just then, Deidara turned around not facing Naruto and Sasuke.

"Deidara? What's wrong? Did we say something funny?" asked a confused Naruto.

Deidara then turned around to face them, and said:

"She passed away... about a year ago."

"Oh. We're sorry. We didn't mean to ask." said Naruto.

"Well... can you at least tell us more about her? I mean, other than the fact that she died and all, but do you mind telling us more about her?" asked Sasuke.

"Well... she was my wife. I remember that there were these other two boys, Sai and Shikamaru who also liked her. In fact, we all liked her. We liked Ino so much, that we were all madly in love with her. So I ended up proposing to her... and she said "yes". But however... tragedy struck." said Deidara.

"What happened to her, Deidara?" asked Naruto.

"Well... after we got married... she went off to the Earth Temple on our honeymoon... while I was sleeping. She used to be a sage... there... at the Earth Temple. But... then..." said Deidara as he began to have tears in his eyes.

"Deidara... what happened to her?" asked a concerned Naruto.

"She was... she was killed... by a man named Jirobo... and his summoned pet, Jalhalla. That was the last time... that I'd ever see Ino again... and I was right... it was the last time that I'd see her... alive." said Deidara as the tears trickled down his face.

"Wait... how did you know she was killed? Who told you?" asked Naruto.

"Well, the king of Dragon Roost Island had sent some of the Akatsuki Postmen to search for her Ino after I reported her missing on our honeymoon the day after. But when they found her, it was too late. She had already been dead by the time that the Akatsuki Postmen found her." said Deidara as he went to a cabinet that had a necklace on top of it.

"This is a necklace that she used to wear when we were engaged. It had her engagement ring attached to it. But legend has it that you could see her ghost walking along the beach here at Dragon Roost Island at night. She would sing her song, "Ballad Of The Winfish." Her father, Inoichi Yamanaka had taught her that song and sang it to her ever since she was a baby." said Deidara.

"So how do I play this song with the Wind Waker?" asked Naruto.

"The Wind Waker? What's that?" asked Deidara.

"Well... uh..." said Naruto as he remembered what the King Of Red Lions told him and Sasuke.

_Flashback..._

_Earlier that day..._

_As The King Of Red Lions, Naruto, and Sasuke were on their way to Dragon Roost Island after leaving Princess Hinata behind back at Hyrule Castle, Naruto popped the question._

_"Hey, King Of Red Lions, what is your connection to the Wind Waker?" asked Naruto as he stopped the boat._

_"Well, back when I was Jiraiya, the King Of Hyrule way before I became the King Of Red Lions, I used to use the Wind Waker to conduct the sages, Gaara and Ino as they were praying to the gods to find a new hero. But remember: Naruto... Sasuke... you cannot tell anyone about my connection to the Wind Waker." said the King Of Red Lions._

_"Why?" asked Sasuke._

_"If you tell anyone, then my secret identity, Jiraiya, and Sakura's secret identity, Princess Hinata, my daughter, will be revealed and Orochimaru will take over this beautiful land of Hyrule. You can tell anyone that the Wind Waker is a conductor's baton, but you cannot tell anyone about the true history about it. Naruto... Sasuke... do you understand?" asked the King Of Red Lions._

_"Yes. We understand. Right, Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke._

_"Right, Naruto." said Sasuke with a smile._

_End of flashback..._

After Naruto remembered what the King Of Red Lions told him and Sasuke, he said:

"The Wind Waker is a conductor's baton."

"Oh. Is that so? Well, I might as well tell you about how to play this song. This song uses the power of making day turn into night, and night turn into day. So basically, it's a song that makes time go faster." said Deidara.

"Wait... is it Ballad Of The Windfish?" asked Naruto.

"No. It's called, "The Song Of Passing." There's a friend of mine named Suigetsu Hozuki who lives on Windfall Island. He usually does this "dance" by a gravestone that's somewhere on the island. He will be the one to teach you that song. Then, when you're done learning it, come back here tonight and please go to the beach here at Dragon Roost Island, and meet Ino's ghost. She will probably tell you more about the person that will take her place as the sage of the Earth Temple." said Deidara.

"Well, it was a pleasure talking with you, Deidara. We hope to see you again." said Naruto.

"Thank you. The pleasure's all mine. And Naruto... good luck in your quest... and in finding Sasuke." said Deidara.

"I will." said Naruto with a smile as he winked at Sasuke, who was disguised as Daisuke.

"Well... goodbye, Naruto." said Deidara.

"Goodbye, Deidara." said Naruto as he and Sasuke left his room and exited the Throne Room of Dragon Roost Island and went back to the King Of Red Lions. The duo then told the King Of Red Lions of the information that Deidara told them about Ino.

As soon as Naruto and Sasuke told the King Of Red Lions of where they needed to go next, they warped to Windfall Island to meet Suigetsu, the man that Deidara told Naruto and Sasuke about.


	17. Preparations For The Earth Temple!

The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker Chapter 16: Preparations For The Earth Temple!

**(Note: Hinata doesn't get captured while Naruto is getting the Triforce Shards and Triforce Charts. So basically, she doesn't get captured until after the Wind Temple and before the Triforce Shards and Triforce Charts. Oops. I gave that part away. Also, I know that they don't show Zelda getting captured in the game. But let's just say that it's a never before seen chapter that wasn't included in the game. Also, if you want to know why I'm going to do that chapter of when Hinata gets kidnapped by Orochimaru, it's because I was inspired by a story called "The Wind Waker: Tetra's Journey", and it's by a Fanfiction author, and who's in my authors list on my profile, Ultimate TH. You should check this girl out. She's awesome. Warning! The following fanfic, "The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker" that you are about to read may contain spoilers for those of you who have not played "The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker." Thank you and please enjoy the chapter! And as always, please R&R!)**

_At Windfall Island..._

When Naruto, Sasuke, and the King Of Red Lions got to Windfall Island, Sasuke asked:

"Hey Naruto. Does this mean that I have to wear this stupid detective Daisuke Uchiha costume here too?"

"Well, in case an Akatsuki postman comes here, then yes, you should wear that costume... for now." replied Naruto as Sasuke groaned.

"Now remember, Naruto and Sasuke, you guys are not doing anything else but to find Suigetsu Hozuki so he can teach you The Song Of Passing. Then, when you're done, meet me back here so we can meet Ino's ghost back at Dragon Roost Island. Understood?" asked the King Of Red Lions as Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads.

"Well, let's go, Sa- I mean, Daisuke." said Naruto as he almost forgot that Sasuke was disguised as Daisuke again.

Naruto and Sasuke then got off of the boat and began their search for Suigetsu.

Finally, they found Suigetsu dancing by a gravestone.

"Um... excuse me, but... are you... Suigetsu Hozuki?" asked Naruto.

"Oh! Why yes I am! You must be Naruto Uzumaki!" cried Suigetsu.

"Wait... how do you know my name?" asked Naruto.

"Those two kids, Moegi and Udon told me that you were Konohamaru's older brother. Is that true?" asked Suigetsu.

"Why yes it is. That's right. I'm Konohamaru's older brother. So... Konohamaru told them who I was, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Yep! He told me all about you, kid!" cried Suigetsu.

"So anyway, how's Konohamaru doing?" asked Naruto.

"Oh! That reminds me. He wanted me to give this letter to you." said Suigetsu.

"Oh. Okay. I'll read it later. But anyways, I'm not here to talk about my little brother, Konohamaru. We came here because an Akatsuki Postman of Dragon Roost Island that goes by the name of Deidara said that you'd teach me the Song Of Passing." said Naruto.

"Oh? You want to learn the Song Of Passing? Very well. I will teach it to you. But... you have to learn it by playing an instrument." said Suigetsu.

"You mean... this?" asked Naruto as he took out the Wind Waker.

"Whoa! Is that the Wind Waker?" asked Suigetsu who was astonished.

"Wait... how do you know it's the Wind Waker?" asked Naruto.

"Why, my grandfather once told me about the Wind Waker. He said that Jiraiya, The King Of Hyrule used to use the Wind Waker to conduct the sages while they were praying for a new hero to come and defeat Orochimaru. But I heard that the sages died... a long time ago." said Suigetsu.

"Yeah. Deidara from Dragon Roost Island said that his late wife, Ino is one of those sages that were killed. There's two in total that were killed. Ino Yamanaka of the Earth Temple that was killed by a man named Jirobo and his summoned pet, Jalhalla, and Gaara was killed by Tayuya and her summoned pet, Molgera." said Naruto.

"Wait... how do you know all this stuff?" asked Suigetsu.

"I know things." lied Naruto as he winked at Sasuke who was disguised as Daisuke.

"So... you want to learn the Song Of Passing, eh? Well, here's how it goes." said Suigetsu as he moved his hands right, left, and down as Naruto learned to play "The Song Of Passing."

"Yes! Yes! You did it! You learned to play "The Song Of Passing", a song that you can play by changing it from night to day... well... except when it's an Endless Night." said Suigetsu.

"Wait... you mean the time that I went off to find Nayru's Pearl, and the Great Sea had been cursed by Orochimaru?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Wait... how did you know that?" asked Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, I've told you before: I know things." said Naruto.

"O... K... well... in that case... I wish you good luck on your journey." said Suigetsu.

"Thank you very much. Come on, Daisuke. Let's go." said Naruto.

"Right." said Sasuke as he and Naruto were about to go back to the King Of Red Lions.

When Naruto and Sasuke got back to the King Of Red Lions, the trio immediately left for Dragon Roost Island to go and meet Ino's ghost.

_At Dragon Roost Island..._

When Naruto, Sasuke, and the King Of Red Lions got back to Dragon Roost Island, Naruto then played the "Song Of Passing" as day began to turn into night. As for him and Sasuke, they were reading the letter that Konohamaru gave him.

The letter read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_How've you been, Big Brother? I've been thinking about you since I escaped the Forsaken Fortress with the pirates. And ever since Sakura's been gone, Kakashi's been crying a lot about her lately. In fact, whenever he cries about her, he says, "Miss Sakura! Miss Sakura! I want Miss Sakura!" I then comfort him saying that you'll return with Sakura very soon though._

_Then there's Kiba. He's a pretty nice guy, and he has a cool dog, too. Hiis name is Akamaru. But I bet you probably already knew that. He's been showing me how to pass that "pirate test". So guess what, Big Brother? I'm going to be a pirate until you return with Sakura._

_Then there's Sai. He's a pretty nice guy. He's been showing me his Super Beast Scroll Jutsu which I think is really cool. Unfortunately, Sakura only allows her pirates to use bombs instead of jutsus... well... except for you, Naruto. After all, you did use your Shadow Clone Jutsu at the Forsaken Fortress while you were without your sword, didn't you?_

_Oh, and Captain Yamato's a nice guy, too. Well, he can be nice, but sometimes he gives his creepy "ghouly eyes" look... or at least... that's what he calls it. Yep! The pirates have been showing me all their jutsus! Pretty cool, huh?_

_And lately, Kankuro's been showing me his puppet, Crow that he carries on his back. Although Crow is pretty scary, he's actually kind of cool, too._

_FInally, there's Shino. I call him "Bug Boy" because he carries bugs with him. And listen to this, Naruto. He actually carries bugs inside of him! Creepy, huh? Well you must be creeped out since I'm talking about bugs and Shino._

_Anyways, I've been taking good care of the pirates. But don't worry, Naruto. I'll be home soon. Oh, and one more thing. Itachi told me that you have his brother, Sasuke, with you, is that right? He also tells me that he hopes that you're taking good care of him. Anyways, here's some Rupees for the trip. I miss you, Naruto, and I love you. So please come home soon. And be careful on your journey. P.S. Tell Sasuke I said hi._

_Love always, _

_Konohamaru, your little brother._

Naruto then smiled at the thought of his little brother writing such a sweet letter to him.

_"Konohamaru... I'll be home soon. I promise." _said Naruto to himself.

"Awww, how sweet. I only wish Itachi sent _me _a letter like that." said Sasuke.

"Yeah. But Sasuke, you're not the the one who's with Sakura's pirates now, aren't you?" asked Naruto.

"No. I know. As for Sakura... we're the ones that aren't with her right now, aren't we?" asked Sasuke.

"Naruto. Wait. Before we go to Fire Mountain, I need you to do something for me." said the King Of Red Lions.

"What is it, King Of Red Lions?" asked Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"Naruto, don't give me that tone of voice. Look. You want to find the new Earth Sage, right?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Right." said Naruto, flatly.

"Well if you want to find the new Earth Sage by saving Hinata and Hyrule, then you should be more serious about your role." said the King Of Red Lions.

"I am being serious about my role... well, at least I'm trying to be serious about my role." said Naruto.

"As for you, Sasuke, you should be a lot nicer to Naruto, rather than being cold to him." said the King Of Red Lions.

"Who are you, my father?" asked Sasuke as he glared at the King Of Red Lions.

"Hey! Sasuke! Don't talk to the King Of Red Lions like that!" cried an angry Naruto.

"Anyways, about this "favor". Naruto, you will have to learn a new move before we get to the Earth Temple. And when we get back to the Earth temple, this move will be useful to you. Sadly, I can't tell you what this move is, but you'll find out later." said the King Of Red Lions.

"Is it a new jutsu? Is it? Is it?" asked an ecstatic Naruto.

"Naruto, what part of, "You'll find out later." did you not understand?" asked Sasuke.

The King Of Red Lions then cleared his throat for Sasuke to be nicer to Naruto.

Sasuke then sighed, and said:

"Fine. I'll try and be nicer to Naruto."

"That's better. So anyways, where am I going to learn this "new move" King Of Red Lions?" asked Naruto.

"Outset Island." replied the King Of Red Lions.

"Outset Island? Why there?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, you once told me that there's a man named Iruka Umino that lives on your home island, and knows all about swordplay. Is that correct?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Yeah... I guess." said Naruto.

"Well then, to Outset Island we go!" cried the King Of Red Lions as Naruto played the "Ballad Of Gales" using The Wind Waker and warped to Outset Island.

_At Outset Island..._

When the trio got to Outset Island, Sasuke asked:

"Naruto, do I still have to wear that stupid Detective Daisuke costume?"

"Yes. But for now, I want you to stay hidden. Stay here with the King Of Red Lions and don't leave his sight. Capisce?" asked Naruto.

**(Note: For some people who don't know French, that means, "Understand?" or "Get it?".)**

Sasuke then sighed, and replied:

"Okay."

"Alright. I'll be right back." said Naruto.

"Naruto." said Sasuke as Naruto was about to leave, but turned around to face him.

"Be careful." said Sasuke.

"I will." said Naruto with a smile as he headed off to Iruka's house to learn this so-called "jutsu" or "new move" that the King Of Red Lions was talking about.

"Iruka-sensei!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto! You're alive! I heard from your grandfather that you healed him with a fairy. Is that true?" asked Iruka.

"Yes. Yes I did. But anyways, that's not why I'm here." said Naruto.

"Oh? Then why are you here, Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"I'm here for you to teach me a new move... or jutsu." said Naruto.

"Well, since you have already mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu at an early age, I guess I could teach you a new jutsu and a new move. But however... there is a catch." said Iruka.

"What's the catch?" asked Naruto.

"You have to bring me three Knight's Crests." said Iruka.

**(Note: The reason why I said three is because the last seven are in Hyrule Castle. But sadly, Naruto and Sasuke can't go there... yet. Well, that is... until they revive the Master Sword with the power of the sages.)**

"Uh, Iruka-sensei, what are Knight's Crests?" asked Naruto.

"Well, the Knight's Crests, Naruto, are belts with the Hylian symbol on it." said Iruka as he showed Naruto his Knight's Crest that he had on his wall.

"These are what they look like. For you see, a long time ago, Mizuki, Shizune's grandfather, and myself used to be great adventurers while looking for these Knight's Crests. But these Knight's Crests were very powerful when we first got them. If you ask Mizuki, he knows all about these Knight's Crests, too. But anyways, if you want to know where they are, you can either grab them when you're using the Grappling Hook on enemies since they contain them, or you can find them in treasure chests, or when fighting Darknuts." said Iruka.

"So wait... all I have to do... is to find three Knight's Crests for you... then you can teach me this new jutsu or move?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." said Iruka.

"You got it, Iruka-sensei! So where are they located?" asked Iruka.

"Well, one is located in Dragon Roost Cavern in a treasure chest before you go inside the boss room, one is located in the Forbidden Woods is found near the beginning of the dungeon, but you have to use a Boko Stick or your Boomerang to remove the vines around the treasure chests, and one is located in The Tower Of The Gods. But there's a Darknut that's holding it, so you have to defeat it first." said Iruka.

"Okay. Well, see ya! Be back in a flash!" cried Naruto as he went outside and told Sasuke and the King Of Red Lions that he had to find three Knight's Crests.

_One journey to find three Knight's Crests later..._

After Naruto had gotten all three Knight's Crests for Iruka, Iruka decided to finally teach Naruto this "new move and new jutsu".

"Alright, Naruto. Now that you have brought me three Knight's Crests, I will teach you this new move. Not only will I teach you this new move, Naruto, but I will teach you this new jutsu along with it. Now, this new move is called, the Hurricane Spin. This Hurricane Spin has a small magic power to it, and it can also be used when you come across an enemy called a "poe". Finally, this "new jutsu" comes with the Hurricane Spin. It's called, "Rasengan." Now. When it comes to the Rasengan, the Rasengan is a jutsu that you can do to strike enemies down as they are close to death. This jutsu... was created by your father... Minato Namikaze." said Iruka.

"My father? He created the Rasengan?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Yes. But it took him three years to develop the Rasengan. However, he wasn't able to see the Rasengan being completed, and therefore never desired the results before he died after being killed at sea along with your mother, Kushina. He was hoping to see you master it when you would become the same age as he was long ago when he was The Hero Of Time. But I know... that if you learn to master the Rasengan... he'd be so proud... that he'd have happy tears in his eyes. But first, I'm going to teach you the Hurricane Spin. Now, all you have to do is to charge your sword. When you charge your sword, Naruto, it does a move called the Spin Attack. However, if it lasts for a period of how many times you use it, it will take a lot of damage. For example, if you're done using the Hurricane Spin or Spin Attack, however you want to call it, then you might get dizzy after you're done using it. Now! Come at with the Hurricane Spin, and show me what you've got, Naruto!" cried Iruka as Naruto performed the Hurricane Spin (Spin Attack).

After Naruto was done performing the Hurricane Spin, Iruka began to cry.

"Oh Naruto. I'm so proud of you. To finally have learned the Spin Attack, you've made me so proud! I thought my tears had dried up long ago." said Iruka.

"What? It's no reason for you to cry. It's just a new move. That's all." said Naruto.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." said Iruka as he wiped off the tears from his eyes.

"Anyways, now that you've already learned to do the Hurricane Spin, I can now teach you the Rasengan. Here's how you do it." said Iruka as he went to his table and got out a water balloon, and walked right back to Naruto.

"First, you have to learn how to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using your chakra, which will emphasize the rotation. Go on, Naruto. Try it." said Iruka as Naruto learned how to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions using only his chakra.

"Good. Second, burst a rubber ball. But since the rubber itself is thicker, and air is completely different from water, it forces you to to use denser chakra by breaking it. Also, this step emphasizes a lot of power. Go on, Naruto. Try it." said Iruka as Naruto bursted the rubber ball by using denser chakra to break the air around the ball.

"Finally, you have to combine the first and second steps by spinning chakra inside a balloon without trying to move the balloon itself, while at the same time, emphasizing the stability of the sphere shape itself. Go on, Naruto. Try it. Try this final step of how to use the Rasengan." said Iruka as Naruto did the last and final step of how to use the Rasengan.

"Well done, Naruto. You have learned to master the Rasengan. But although you can do Rasengan with one hand, you can use one or more shadow clones to help you in doing the creation of it. But by having the hands of your shadow clones as shells, Naruto, you will be able to complete and use the technique without using any extra time to master your chakra control. Oh, and there's one more thing that I want to teach you. It has to do with your Rasengan, but except it's a newer and improved version of the Rasengan. It's called, "Giant Rasengan."" said Iruka.

"Giant Rasengan? What does it do? How does it work?" asked Naruto.

"Well, when it comes to the Giant Rasengan, you can use your shadow clone to help from it. However, by adding increasing amounts of chakra, you can also increase the size and power of the standard Rasengan. But... there is a catch." said Iruka.

"A catch? What kind of catch?" asked Naruto.

"Well, although the Giant Rasengan deals with astounding damage to the area and target of who you're fighting against, you might feel tired, because of your chakra running low. Why don't you try the Giant Rasengan out, Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"You got it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" cried Naruto as a Clone Naruto appeared as he along with the real Naruto perfomed the Giant Rasengan, which left Iruka astonished, yet proud.

"Yeah! How was that, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Well done, Naruto. You've learned to master the Giant Rasengan, and the standard Rasengan. I hope that these jutsus will be helpful to you on your journey. Oh, and Naruto?" asked Iruka as Naruto was about to leave his house.

"Huh? What is it, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto as he turned his head around to look at Iruka.

"Konohamaru is coming back, isn't he?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah. He will. He... he should be home soon." said Naruto as he left Iruka's house.

When Naruto got outside, he saw Sasuke and the King Of Red Lions waiting for him... as usual. As Naruto got on the King Of Red Lions and sat in front of his usual place - in front of Sasuke, they were about to go to Fire Mountain to get the Power Bracelets to lift up the rock at Headstone Island, and to meet Ino's ghost there. But, Sasuke had something to say to Naruto.

"Naruto. Wait. Before we go and meet Ino's ghost, I... I have a confession to make." said Sasuke.

"What is it, Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

"Well, while you were at Iruka's house, I, heh, heh, heh, I kind of went to Fire Mountain, and got you the Power Bracelets, and destroyed the rock at Headstone Island by using the Fire Arrows. And I... I..." said Sasuke as he gulped while saying:

"I kind of used the Wind Waker to play "The Ballad Of Gales" while warping to Fire Mountain and Headstone Island."

"YOU WHAT? OH, THIS IS JUST GREAT! WHILE I'M AT IRUKA-SENSEI'S HOUSE LEARNING A NEW JUTSU AND NEW SWORD TECHNIQUE, MY OWN RIVAL, SASUKE UCHIHA, KIDNAPS THE KING OF RED LIONS BY USING THE WIND WAKER AND PERFORMING "THE BALLAD OF GALES" TO WARP HIM TO FIRE MOUNTAIN TO GET THE POWER BRACELETS, AND THEN HE DESTROYS THE ROCK AT HEADSTONE ISLAND BY USING THE FIRE ARROWS, AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME ALL THIS?" asked Naruto as he shouted and picked up Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, and asked:

"TELL ME, SASUKE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY?"

"What? I was just trying to help. I didn't want to be stuck here waiting for you for like a half-hour while you're in there trying to learn a new jutsu or something. I kind of hate waiting." said Sasuke.

_"Funny. Usually, Sasori's like that. Always impatient, hates waiting. Man Sasuke, your impatience reminds me a lot about him. Well, Sasuke was trying to help, so maybe I should apologize to him. After all, Jabun did tell me not to kill him, and the King Of Red Lions told me to be nicer to him. So... maybe I should try to soften up on Sasuke... yeah... maybe I should thank him... instead of getting mad at him. Yes... that's what I'll do."_ said Naruto to himself.

"You know what, Sasuke? You're right. You were trying to help me, so I can't blame you for anything. Well, except the fact that you used the King Of Red Lions and the Wind Waker and Fire Arrows without my permission. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to get mad. You know of how when you're angry, you just want to let all of your emotions out? Besides, I forgive you. You know what? How about we make a pinky promise?" asked Naruto.

"Ok." said Sasuke as his pinky grabbed on to Naruto's pinky.

"From this point on, friends forever... no matter what." said Naruto.

"Friends forever." said Sasuke as he and Naruto gave each other a friendly hug.

"But Sasuke. When you went to Fire Mountain and Headstone Island, did you see Itachi or any of the Akatsuki there?" asked Naruto.

"Nah. They hardly deliver letters to those two islands, Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Oh no!" cried Naruto.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"We forgot to meet Ino's ghost at Dragon Roost Island!" cried Naruto.

"You're right. We should go meet her at Dragon Roost Island." said Sasuke.

"Well, since Sasuke already destroyed the rock at Headstone Island using the Power Bracelets that he found at Fire Mountain. he was supposed to give to you, Naruto. So why not we go and meet Ino's ghost over there at Headstone Island?" asked the King Of Red Lions.

"Yeah! That's a great idea, King Of Red Lions! Let's go to Headstone Island!" cried Naruto.

"Right!" cried Sasuke and the King Of Red Lions in unison as the trio warped to Headstone Island.

_At Headstone Island..._

When Naruto, Sasuke, and the King Of Red Lions got to Headstone Island, he got off of the King Of Red Lions, looked at him and Sasuke, and said:

"Okay guys. I'll be right back. Sasuke... wait here with the King Of Red Lions. Okay?"

"Okay." said Sasuke as he nodded his head as Naruto went inside Headstone Island to meet Ino's ghost.

_Inside Headstone Island..._

As Naruto went inside Headstone Island, he saw a wall with some kind of rhythm on it. The song was called, "Earth God's Lyric." Suddenly, the ghost of the Earth Sage, Ino Yamanaka finally came face-to-face with the Hero Of Winds, Naruto Uzumaki.

"So... you must be Ino Yamanaka, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, you've heard about me?" asked Ino.

"Yes. A lot, actually. I believe it was your husband, Deidara, who told me all about you." said Naruto.

"Is that so? Well, anyways, Naruto, is it? I will tell you about how I was killed." said Ino.

"I know how you were killed. Like I said: Deidara told me all about you... including the time that you were tragically killed by Jirobo, and his summoned pet, Jalhalla." said Naruto.

"Well then. I guess Deidara told you all about me, huh? Anyways, I'm here-" said Ino as Naruto interrupted her by saying:

"To tell me that I need to find the new Earth Sage to take your place?"

"Will you let me finish?" asked Ino, rudely.

"Fine." muttered Naruto.

"Yes. As you already know, to which King Jiraiya Hyrule must have told you, you need to find someone to take my place as the new Earth Sage. For you see, this person that you have to find also plays the same instrument, a harp that I'm holding right now." said Ino.

_"Tenten... she carries a harp like that. Wait a minute. That's it! Tenten could take Ino's place as the new Earth Sage of the Earth Temple! Yeah! Believe it!"_ cried Naruto to himself.

"The song that you've just learned, "The Earth God's Lyric", will also open the eyes of the new sage, and within it will awaken that sage to play that same song to pray to the gods to restore power to the Master Sword. However... the door that blocks the entrance to the Earth Temple will only open when the new Earth Sage plays "The Earth God's Lyric". May the winds of fortune flow with you." said Ino.

"Ino. Wait." said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked an annoyed Ino.

"How did you know my name?" asked Naruto.

"You're the son of the Fourth Hokage, also known as The Hero Of Time, Minato Namikaze, are you not?" asked Ino.

"Darn it. How come everyone I know is so obsessed about the legend of my father being The Hero Of Time?" asked Naruto, who was getting rather annoyed about Minato being The Hero Of Time.

"'Cause he's _that_ famous. _That's_ why." said Ino as she disappeared.

_"Well, I better go find Tenten." _said Naruto as he went back to the King Of Red Lions and Sasuke.

_Outside of Headstone Island..._

When Naruto got outside of Headstone Island, he told Sasuke and the King Of Red Lions that he just learned "The Earth God's Lyric", and that Tenten was to take Ino's place as the new Earth Sage of The Earth Temple.

"Hmm... so Tenten is the new Earth Sage, huh?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. Tenten said that she already knows you and Itachi. But do you remember her?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. She was an old childhood friend of mine. It's already been four since I last saw her, because I was stuck with Orochimaru at the Forsaken Fortress for four years straight." said Sasuke.

"I already know that. I mean, I already know about you being kidnapped by Orochimaru, and that you were an old childhood friend of Tenten's." said Naruto.

"Wait. How did you know that, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, Itachi told me about Orochimaru kidnapping you when you were eight, and Tenten told me about Neji's father being killed by a group of bad pirates. But they weren't Sakura's pirates, though. She also said that four years after Hizashi's death, you and Itachi moved to Dragon Roost Island. Then, about a year later after _your _parents died of a fever at sea while trying to find a late birthday present for you since it was your seventh birthday, you were kidnapped by that same bird, The Helmaroc King, the one that kidnapped my own little brother, Konohamaru, and sent to Forsaken Fortress to become Orochimaru's slave. Is that correct?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto... how do you know all this stuff?" asked Sasuke.

"Itachi told me... everything. He told me about that the day that you were kidnapped... and that Orochimaru was the one responsible for your kidnapping." said Naruto.

"That's right. That was a long time ago. Very well. I will tell you... how it all happened. It all started... about four years ago." said Sasuke.

_Flashback..._

_~ 4 Years Ago... ~_

_An eight-year-old Sasuke was standing on Tenten's usual place on Dragon Roost Island while hanging out with Tenten. They were looking at the beautiful blue sky while watching the clouds through their binoculars._

_Suddenly, they saw a gigantic bird, known as the Helmaroc King. As soon as Tenten and Sasuke put down the binoculars, their eyes were widened in shock. She then ran to find Itachi for help by attacking the Helmaroc King._

_"Sasuke! Don't just stand there, you idiot! Do something!" cried a panicky Tenten as she was running while looking at Sasuke._

_But Sasuke's eyes were focused on the man who was riding the Helmaroc King: A 15-year-old Kabuto Yakushi._

_Abruptly, the Helmaroc King snatched Sasuke and clutched him in its talons._

_Then, a 12-year-old Itachi and Kisame made it just in time to see Sasuke being snatched away by the bird._

_"BIG BROTHER! SAVE ME!" screamed Sasuke as the Helmaroc King was flying away with him stuck in its talons._

_"Hold on, Sasuke! I'm coming!" cried Itachi as he was about to go after the Helmaroc King by running, unaware that he was about to fall off the edge!_

_"Itachi!" cried Kisame as he grabbed Itachi's hand just in time._

_"ITACHI!" screamed Sasuke as Itachi could do nothing but sadly watch his little brother caught in the Helmaroc King's talons and that bird flying farther and farther until Sasuke and the Helmaroc King disappeared without a trace._

_"Sasuke..." said Itachi to himself as he had tears in his eyes._

_Later that night..._

_Itachi was packing his things and getting ready to head out to Forsaken Fortress where Sasuke was held captive._

_Since he didn't want Itachi to go alone, Kisame decided to go with him._

_While everyone was asleep, Kisame and Itachi snuck out of Dragon Roost Island, and flew off to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue Sasuke._

_At the Forsaken Fortress..._

_As Itachi and Kisame got inside the Forsaken Fortress to save Sasuke, they decided to split up in trying to find him._

_When Itachi got to the door (where Naruto's sword landed back in Chapter 5), there stood a 10-year-old Kimimaro at the door waiting for him._

**(Note: I misspelled Kimimaro's name in Chapter 13. His name is Kimimaro, not Kimmimaro. Sorry for the mistake Kimimaro fans.)**

_"So... you're Itachi Uchiha, huh?" asked Kimimaro._

_"How do you know who I am? Who are you?" asked Itachi._

_"I'm Kimimaro, one of Lord Orochimaru's servants. Beyond this door lies the prison room where your little brother, Sasuke is locked up in a cell. But however... I will not allow you to pass this door." said Kimimaro._

_"Why? Why I can't I save Sasuke? I want to save him!" cried an upset Itachi._

_"Well, I guess I have no choice. Very well then. Say goodbye, Itachi Uchiha!" cried Kimimaro as the battle between him and Itachi began._

_After the battle..._

_After the battle was over, Kimimaro collapsed and fell to the ground._

_"Hmm... you're not as weak as I thought you were. Mark my words, Itachi. I will get my revenge on you... someday... I will..." said Kimimaro as he disappeared and went back to Orochimaru's room on top of the Forsaken Fortress._

_After Kimimaro disappeared, Itachi opened the door and went inside the prison room to see Sasuke._

_Inside the Prison Room..._

_When Itachi got inside the Prison Room of Forsaken Fortress, there was Sasuke locked up in a cage all by himself._

_"Sasuke!" cried Itachi as Sasuke turned his head... and there was his older brother... waving at him._

_"Itachi!" cried Sasuke as Itachi was about to go open the cage until..._

_SQUAWK!_

_Until the Helmaroc King (with Kabuto riding on top of it while controlling it) came back, and grabbed Itachi by the beak, separating the two Uchiha brothers._

_"NO! ITACHI!" screamed Sasuke as the Helmaroc King flew away with Sasuke caught in its beak._

_When the Helmaroc King and Kabuto along with Itachi got to the top, they saw Orochimaru there._

_"Lord Orochimaru... what should we do about him?" asked Kabuto referring to Itachi._

_"Kabuto... dispose of him." said Orochimaru._

_"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." said Kabuto as the Helmaroc King threw Itachi into the sea._

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke... _

_As Sasuke was mourning the loss of his older brother, Itachi, someone opened the Prison Room door._

_"Itachi?" asked Sasuke as he thought that Itachi had returned... only to see Kabuto walking inside the Prison Room door._

_"What do you want?" asked a sad Sasuke._

_"Sasuke... Lord Orochimaru wants to see you." answered Kabuto._

_"Me? But why?" asked Sasuke._

_Kabuto then smirked at Sasuke, and said:_

_"You'll know once we get there."_

_Kabuto then opened Sasuke's cell door, and held out his hand for Sasuke to grab it. Since his older brother was now dead and gone (or so he thought), Sasuke had no other choice but to grab Kabuto's hand as the two of them walked to Orochimaru's room._

_Inside Orochimaru's room..._

_When Kabuto and Sasuke got to Orochimaru's room, there stood Orochimaru... the master of Forsaken Fortress... waiting for him._

_"I've been waiting for you... Sasuke Uchiha." said Orochimaru._

_"How do you know my name? Who are you?" asked a frightened Sasuke._

_"I'm the man... who will give you power, boy. You want power? I'll give you power. I am the master of this Forsaken Fortress. I am the one they call, "Orochimaru". Yes... I've heard all about you, kid... and so has my right-hand-man, Kabuto Yakushi." said Orochimaru._

_"Lord Orochimaru, what are we going to do about Sasuke?" asked Kabuto._

_Orochimaru then chuckled, ignored Kabuto's question, and said to Sasuke:_

_"Anyways, as I was saying, Sasuke... now that you've come all the way here, it's time for me to give you your welcome present."_

_"Present? What present?" asked Sasuke._

_"This!" cried Orochimaru as he twisted his neck, and bit the left side of Sasuke's neck as the Curse Mark appeared on the back of his neck._

_Sasuke then screamed in agony and pain._

_"Sasuke... listen to me... now that you got your present... I would like to tell you something." said Orochimaru._

_"What?" asked Sasuke in a whimper._

_"Give in to me... give in... to my power. If you stay here at my Forsaken Fortress, I will make you stronger, dear boy. From now on... I'll be... your adopted father. If you want, you can call me Lord Orochimaru, or Dad, whichever you prefer." said Orochimaru._

_Sasuke then had tears in his eyes... as he remembered his parents... and Itachi... and of how they died for him._

_"Oh, what's the matter? Worried about your older brother, Itachi? Sasuke... it's time for you to forget about him... and your deceased parents. I'm your adopted father now. So... I guess you will have no choice... but to do what I say. From now on, the Forsaken Fortress... will be your new home. Welcome home... son." said Orochimaru as he started laughing evilly._

_End of flashback..._

"And so... for the next four years... I had been stuck with Orochimaru. Since I missed my parents and Itachi so much, I secretly prayed for someone to rescue me. But... when I met you, Naruto, I knew... that you would be the one... to come save me. Although I had been cold to you in the beginning, that was only the power of the Curse Mark. You see... after Orochimaru is killed... the Curse Mark on the back of my neck will dissolve... and no longer... will I become evil. But... now that I'm with you... I just wanted to say... Naruto... thank you... for rescuing me." said Sasuke as he began to smile at Naruto... his new best friend.

"You're welcome, Sasuke. If Itachi hadn't told me to rescue you, then... you and I would've never met... and I would've been still searching for Konohamaru, my little brother by now. But now he's saved. So my guess is that he's back home on Outset Island with Sakura's pirates waiting for me. Aright! Enough chit-chat! Let's go find Tenten!" cried Naruto.

"Right!" cried Sasuke as Naruto sat in front of him, and the two of them, along with the King Of Red Lions warped to Dragon Roost Island.

_At Dragon Roost Island..._

By the time that the King Of Red Lions, Naruto, and Sasuke got to Dragon Roost Island, Naruto and Sasuke got out of the boat. Finally, it was time for Naruto to show Sasuke Mikoto's gravestone that had been destroyed from the great Valoo's anger, and owned by Cyclos.

"Sasuke... wait." said Naruto as Sasuke was about to continue walking to see Tenten, only to be stopped by Naruto. Sasuke then turned around, and asked:

"Huh? What is it, Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Before we go and see Tenten... there's... something that I want you to see." replied Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Come on. I'll show you." said Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's right hand with his own left hand as the two boys walked over to Mikoto's gravestone.

"Naruto, what is this all about?" asked Sasuke.

"Look." said Naruto as he pointed at Mikoto's gravestone.

When Sasuke saw Mikoto's gravestone... he widened his eyes in shock... and couldn't believe what he just saw. His own mother's gravestone... had been destroyed during Valoo's rage... and had been once owned by the red frog and Zephos' brother, Cyclos.

Sasuke then slowly walked over to his mother's gravestone... and kneeled on his knees.

_"Mother... no... it seems... I was too late... forgive me." _said Sasuke to himself as he had tears in his eyes... and began to cry.

So, Naruto decided to leave Sasuke alone and to go find Tenten.

While that was happening, someone came.

"I've been waiting for you...for four years... Sasuke." said the voice as Sasuke stopped crying.

Sasuke realized... that that voice... was no ordinary one. It was a voice... that he missed hearing... for four years now.

_"That voice..." _said Sasuke to himself as his eyes widened in shock. He then turned his head around... and there he saw... the man... whom he thought was dead. The man... who had tried to save him. It was his own older brother... Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi? Is... is that... really you?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. It's me... Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha... your older brother... who's been searching for you... for four years straight... and here you are... welcome home... Sasuke." said Itachi as he also had tears in his eyes. They were... tears of happiness. Itachi had been waiting for this moment. It was a moment... that he would never forget. This would be the time... when he would someday reunite with his kidnapped little brother... Sasuke.

"Oh Itachi!" cried Sasuke as he ran to hug Itachi.

"Sasuke..." said Itachi as the two Uchiha brothers started crying in tears of happiness.

"Itachi... I thought you were dead." said Sasuke.

"No..." said Itachi as he stopped hugging Sasuke, and looked at his little brother and put his hands on Sasuke's face.

"I've survived these last four years... since you've been gone. And I've gotten stronger. Tell me, Sasuke... how did you manage to get out of Orochimaru's prison, the Forsaken Fortress?" asked Itachi.

"Well..." said Sasuke as he told Itachi how Naruto rescued him from the Forsaken Fortress, and of how he ended up becoming Naruto's "other" travelling companion, because his other companion was obviously the King Of Red Lions.

_Meanwhile... with Naruto and Tenten..._

As Naruto was off to find Tenten, he heard someone playing a harp.

Naruto then remembered what Ino's words meant by finding someone like Tenten that would have the same harp as her:

_"For you see, this person that you have to find also plays the same instrument, a harp that I'm holding right now. The song that you've just learned, "The Earth God's Lyric", will also open the eyes of the new sage, and within it will awaken that sage to play that same song to pray to the gods to restore power to the Master Sword. However... the door that blocks the entrance to the Earth Temple will only open when the new Earth Sage plays "The Earth God's Lyric"." _

_"Tenten's the only person that can play a harp just like Ino's. So that means... Tenten's the new Earth Sage! Wait'll I tell Tenten." _said Naruto to himself as he found Tenten playing her harp.

"Tenten!" cried Naruto.

"Huh? Oh! Hi Naruto! Long time no see, huh? Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! You know Prince Neji hasn't stopped talking about you since you saved our island of Dragon Roost, and since he last saw you back at Forsaken Fortress when you, Sasuke, and Sakura were going up against Orochimaru." said Tenten.

"Wait... how did you know we were fighting Orochimaru?" asked Naruto.

"Itachi and Neji told me. Oh, and also Neji's been asking me a lot about your adventures lately, Naruto. Now all my worst fears and nightmares can be at ease... because you're safe and sound... even I can see that with my very own eyes. You know, Neji's grown up into a fine young man, I say. Don't you think so, Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"Yes. I can see how much he's grown. But anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." said Naruto.

"Oh? Then why are you here, Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that harp that you're carrying." said Naruto.

"What about my harp?" asked Tenten.

"Well... okay, look. You might think I'm crazy, but guess what, Tenten?" asked Naruto.

"What? What's so important about this thing you're telling me about, Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"You're a sage." replied Naruto.

"Wait... Naruto... could you say that again?" asked Tenten.

"Tenten... you're a sage." said Naruto.

"Really? Well, how can you prove it to me that I'm a sage?" asked Tenten.

"Well, you'd have to learn this song." said Naruto as he took out the Wind Waker.

"Wait a minute... isn't that the Wind Waker?" asked Tenten.

"Yes." said Naruto.

"Well, Naruto, do you mind conducting me?" asked Tenten.

"Sure." said Naruto.

_"I wonder how I'll do..." _said Tenten to herself as Naruto played "The Earth God's Lyric" by using the Wind Waker to conduct her.

After Naruto was done playing "The Earth God's Lyric" for Tenten, she said:

"Hmm... what a strange song... no... it's more than strange... it sounds like a familiar tune that I may have known in my childhood... it's almost like a melody that I may have heard when I was a little girl... no... it's a melody... that Neji's father taught me... strange... it feels like this melody I've forgotten for ten years now... is about to be remembered..."

"Oh... I feel..." said Tenten as she passed out.

"Tenten!" cried Naruto as he caught Tenten.

_Inside of Tenten's consciousness..._

_When Tenten woke up, she found herself in a dark place. Just then, the spirit of Ino, the former Earth Sage appeared right in front of her._

_"Tenten..." said Ino._

_"Who... who are you?" asked Tenten._

_"My name... is Ino Yamanaka. About a year ago, I had been tragically killed by a man named Jirobo, one of Orochimaru's Sound Ninja. Naruto will tell you the rest later, but for now... Tenten... the time has come for you to take my place as the Earth Sage of the Earth Temple." said Ino._

_"How? How do I become the new sage of the Earth Temple?" asked Tenten._

_"You must play this song." said Ino as she played "The Earth God's Lyric" for Tenten to learn it._

_Ino then reappeared in front of Tenten as the two girls began to play "The Earth God's Lyric." Suddenly, the Master Sword appeared... as Tenten began to regain consciousness._

_Out of Tenten's consciousness..._

As soon as Tenten woke up, she said to Naruto:

"Naruto... you will not believe what has happened. Just now... a sage spoke to me. She spoke so... gently... There's... something... that I have to do. Naruto... thanks to you, I have now been awakened as the new Earth Sage of the Earth Temple. But, there has to be something that I can do to help this world. It's... amazing..." said Tenten as a tear fell from her eye.

"I bet Hizashi-sensei must have known all about this. Naruto... please... you must bring me to the Earth Temple. We have to hurry so we can awaken the power to repel evil that sleeps within the Master Sword that you now carry behind your shield, Naruto." said Tenten.

All of a sudden, Neji appeared as he was flying above Naruto and Tenten.

"Naruto... we have to hurry. Let's leave quickly, and quietly. Oh Neji... I only wish he could remember me as not only an attendant... but also as a girlfriend. Come on, Naruto. Let's leave while we still can." said Tenten.

"Okay, Tenten. Also, there will be an extra person joining us on our journey." said Naruto.

"Who is it?" asked Tenten.

"You'll find out once we get there. Come on! Let's go!" cried Naruto.

"Right!" cried Tenten as she and Naruto left to go and find Sasuke. However, as Neji appeared, he noticed that both Naruto and Tenten were gone.

_"Huh? Hey, where'd Tenten and Naruto go?" _asked Naruto to himself.

When Naruto and Tenten saw Sasuke, he and Itachi were hugging. Naruto and Tenten then smiled at the thought of the two Uchiha brothers hugging.

Itachi and Sasuke then stopped hugging as they saw Naruto and Tenten standing there.

"Oh, Naruto... it's you. Naruto... I wanted to thank you... for rescuing Sasuke." said Itachi.

"You're welcome, Itachi. But Sasuke can't come home just yet. He still has some "important things" to take care of with me." said Naruto.

"Oh... is that so?" asked Itachi as he became sad.

"Itachi... I'll be home soon... I promise." said Sasuke.

"Okay... but... there's... something that I have to give you." said Itachi as he gave Sasuke a red flute.

"Mom wanted me to give this to you... before she died. Consider this flute as a late birthday present." said Itachi as he gave Sasuke his red flute.

"Also, she wanted me to teach you this song." said Itachi as he took out the Ocarina Of Time, and began to play Sasuke's lullaby.

**(Note: Sasuke's lullaby is the same tune as "Song Of Healing".)**

As Sasuke remembered his lullaby, it was a lullaby that his mother, Mikoto, sang to him when he was a baby. He then began to sing along with the lullaby.

This is how the song goes:

_Oh Sasuke, please don't cry_

_Your mother is here_

_Dry your tears_

_I am here_

_You're safe in my arms_

_Since you were a baby_

_I promised myself_

_I vowed to take care of you_

_And love you_

_Always remember that  
I am here with you_

_Always remember that  
I still love you_

_So please don't feel alone_

_You have someone there_

_Someone to protect you_

_And will love you_

Naruto, Tenten, and Itachi were touched by Sasuke's lullaby that he sang.

"That was a really sweet lullaby that your mother sang you, Sasuke." said Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto." said Sasuke as he smiled at Naruto.

"Itachi. Naruto, Sasuke, and I have to go to the Earth Temple. Now that I've become a sage of the Earth Temple, please look after Neji for me. Ok?" asked Tenten.

"Alright." said Itachi as he nodded his head.

"Good. Come on, Naruto and Sasuke. Let's go." said Tenten.

"Right!" cried Naruto and Sasuke in unison as they left with Tenten to go to the Earth Temple with the King Of Red Lions... leaving Itachi alone to once again wait for Sasuke.

_"Sasuke... be careful..." _said Itachi to himself as he was sad that Sasuke wasn't coming home just yet.

**(Note: I'm sorry if the chapter is so long, guys. In fact, this might be the longest chapter that I have ever written in the story yet. Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 17 (18) of The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker. Sorry if I took so long to upload it. Also, I know that Jiraiya was the one who taught Naruto the Rasengan in the real show, but when it comes to The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker, Iruka is the one who teaches Naruto the Rasengan.)**

Naruto:  
Next Time: A New Earth Sage Is Born!


End file.
